Las consecuencias de una legal venganza
by Amy Eat World
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando se mesclan el amor, el odio, los castigos propinados x un decrepito director, las hormonas, estupidez adolecente, mas odio, mas amor, platano, crema y los merodeadores, sasonados con una legal venganza en un Fan Fiction? no quiero ni imag
1. primer dia de clases, un dulce recuerdo?

Q ondasss? Me llamo Amy, y este es el primer capitulo de mi primer ff… espero que les guste, y cualquier opinión (buen o mala) me gustaría verla en mi LDV (siempre quic decir eso .), como sea, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes d esa historia no son mios, si no que son de la increíble, buen conocida y amada por todos los aquí presentes J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados un rato y le agregue unos personajes creados por mi propia mente retorcida P.

"solo el clásico y dulce primer día de clases"

-¡Emma!- una niña de no mas de 11 agitaba sus brazos en el aire para llamar a una chica del otro lado del vagón de un reluciente tren rojo -¡Emma!- seguía gritando a su amiga parándose de puntillas para asomarse sobre una espesa masa de estudiantes (y la mayoría mucho mas altos que la pobre moca chaparrita) -¡encontré un compartimiento!- gritaba lo mas que podía sin ver siquiera a su amiga, pero como esta no dio señales de existencia, su amiga, malhumorada, recogió su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza y se dirigió al otro lado del vagón en busca de su amiga Emma.

Esta chica respondía al nombre de Sahara Green (normalmente llamada Sam), de unos brillantes ojos azules y un largo cabello negro brillante que le caía pesadamente hasta la cintura, proveniente de una familia 99 muggle (quien sabe por que, pero ella resulto ser el primer 1 con sangre mágica) (que suertuda ¬¬, yo todavía tengo que lavar mis platos a mano TT).

-¿dónde te habías metido, niña, por Dios?- se quejó Sam con una voz que reflejaba impaciencia

-¿dónde crees tu?- le respondió su amiga Emma con el mismo tono de voz - ¡buscándote a ti y a un compartimiento, claro!

Emma Reace provenía de una familia 100 de magos al contrario de Sam, con unos grandes ojos grises, muy hermosos y raros y el cabello quebrado de un brillante color castaño oscuro, apenas mas baja que su amiga a la cual había conocido un día lluvioso en el callejón Daigón

- tal ves te interese saber que ya encontré uno ¬¬ - le respondió ceñuda mirándola con enojo

- ¡ah!... ¡que bueno, ya temía que tuviéramos que viajar con la loca - cuándo dijo esto, Emma señalo con la cabeza un compartimiento algo mas atrás en donde una chica platicaba animadamente con sus amigas.

- me la regalo mi abuela - decía una niña rubia enseñándoles con orgullo a sus amigas una brillante pluma verde - ahora podré escribir los mejores artículos para el periódico escolar sin tener siquiera talento para el periodismo, ¿no es genial?

- Er... Rita, ¿qué eso no es ilegal?

- deja eso Bertha... Hogwarts ni siquiera tiene periódico.

- ¿Hogwarts no tiene periódico escolar?- pregunto Rita un tanto decepcionada - bueno, no importa, se lo voy a proponer a el director, ¡Seguro que le encantara la idea...! ¿Sabías que se rumora que este año dejo entrar a un licántropo a la escuela Bertha? ¡que loco! ¿no?

Las dos chicas se estremecieron cuándo la chica Skeeter dejo de hablar.

- si... Definitivamente no hubiera sido un viaje muy agradable- dijo Emma con una mueca desagradable en su cara- ¿sabes? mejor dime cual es el compartimiento vacío, no quiero tener que viajar en el pasillo

- si, bueno... Es ese de la derecha, el que esta en medio del tren- respondió ella dudando

- ¿estas segura? - preguntó Emma notando el tono de inseguridad de su amiga

- si... Bueno, no, eeeh... Casi...- pero tubo que callarse cuando Emma le pidió con un brusco gesto de la mano que lo hiciera (de echo, casi la golpea en la boca a la pobre oO)

- ¡mira! - chilló Emma con voz queda y señalando con la mano a un par de chicos de aproximadamente su misma edad (uno con el cabello color negro azabache y peinado como si un burro hambriento le hubiera estado mordiendo la cabeza y el otro mas alto que el anterior con el cabello negro azulado largo y muy brillante) uno de los cuales señalaba exactamente el mismo vagón que su amiga con la misma inseguridad - Sam... Camina lentamente hacia el compartimiento - le indico Emma a su amiga, que, obediente, camino como quien no quiere la cosa hacia el centro del vagón, los chicos las imitaron caminando con la misma indiferencia, después Sam y Emma empezaron a caminar mas rápido sin perder aquella naturalidad falsa que fue notada por los chicos por ese aire tenso, que comenzaron a caminar ligeramente mas rápido... Claro las chicas se dieron cuenta al instante

- ¡corre! - chilló Sam empezando a correr lo mas que le permitían sus piernas con un baúl repleto de la clásica e innecesaria porquería y media que contiene la maleta de una chica cuando se va largo tiempo de casa y una lechuza al hombro, su amiga Emma la seguía pisándole los talones, y como era de esperarse los dos chicos las imitaron corriendo a todo lo que daban.

Faltaban solo 3 metros para el impacto... 2 metros, 1 metro, ½ metro, medio milímetro y ¡contacto, 2 chicas, 2 chicos, 4 baúles, 3 lechuzas y un gato se organizaron de alguna misteriosa manera para atascarse entre el compartimiento y el pasillo, para literalmente hablando, formar su propia revolución, repartiéndose mutuamente patadas, mordidas, pellizcos y toda clase de golpes sin que nadie pudiera salir ni entrar.

-¡ah!... ¡No, suelta! - se quejó Emma dando codazos al chico que tenía al lado - ¡AU, ¡me pellizcaste!... ¡eres un salvaje!

- ¡claro que no! - se defendió este con una mueca burlona en el rostro - solo soy un pervertido

- ¡AAAH!... ¡ERES UN PUERCO ASQUEROSO!

- sip... Eso si

De esta manera siguió la pelea, sin que ninguno de los 4 chicos notara la presencia de otras dos personas, que miraban desconcertados la escenita que estos estaban formando en su compartimiento.

De repente sin previo aviso, chicos, baúles y mascotas cayeron de bruces contra el suelo causando un sobresalto a sus pasajeros, pero parándose como impulsados por un resorte continuaron con su feroz pelea gritándose a todo pulmón.

- Em, caballeros... - se atrevió a interrumpir tímidamente un chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros -¿podrían guardar silencio un segundo por favor?- pidió educadamente; sin embargo, los intrusos ignoraron por completo su existencia, mientras su acompañante comenzaba a perder la paciencia- disculpen, amigooos...

-¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA PAYASOS, QUE ME VAN A DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE! - grito su pelirroja acompañante con una voz que fue oída hasta el otro extremo de la tierra y calló de golpe a los chicos que habían estado discutiendo mientras la miraban como si ella y su acompañante acabaran de salir de la tierra. - gracias - dijo fulminando a los intrusos con una mirada intimidadora entrecerrando sus bellos ojos verdes -¿decías? – preguntó al chico de los ojos claros adulzando drásticamente su tono de voz.

- ¿qué?... ¡Ah, si!- su acompañante tardo todavía unos segundos en salir de su estupefacción - agregas dos hojas de menta y lo dejas coser por media hora con unas cucharadas de vainilla, eso es todo, Lil . - terminó con una amplia sonrisa viendo como su pelirroja amiga apuntaba en una libreta roja toda la información.

- gracias Remus, y dime... ¿no sabrás hacer de casualidad flan napolitano?

- ¡claro, mira, primero...

- ¡esperen un segundo! oO - interrumpió el chico de cabello negro azulado muy indignado- ¿por esa tontería interrumpen nuestra importantísima pelea?

-¿qué puede ser mas importantísimo que un hombre que sabe cocinar? - pregunto Sam admirada

- ¿enserio sabes hacer flan napolitano?- pregunto Emma con ojos brillantes.

- esta bien, pueden arreglar eso afuera, este es nuestro compartimiento - demando con aire dominante el chico de cabello despeinado - Sirius ¿qué no decías que este compartimiento estaba vacío?

-oye es cierto, ¿no dijiste que no había nadie en este compartimiento, Sam?

- oh, no, nosotros hemos estado aquí desde hace horas - interfirió el chico Remus alzando las sajas - tal ves se confundieron con el compartimiento de junto, ese lleva desocupado todo el tiempo

Dicho esto todos voltearon a ver el compartimiento de alado, que, efectivamente estaba mas vacío que la sala que exponía un documental de escuelas alrededor del mundo de tres horas y media un domingo en la tarde, hasta que un grupo de no mas de 8 personas entro con toda la calma del planeta, dejándoles muy pocas opciones a los cuatro chicos: viajar en el pasillo, viajar con los excéntricos ocupantes del compartimiento, regresar con Riddle o Rita, apretujarse en otro compartimiento con gordos sudorosos o aventarse por la ventana y pedir un aventón hacia el paradero secreto de una supuestamente inexistente escuela.

- ¿qué dem...?

- ay... Disculpa James, me confundí- se disculpo con cierto temor a su amigo de cabello revuelto

- ¡por dios santo Sirius, ¿es que no puedes distinguir entre la derecha y la izquierda? - le rezongo James molesto moviendo sus manos en las direcciones nombradas.

- si claro, y Sam también se confundió ¿no? - dijo Emma con un tono sarcástico - pues discúlpenme, pero mi amiga no es idiota...

- ¡oye! - se defendió el chico Sirius ofendido

- como sea, solo admitan que querían conocerse - dijo James con una mueca picara

- ¡claro que no! - gritaron indignados Sam y Sirius al uníoslo.

- como sea, cállense, por que me están diciendo algo importante – repitió la chica pelirroja con impaciencia, los chicos pusieron en blanco los ojos mientras las otras dos niñas, emocionadas, sacaban sus propias libretas - y apropósito, ¿cómo se llaman?

- yo soy Emma Reace y esta es mi amiga Sam Green - respondió señalando a su morena amiga.

- yo soy James Potter y este es mi amigo Sirius Black - dijo el chico Potter de mala gana, señalando a su amigo con mala cara - ahora, si no les importa, ¿podrían irse a otro compartimiento?

-¿qué, nada de eso, ustedes ya pueden irse de nuestro compartimiento - dijo amenazadoramente Emma.

- no, no, no, si quieren sacarnos tendrán que sacarnos muertos - se defendió Sirius echando chispas por los ojos. - yo ni loco viajo con ese loco de Riddle, conociéndolo, antes de llegar a Hogwarts ya nos habría lavado el cerebro... ¡esta que le patina el coco al pobre! Yo paso, gracias

- nosotras tampoco vamos a viajar con esa loca de Skeeter, antes de llegar a Hogwarts ya la abríamos echado por la ventana para que deje de decir idioteces y chismes entupidos... ¡Por Dios, dice que el profesor de pociones y el de astronomía son pareja, que la profesora de estudios muggle es una vampiro y que el nuevo director admitió a un licántropo a Hogwarts! - exclamo alterada Emma; nadie noto lo incomodo que se estaba poniendo Lupin -, esta mas idiota que ese tal Riddle, yo no voy a ir escuchando esa basura todo el camino, van a tener que sacarme por la fuerza... Sacarnos, perdón

- ¡oye! - chilló Sam con un notorio tono de miedo en la voz

- perdón, pero están bien grandotes, ¡velos ;;, ¡necesito tu apoyo, amiga!

- ¡hay no, vete a freír espárragos tu chucha o.O!

- pero ella esta por lo menos igual de loca que ustedes, podrían tener algo en común- intervino James con un tono malicioso en la voz - nosotros mínimo somos más normales, con el la pasaríamos peor.

Las chicas sin embargo ignoraron ese comentario y se sentaron a escuchar las recetas de su nuevo amigo.

- flan napolitano ¿cierto? - dijo Sam mientras apuntaba en su libreta - ¡maravilloso, ¡hombres que cocinan!... ¿Donde lo encontraste amiga?

- yo soy Lilian Evans, pero pueden llamarme Lily - dijo Lily con una sonrisa amplia mientras estrechaba las manos de Sam y Emma - y este es Remus Lupin

- Encantado - dijo estrechando sus manos, Remus era alto, de cabello castaño claro recogido en una cola como la de Sirius, con la única diferencia que este tenía el cabello más grueso y menos brillante, y ojos dorados, a pesar de ser joven parecía cansado, débil... Enfermo quizá, pero tenía buena condición física (y un cuerpo sexy ¬) y tenía una cara alegre, a pesar de reflejar cansancio y fatiga en las ojeras y las expresiones de su rostro, sin embargo el chico parecía sumamente decente y educado, y a todas pareció encantarles ese detalle

A James y a Sirius se les vino en alma a los pies cuando notaron que ahora sería imposible echarlas del compartimiento puesto que ya estaban acomodadas, sus baúles ya estaban instalados y sus mascotas dormían profundamente en un rincón... Hasta el gato de Sirius ronroneaba en el regazo de Sam mientras esta le acariciaba la oreja con ternura.

- bueno, ustedes ganan, solo quiero que recuerden que si llegamos a Hogwarts vueltos unas bestias con un lavado de cerebro la culpa cargara en sus hombros para toda la eternidad - dijo Sirius con un aire dramático exagerado

- aja, buen viaje Black- respondió Emma sin alzar la vista de su pluma y su cuaderno - ojala no duela la lavada de cerebro, claro que no creo que tengan mucho trabajo que hacer con el tuyo.

- párese que no te importa Reace - dijo Sirius mirando a Emma muy ofendido - ya lo veremos... cuándo me veas mas psicópata que tu, no podrás con la pena de haber dañado a tan hermoso ser y te lanzaras a un poso

- aja Black, me tirare a un pozo de la pena - dijo Emma sin darle la mas mínima importancia

- veámonos Sirius - dijo James tomando su baúl y su lechuza

Sirius tomo su baúl y se dirigió hacia su gato que dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de Sam, lo tomo con ambas manos e intento llevárselo, sin embargo el gato aferraba sus garras a la túnica de la chica Green.

- vamos Pipo, aquí no nos quieren - dijo Sirius con aire triste y lastimero, como el de un perro lastimado.

- ¿Pipo? - pregunto Lily abriendo los ojos mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿qué clase de nombre es ese para un gato? ¡Pobre animal!... Deberías ponerle Sirius como tu, es IDENTICO - dijo observando a Pipo de cerca, y era cierto, el gato tenía la misma mirada simpática en los mismos ojos preciosos azul ultramar y el mismo color negro azulado en su brillante pelaje, y si no fuera un gato se podría decir que tenía un cierto atractivo, con buena figura, y andares elegantes.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA- ante ese comentario todos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta James parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano por no doblarse de la risa.

- ja... ja - río Sirius con sarcasmo - que simpática, Evans - dijo intentando sonar indiferente, sin embargo, su cara, que estaba adquiriendo el encendido color de el fiero al rojo vivo lo delato.

- vamos pequeño Siriusin, ya tenemos que irnos - se burlo James, que no había podido con la tentación de hacer aquella broma y ahora se reía con los demás.

Sirius había logrado desprender a su gato de la túnica de Sam (o más bien arrancarlo) y había salido como un rayo del compartimiento, alzando la nariz y llevándose del brazo a un James que apenas podía mantenerse de pie con la risa.

- gracias amigo, en estos momentos humillantes me gusta contar con tu apoyo, que lindo es tener un amigo fiel que sabes que jamás te traicionara - dijo Sirius muy dolido mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo del vagón en busca de otro compartimiento vació.

- vamos Sirius, yo te dije que no le pusieras ese nombre - dijo James intentando remendar los daños, empeorándolo mas.

- es que así se llamaba mi antigua tortuga - dijo Sirius para justificar el nombre de su gato

- Sirius... Tu nunca tuviste una tortuga – declaró James como quien le explica a un niño ingenuo que el amarrarse un trapo a la espalda no lo haría volar como Superman.

- bueno, me gusta ese nombre ¿ya, tu también tienes un placer culposo.

- ¿ah, si, ¿como cual? - dijo James desafiante

- ¿que hay de las bebidas dietéticas de tu mamá? – sugirió Sirius con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡aah!... ¡Tu...! ¡Pero como...!

- así es amigo, te seguí esa noche, creo que ya resolví el misterio de las misteriosas desapariciones de las caras bebidas de tu amada madre, creo que será mejor que le informe que siempre no era el hechizo desvanecedor que le salio mal al señor Potter... - comento con aire dramático, como si estuviera amenazando a su mejor amigo de algo mucho mas grave

- ¡no!... ¡Es que eran tan dulces!

- amigo mío, mi silencio tiene un precio...

James estaba apunto de saltarle encima a su amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al final del vagón y aún no habían encontrado ningún compartimiento con espacio para ellos, solamente quedaba lugar en el compartimiento de...

- Riddle - dijo James con el temor impregnado en la voz

- amigo, no lo se - opinó Sirius temeroso una ves enfrente de la puerta del compartimiento de Riddle, que a sus ojos parecía desprender una malévola luz negra, como diciéndole "si me abres te enteras"- tal ves no sea tan malo viajar en el pasillo

- vamos Sirius, un Potter jamás viajaría en un pasillo

- ¡pero siempre podamos regresar al compartimiento de las chicas! - recordó Sirius desesperado, imaginándose a si mismo leyendo revistas de corazón de bruja, riendo con risitas de chica, y pintándole a James las uñas de los pies de color rosa mexicano, mientras la niña Evans le hacía trencitas a su reluciente pelo, Sirius se estremeció - ¿sabes, creo que prefiero llegar a Hogwarts echo un maricón que llegar echo un loco satánico... Digo, tu te pasaste todo el verano y no se cuanto tiempo mas bebiendo bebidas dietéticas y pareces muy normal...

James le dio a Sirius tal golpe en el estomago que hico que se doblara en dos.

- esta bien, no lo volveré a mencionar - dijo Sirius con una voz apenas audible por el escaso aire que tenía en el estomago

- Sirius, yo no pienso volver con esas tipas - se quejo, señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás – de todas maneras ¿qué tan malo puede ser, ese Riddle solo esta un poco loquísimo, aparte te puedo jurar que yo, James Potter, bajo mi sano juicio no voy a regresar a rogarle a nadie – dijo decidido James mientras abría la puerta dejando ver una escena horrible que lo dejo helado… y si, todavía había lugar para un par mas de pasajeros, sin embargo eso esa por alguna razón:

- hola – saludo tímidamente James - ¿se puede?

En el compartimiento solo había dos chicos y una chica, todos pertenecientes a la casa de Slithering, todos de séptimo año, todos altos y feos y todos mirando con su mirada de darqueto psicópata a los recién llegados, con gabardinas negras, sombras en los ojos y uñas pintadas de negro también (bueno, imagínense a un mortifago adolescente, ¿Cómo chingaos debería ser, yo solo quiero darle ambiente a la escena!), el compartimiento estaba apenas iluminado por una vela, pues la ventana había sido tapada con la cortina.

- pasen – susurro el más alto de los chicos con voz fúnebre, los dos amigos pasaron como quien pasa a la cueva de un lobo – ¿piensan unirse a nuestro club privado?

- si, ¿Por qué no? – aceptó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, hubo unos susurros de animada aprobación.

- bien, necesitamos influencias jóvenes – aprobó el que había hablado antes con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro - ¿saben a que se dedica la orden de los mortifagos?

- este… seee, claro – mintió James sentándose junto a la chica.

- perfecto, ya viene Amy con el equipo

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el compartimiento, los chicos de séptimo ni se inmutaron, simplemente vieron al frente completamente indiferentes, mientras Sirius y James miraban en todas direcciones, tosían o se miraban las uñas sin saber que hacer, no estaban acostumbrados al silencio y al mismo tiempo no conseguían valor para romper el hielo.

- y eeeh, Tom Riddle ¿verdad? – cuando James dijo esto, los presentes lo voltearon a ver con cara alterada. – y… ¿te gusta el quidditch?

- no, y soy lord Voldemort para ustedes – dijo fríamente el chico, a esto le siguió una carcajada de parte de James y Sirius.

- ¡jajaja, si claro, y yo soy Darth Vader jajaja! – rió James con ganas, sin embargo, las miradas de los llamados mortifagos lo obligaros a parar de golpe, por suerte justo en ese momento entro al compartimiento una decrepita chica desgreñada, con enormes ojos negros, que cargaba una caja negra con sus dos manos.

- Amy, tenemos dos vasallos mas, haznos el favor de marcarlos. – la disimulada sonrisa de Sirius se borro rápidamente.

- ¿marcarnos? – preguntó con voz preocupada, pues no sabía que esperar.

- así es – asintió la chica que estaba junto a el chico Riddle, mientras se descubría su antebrazo derecho dejando ver un tatuaje grotesco de una calavera y una serpiente – todos los mortifagos deben ser marcados – aclaró con una sonrisa psicópata mientras la niña con el nombre de Amy sacaba de la caja una aguja larga y filosa.

- ¡fieles vasallos! - chillo la chica eufórica, que los había volteado a ver con sus grandes ojos negros rápida e inesperadamente - ¿así que han decidido unirse al lado oscuro para servir a nuestro señor tenebroso con su carne y sangre? - pregunto dramáticamente - solo les dolerá unos meses, ¡lo juro! - dijo apuntándole con la aguja a James que por poco se desmaya en ese instante.

- ¡YAAAAAHAYYYY! – los mortifagos ni siquiera vieron la sombra de los chicos que huyeron despavoridos.

- ¡aah no Amy, son los quintos que nos espantas!

- ¿tan pronto cambian de opinión? - pregunto Emma 2 segundos después de lo sucedido - ¿no encontraron lugar disponible?

- er... No exactamente - dijo Sirius temblando de pies a cabeza

- solo digamos que preferimos viajar con ustedes que con unos caníbales enfermos que nos garantizan jodernos la piel con dibujos satánicos, y convertirnos en vasallos de algún enfermo mental de 7° año antes de llegar a Hogwarts - dijo James muy rápidamente - y el suelo del pasillo esta muy duro y un niño vomito en el hace unos minutos.

- ¿y que les hace pensar que somos mejores que ese tal Riddle?- pregunto Sam con una mirada maliciosa.

- ¡vamos!... Tu serias incapaz de lastimar a un ser tan sexy como yo - dijo Sirius con una mirada seductora.

- la ventaja es que te puedo quitar lo "sexy" en lo que te lo cuento, niño - respondió Sam apuntando con su varita a la perfecta nariz de Sirius, que no pareció asustarse en lo mas mínimo.

- creo que no linda... ni siquiera sabes usarla

- de hecho - dijo Lily metiéndose en la discusión - esa es una gran ventaja... ni siquiera ella sabe lo que esta a punto de hacerte.

- hum, Buen punto

En ese instante el tren se puso en marcha y los niños se instalaron de mala gana en uno de los asientos mas alejados de la ventana y se pusieron a leer una revista de Quidditch, las chicas hablaban animadamente entre ellas sobre la casa en la que querían estar y otras cosas mientras que Remus Lupin dormía profundamente con la cabeza recargada en la ventana, y el tiempo paso con velocidad, mientras peleaban, discutían, hablaban y volvían a pelear, sin embargo Remus durmió sin que los gritos y las peleas lo despertaran, esto altero a las tres chicas (y no importa lo que digan, las chicas son mucho mas sensibles a estas cosas que los hombres, que son unos insensibles TODOS... O bueno, ¿los gays cuentan como hombres?).

- oigan... ¿no crees que Lupin podría estar enfermo? - pregunto Emma a Sam y Lily cambiando el tema - míralo, no se a despertado en todo el viaje, y se ve muy pálido.

Sam y Lily voltearon a verlo, francamente si se veía muy mal, muy débil y enfermizo, claro que ya se habían dado cuenta, pero ninguna de las 3 lo había expresado en voz alta

- oye Black... ¿no deberías preguntarle si esta bien, míralo, se ve medio mal ¿no? - dijo Lily con voz preocupada.

-¿qué, ¿por qué yo? - se quejo mientras desviaba su mirada de el diario de James que había estado intentando abrir desde hacia media hora con un broche que había tomado prestado de Sam - James también esta dormido y esta en excelentes condiciones, a menos que las bebidas dietéticas tarden cierto tiempo en hacer efecto.

- ¿QUÉ? O.o - grito Sam riendo con ganas

- estooo... Nada

- eso no importa, vamos Black, Lupin no se a despertado en todo el viaje, y solo míralo... Se nota que esta enfermo - dijo Lily señalándolo con la cabeza.

- aparte los dos son hombres - notó Emma - y como nosotras deben de tener sus cosas estrictamente de hombres ¿no?

- ¡claro que no! - dijo Sirius indignado

- ¿bebidas dietéticas? - repitió Sam que se negaba a olvidar algo tan cómico

- olvídalo si no quieres que James me estrangule antes de terminar mi tierna adolescencia - pidió Sirius pensando en lo que haría James si se enterara que había hablado de mas (brrrr, escalofrío oO)

- ahora no nos importa las bebidas dietéticas ¿ya?... o bueno, después nos cuentas, pero por ahora solamente pregúntale como esta y te abro ese lindo diario en un segundo - dijo Lily sonriente.

- bueno, ya - aceptó Sirius mientras se pasaba al asiento que estaba junto al bello durmiente Remus - pero en un segundo... A ver si puedes, yo ya llevo media hora intentándolo

- bueno, eso es por que eres una versión apenas mas evolucionada de un chimpancé - dijo Sam frustrada

- ja...ja - río sarcásticamente Sirius - que simpática eres

- gracias, ya lo sabía

Sirius iba a contestar, pero Lily lo interrumpió

- ¡YA PAYASO, SOLO PREGUNTALE! - rugió con impaciencia

- si, si, si, ya voy - contesto Sirius presionado - deberías tomar pastillas contra la histeria - murmuro molesto zarandeando a Remus con una mano - ¡Lupin, despierta! - mientras preparaba su mano para abofetearlo.

- ¡NOOO! - chillaron las chicas deteniéndole la mano para salvarle el pellejo a su durmiente amigo

- ¿estas loco? - se indigno Emma fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿sabes algo, déjanos a nosotras despertarlo, después tu platicas con el, ¿esta bien?

- ¡vamos hombre, si lo que queremos es despertarlo, no arrancarle la cabeza, si el no es un animal salvaje como ustedes! - dijo Lily enojada

- ¿eso es un insulto?

- ¡noooo Black, es un piropo! - dijo Sam con sarcasmo

- Sabes Sam... Creo que tratándose d Black si podría ser un piropo

- Lily, Sam, solo hay que despertarlo, ya no se peleen - dijo Emma perdiendo la paciencia

Entonces las tres se dirigieron hacia Remus que respiraba profunda y tranquilamente desde su rincón en la ventana.

- Lupin - susurro Lily con ternura - despierta

Sin embargo el chico continúo durmiendo igual que antes, entonces Emma le empezó a dar pequeñas bofetadas en la cara

- Lupin... ¡Lupin!... ¡LUPIN DESPIERTA! - grito a todo pulmón en el oído del chico - ¡Dios mío!... ¡Creo que este hombre esta muerto! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

- ¡no seas ridícula Sam! - dijo Sam notando la profunda respiración del chico Lupin mientras se acercaba a el - si esto no funciona le daré permiso a Black que le golpee la cabeza - aclaro mientras le tapaba la nariz para que despertara sobresaltado segundos antes de morir asfixiado

-¿¡que dem...? - grito despertándose muy alterado - ¿ya llegamos?

- no Lupin, pero nuestro amigo Sirius quería hablar con tigo - dijo Lily señalando a la figura de Sirius Black mirándose interesado las uñas.

- ah - dijo Remus intentando enfocar la vista - ¿que pasa?

- mira mi querido amigo Lupin, solo nos preguntábamos si te encontrabas bien - dijo Sirius sonriente, Remus solo arqueo una ceja.

- pues... Si - respondió algo confundido

- pues me alegro - dijo Sirius a lo que le siguió un prolongado silencio incomodo - y... ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

Como si Sirius hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, los dos chicos comenzaron a platicar animadamente todo el camino a Hogwarts, al parecer había una gran química entre los dos, después de un rato James despertó para unirse a la plática, y los tres se llevaron muy bien, al parecer iban a ser todos grandes amigos.

- ¡wow! - dijo Lily sorprendida después de escuchar por unos segundos la platica de Sirius, Remus y James - con razón dicen que no nos entienden, lo que pasa es que ellos son todos iguales y nostras todas diferentes... Que criaturas más interesantes

- si claro, cuando sea mayor me voy a comprar una a una iguana, que es mucho mejor que un marido... Bueno, por lo menos es mas fácil de mantener, no es orgulloso, no ronca y no se queda calvo y le sale una panzota chelera al año de casado - declaro Sam muy decidida, sus nuevas amigas rieron divertidas, para celebrarle la gracia a su amiga... De ese momento en adelante el viaje fue más agradable por que los chicos hablaban con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas, y no hubo mas peleas hasta que por fin llegaron a Hogwarts una hora mas tarde.

------------------------

Todos los chicos bajaban del tren maravillados (especial mente los de 1° año) por la magnifica vista de un enorme, (y me refiero a gigantesco y no bromas) castillo medieval que se alzaba en el oscuro cielo nocturno, las chicas estaban muy embobadas viéndolo, hasta que una atronadora voz las saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡los de primer año por aquí! - gritaba una voz que provenía de un hombre alto (demasiado alto) y joven (demasiado joven también, de no mas de 17 años) que llamaba a todos a gritos y señas - !los de 1° año, por aquí! -repitió

Las niñas lo siguieron hasta un lago en donde el ordeno que se subieran 6 o 5 personas por vote, a lo que todos obedecieron, las chicas se subieron juntas a uno con otras dos niñas, mas o menos de su misma edad, llamadas Lisa Lovewood, con su decrepita cara (como la de Phiby de Friends... Me encanta su cara loca, es la mas simpática .) y su rubia y enmarañada melena hico amistad casi inmediatamente con Lily, Emma y Sam y Penélope Patil, esta morena, con porte serio y aburrido, mientras los chicos subían a otro con un tipo llamado Lucius Malfoy y otro llamado Peter Pettigrew (una papa viviente, con cara de rata y actitud de sabandija inmunda) (suena como descripción de animal mítico ¿no: _"el legendario Peter, con cara de rata, cuerpo de huevo de pascua y cola plana como una aspirina, visto por última ves en el sur de la gran bretaña, de actitud traicionera y pente de sabandija"_).

Una ves sobre los votes los chicos se prepararon para un viaje muy agitado, pues seré vrebe, por q tengo calse de mate en 10 minutos y por que este capitulo ya esta muy largo: el imbecil de Malfoy tiro a Peter al lago, donde de no ser por James que se tiro a salvarlo hubiera muerto ahogado, claro que Sirius, furioso, tiro a Malfoy al agua de un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, y este hizo que a Sirius le salieran dos cuernos de chivo en la cabeza, a lo que James reacciono haciendo que a Malfoy le salieran tentáculos por toda la cara (¡aaah, la dulce ventaja de no saber usar una condenada varita magica -!), después, este con esfuerzo logro gritarle un conjuro que James logro evadir lanzándose de nuevo al agua y nadando hasta el barco mas cercano (el de las chicas) por que Malfoy no dejaba de lanzar maleficios, después Lupin intento tomar rienda de tal situación y agarro a Malfoy pidiéndole que se calmara, sin embargo, este lejos de recuperar la calma, tiro a Lupin por la borda y lanzo toda su ira contra Lupin ahora, (que también escapo despavorido siguiendo a James) pero Sirius, ansioso por hacer algo productivo con su vida, se tiro al agua, volcó el bote, tomo a Peter y nado con James y Remus hacia el barco de las chicas, donde se subieron para no morir ahogados, volcando su bote también, que se hundió bajo el peso de tantas personas, (por algo solo podías subirte a un bote con 5 o 6 personas, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo ¬¬) después los chicos y chicas desesperados nadaron hacia otro bote que se volteó por igual, (este es un ejemplo modelo d personas q no aprenden d sus errores ¬´¬)... Claro que después de eso los chicos se esparcieron para subirse en diferentes botes, y antes de llegar a la horilla ya habían causado mas problemas que el resto del colegio en todo el año, y 5 minutos después de tocar tierra, todos los que habían caído al agua ya estaban en el despacho de la joven maestra de transformaciones (la profesora McGonagal) recibiendo una reprimenda, en general eran Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Sam, Emma, Lisa, Penélope, Lucius y otros que habían volcado después: Franck Longbottom, Severus Snape, Narcisa y Bellatrix Black (ambas primas de Sirius) y Arthur Weasley, ese fue un día memorable, pero afortunadamente la fiesta de selección resulto muy normal para todos (en Griffindor quedaron Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Sam, Emma, Lily, y Arthur, en Slithering quedaron Severus, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Lucius, mientras en Ravenclaw quedo Lisa y Penélope y en Hufflepuf solo quedo Franck), después de cenar se les asignaron los dormitorios y los 3 amigos quedaron juntos (Peter se tubo que ir a dormir aparte con unos estudiantes de 5° curso que lo tomaban por botana haciendo de ese día en adelante una pesadilla de su miserable vida inmunda) (jajajajaja soy la malosa de la historia, lo se y no me importa XD) y las tres amigas también quedaron juntas, y nunca, ni después de 7 años, olvidaron lo que paso ese primer día de escuela día.

(N.A: con el paso de los años el gato Pipo dejo de responder a su antiguo nombre por causa de tantas burlas, y de ahora en adelante responderá al nombre de Sirius)


	2. no te matas con la pelirroja

"guerra civi"

(e aquí mi 2do kapi pa los q c tomaron la molestia de leerme , espero q les gust! Jess, 1000 grax x tu revieow, mandame un mail q hac mucho q no hablamos wapa!)

Lily había estado llorando en el baño de mujeres desde hacía mas de una hora (bueno, claro que ya no lloraba, pues nadie puede llorar tanto, a menos que desee tener una lenta muerte de deshidratación) pero seguía escondida en aquel baño en el que solo se escuchaba el tenue sonido de las goteras levemente ampliado por el eco, y de ves en cuando una voz que pasaba por afuera del baño, hablando animadamente, o como se abría la puerta del baño con un fuerte chirrido, sin embargo, Lily pensaba que había algo relajante en aquella atmósfera tan silenciosa; ¡y todo por el imbecil ese de Malfoy, que después de que el profesor le hubiera puesto un cero en la hoja del examen sorpresa que había tenido lugar ese mismo día después del descanso, Malfoy no había esperado para pararse y decir teniendo suficiente cuidado de que todo el mundo lo escuchara: "Tenía que ser una asquerosa sangre sucia para no poder pasar un examen tan sencillo"... eso había bastado para que los 6 años de aguantar todos los insultos de Malfoy estallara; la obvia consecuencia: había terminado en donde ahora estaba haciendo lo que ahora hacía: llorar desconsolada por su problema en un oloroso baño unisex escondido entre la sala de las lechuzas y el aun mas pestilente despacho de Filch, con el constante estrés que le provocaban los exámenes EXTASIS, y todavía las preocupaciones adicionales como Potter, Snape y esas zorras de las primas de ese otro idiota (Sirius) que no paraban de molestarle desde la edad de piedra, y ahora mas que nunca, por tener que desquitar sobre alguien (la cual era Lily la que se podía considerar la "gran afortunada") sus desequilibrios hormonales provocados por la leche baja en grasas marca La La y sus conflictos escolares (¡admirable mujer, yo ya me hubiera lanzado de la torre de astronomía Oo).

Lily miro su reloj: eran las 7:40, y no tardaría en llegar la hora de cenar, entonces, pensó que necesitaba urgentemente apoyo moral de sus amigas, por lo que recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Griffindor, con la esperanza de encontrarlas, sin embargo, antes siquiera de haber terminado de recorrer el pasillo, choco con algo que acababa de aparecer por la esquina por la que planeaba dar la vuelta y se fue de bruces al duro piso de piedra.

- fíjate por donde vas, Evans - le espeto un chico moreno que parecía irritado como solo pocas veces lo había visto... Si, se trataba de James Potter a los 17 años de edad, con el labio partido, el ojo morado, y una de sus manos envuelta en una tela (al perecer le temblaba descontroladamente, por que ni con la venda ni la otra mano sujetándola, podía disimular su involuntario movimiento)

Como era de esperarse, a Lily le preocupo mucho el estado de aquel chico, y no solamente por que parecía que alguien que lo doblaba en tamaño lo había intentado moler a palos, sino, por que nunca lo había visto tan enojado, sin aquella reluciente sonrisa, y eses bromas idiotas que tanto la irritaban, y que, irónicamente, extrañaba en aquel momento.

-¿qué te paso Potter? - pregunto Lily alarmada, mientras el chico le extendía la mano izquierda para ayudarla a levantarse, ya con el semblante algo mas relajado, pero con un leve destello de furia en los ojos.

- nada - gruño este con un tono todavía molesto - disculpa Evans - dicho esto siguió su camino, mientras Lily se preguntaba que demonios le había pasado, y donde estaban sus amigos, que nunca se separaban de el... O más bien, nunca se les veía a ninguno sin su acostumbrada escolta. Lily subió a la torre de Griffindor con estos pensamientos dándole vueltas por la cabeza, hasta que por fin llego al retrato de la dama gorda, que apenas terminaba de cerrarse.

- ¿un mal día querida? - pregunto esta sin interés

- rosa de viento - dijo malhumorada por toda respuesta para poder dirigirse a su dormitorio, donde por desgracia, no encontró a sus amigas para encontrar el apoyo moral que buscaba, por lo que se acostó en su cama a leer un grueso volumen de encantamientos, esperando con impaciencia a sus amigas, que habían preferido ir a tragar como vacas que esperarla en el dormitorio; "ya verán cuando regresen" pensó Lily furiosa "y si no me suben algo de cenar las are tragarse hasta el ultimo libro que me encuentre" se dijo notando como le rugían las tripas.

-------------------------------------------

James acababa de contestar la ultima pregunta de un examen sorpresa de pociones, con un nudo en la garganta, pues ese era el único libro que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza abrir en todo el verano, de ves en cuando volteaba a ver el examen de su compañera de alado para ver si podía entender alguna de las respuestas (pues la chica tenía una letra minúscula, y parecía que en ves de escribir con letras pintaba moscos aplastados en la superficie de la hoja), de ves en cuando también miraba de reojo la hoja de la compañera que tenía del otro lado, que definitivamente tenía una letra que podía ser leída por seres humanos, pero había podido leer lo suficiente de su redacción como para entender que sacaría mejor nota si en lugar de contestar a las preguntas escribía en letras bien grandes "EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES ES GAY" y se lo entregara al profesor, guiñándole un ojo como lo hacía para ligar, (en pocas palabras, lo que podía leer en la hoja de su compañera de la derecha eran en ocasiones palabras que ni existían), por lo que solo se limito a escribir tantas estupideces sin sentido como sus compañeras que tenía a ambos lados, hasta que el profesor de pociones paso de mesa en mesa lentamente a checar los exámenes, hasta que llego justo a la derecha de su escritorio compartido y tomo el pedazo de pergamino de su compañera, lleno de rayones y palabras que probablemente se imagino la autora alguna noche que se fumo un churro de mota.

- ¿me podría explicar, señorita Evans, lo que significa "tabla periodica"? - pregunto el profesor con un tono gélido en la voz - y "carbono" y "Zinc" y... ¿qué demonios es el "_sodio_"?

James se fijo como Lily bajaba la mirada para mirarse los zapatos, con la cara más roja que su prendido cabello rojo, y no pudo evitar sentir un enorme odio contra el profesor, al escuchar tantas risitas tontas y carcajadas estridentes. Lily pareció murmurar algo casi inaudible.

- ¿disculpe? - pregunto el profesor, como queriendo agrandar su humillación

- son elementos muggles - dijo con vos mas fuerte, lo que causo que las carcajadas se multiplicaran

Entonces fue cuando Malfoy se paro de su asiento para decir lo más fuerte que pudo, para que todo el mundo lo oyera:

-Tenía que ser una asquerosa sangre sucia para no poder pasar un examen tan sencillo

Entonces, todos borraron la sonrisa inmediatamente de sus labios inmediatamente.

- un punto menos para Slithering - dijo el profesor con una leve sonrisa - y diez puntos menos a Grifindor, señorita Evans.

James solo alcanzó a ver como Lily salía corriendo de la mazmorra con lagrimas en los ojos, antes de levantarse y salir tras ella, seguido de sus amigos, que habían estado pendientes de el al ver como el profesor de pociones hablaba así de esa chica que tanto le gustaba, (conociendo de años a James, podía llegar a hacer muchas barbaridades por las cosas que le gustaban o que apreciaba mucho... Como la ves que había colgado a un chico de Ravenclaw de la ropa interior por dos horas de la torre de astronomía, hasta que le diera la razón sobre que los Appleby Arrows eran el equipo de idiotas mas grande del mundo por haber perdido el mundial contra las Avispas de Wimbourne 20 a 790 en el mundial) sin embargo casi nadie lo noto, por que en ese momento sonaba la campana, y todos se pararon al mismo tiempo, para dirigirse a clase de Herbología con los Ravenclaw.

- James, cálmate - le pidió su a migo Remus, pisándolo los talones

- si, no es para tanto- dijo Sirius con vos exasperada – solo daño un poquito su integridad moral, a mi me lo hacen todo el tiempo – apuntó el moreno mientras una atractiva y desgreñada chica de Hufflepuf, sonriente, levantaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle el trasero mientras pasaba.

- aparte tenemos Herbología - chillo Peter con vos temblorosa - y si nos saltamos esa clase tendremos problemas – (¡huy mijo! Con migo como escritora los tendrás de todos modos, MUAJAJAJA)

- Peter... Solo por que me caes mal, y por que ayer te cache durmiendo con un oso de peluche a noche, (que por cierto destripe hoy en la mañana) - dijo Sirius, arto del carácter de su amigo cobarde de su feo amiguillo- me saltare esa clase y te amarrare dentro de un armario si intentas ir - le advirtió a Peter con una mirada asesina, acto seguido: Petes sale huyendo despavorido de las garras destripa-osos de su amigo, hacia la clase de Herbología, antes de ser amarrado en un armario - jeje - rió Sirius al verlo correr por el pasillo - la próxima ves que lo vean será comiéndose ese estúpido oso de peluche

-si, si, como sea, tienen que ayudarme a encontrar a Evans - dijo James con un tono de preocupación impregnado en la voz.

- ¿para que? - pregunto Remus como visualizando la situación - ¿para consolarla? ¿Para apapacharla? ¡Hay Jimmy no seas ridículo, me suena a chiste malo de Adal Ramones, No te ofendas amigo, pero tienes menos tacto que un Slithering intentando de consolar a una Hufflepuf despechada, la ultima ves que intentaste ayudar a Peter con su ultimo fracaso amoroso termino en un psicólogo por todo eso que le dijiste de que necesitaba tener mas chispa que una papa y que su problema era que era aburrido y que alguien con mas cerebro que su ultima novia habría salido con un huevo de pascua en lugar de con el y no habría notado la diferencia... sin mencionar todas las veces que mencionaste su problema de sobre-peso y el tufazo que siempre tiene a queso Oaxaca

- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? - pregunto James sin entender.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿si no puedes ayudar al baboso de Peter como piensas ayudar a una chica?

- bueno, si no quieres acompañarnos siempre te puedo amenazar como a Peter - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa - solo que contigo es mas divertido

- ¿consideras divertido que te avienten de un 3er piso a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw por intentar atar a Remus a un poste de Quidditch?- pregunto James asombrado

- claro... Fue la primera vez que volé sin escoba

- y fue la ultima ves que lo hiciste en semanas antes de que se curara el cocsis roto - recordó James.

- disculpa, pero me dan miedo las alturas, si me hubieras amenazado como a Peter de amarrarme a un armario, probablemente solo te hubiera dado una salvaje golpiza o algo menos grave

- ¿me van a ayudar a buscar a Evans o no?- pregunto James arto de divagar

Sus dos amigos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a James a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero sin embargo, conforme caminaban se daban cuenta de lo grande que era aquel castillo, y de lo difícil que iba a ser encontrar a una persona (nunca se les paso por la mente consultar en el mapa del merodeador ¬.¬) por lo que pensaron en un plan mejor, y se encaminaron hacia los terrenos del colegio, donde los Slithering y los Hufflepuf tomaban clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y esperaron detrás de una de las enormes calabazas que criaba el guardabosques del colegio, donde escucharon como la profesora Helena daba una clase sobre las diferencias entre los dragones Chinos y Europeos, hasta que termino la clase, y los alumnos se dirigían a la ultima clase del día, Sirius, Lupin y James, observaban escondidos detrás de la calabaza a los alumnos que se dirigían de regreso al castillo, hasta que distinguieron entre la multitud esa cabellera amarilla platinada inconfundible, e inmediatamente pusieron en practica su bien planeado plan... Bueno, si se puede llamar plan tirarle 5 dientes de un golpe en la mandíbula a alguien que venía completamente desprevenido y causar una guerra civil entre los Hufflepuf y los Slithering: niños y niñas, de ambas casas se pusieron a defender, unos a los Griffin y otros al idiota ¬¬, Hogwarts nunca recordara nada parecido, y la pobre enfermera Pomfrey tampoco recordara tener tantas camas llenas en un solo día... O mas bien, en una sola hora, pues nada mas llevaban como 10 minutos en su 3ra guerra mundial cuando mas de la mitad de los profesores se habían juntado para intentar calmar la situación (lo que les tomo todavía otros 20 minutos), y llevar a los estudiantes arrastrando les tomo una media hora mas.

-¡¡¡¡POTTER! - gritaba la profesora McGonagall cuando ya todos estuvieron en la enfermería - ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL HACER UN CAMPO DE BATALLA A LA MUGGLE EN NUESTRO ANTES TRANQUILO JARDIN? - grito fuera de si

- profesora, yo solo quería tirarle los dientes a Malfoy, no mandar a la enfermaría a la mitad de mis compañeros de Hufflepuf y a la mitad de los imbéciles de Slithering - dijo a la defensiva James (N.A: creo que a James no c le da muy bien dialogar ¬.¬)

La profesora tardo un rato mas en hablar, temblaba de furia, y parecía estar poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad por no tirarlo por la ventana como Remus a Sirius.

- ¡VE CON EL DIRECTOR AHORA MISMO, POTTER! - rujio la profesora McGonagall

A James no le preocupo que la profesora McGonagall le gritara eso a apenas 5 cm. de su cara, pues lo que mas había escuchado en todos sus años en Hogwarts junto con Sirius era eso y "¡UNA MAS Y TE LARGAS DEL COLEGIO POTTER!", "¡UNA SEMANA DE CASTIGO POTTER!" "¡50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRIFINDOR POTTER!" y "¡POTTER! ¿¡ES ESO GOMA DE MASCAR?", así que sin quejarse ni reprochar fue hacia la oficina del director, a la que ya había ido estado facil mas de 50 veces, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente molesto cada ves que alguien lo mandaba a la oficina del director. Cuando por fin llego a la estatua de la gárgola, le gruño malhumorado la contraseña (que se obviamente se sabía de memoria) y entro subiendo por las escaleras de caracol hasta donde lo esperaba la puerta de bronce, a las que toco fuertemente, para que lo recibiera el profesor Dumbledore en persona.

- pasa James - le dijo como si lo estuviera esperando- ¿con que as empezado una guerra en los terrenos del colegio, eh?... Y a la muggle - a James e pareció que el profesor le sonreía con la mirada - bueno, tu sabes que odio castigarte (y me as echo castigarte mas que a toda la escuela junto con tu amiguito Black), pero creo que no puedo dejarte ir sin un castigo después de haber mandado a la enfermaría a la mitad de mis estudiantes... Y a Malfoy en especial - dijo Dumbledore como si no le gustara lo que acababa de decir - pero como Malfoy es un imbecil - agrego (parece q todos están de acuerdo con migo) - y no le menciones a nadie lo que acabas de escuchar - dijo viendo como James formulaba una sonrisa cómplice - solamente te daré un par de semanas trabajando en la cocina...

- ¡no profesor!... ¿no recuerda que la ultima ves incendié la cocina y todo el colegio tuvo que comer cenas congeladas muggles por una semana?

- no, ese fue su amigo Black - respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa inteligente

- ¡no, fui yo, pero le regale tres galeones y le hice su tarea por una semana si ocultaba la evidencia de que los petardos ilegales muggles eran míos

- hum... Ya me extrañaba que el joven Black bajara tanto de promedio- dijo Dumbledore pensativo - esta bien, limpiara los inodoros antes de cenar

- er... ¿no prefiere que prepare la comida?

- no, la lasaña congelada tiene un sabor horrible, y nunca e entendido bien como funciona ese horno de micronitas, pero ya puede marcharse - dijo Dumbledore bajando la vista para seguir armando el rompecabezas de la modelo Paris Hilton que James había interrumpido.

- pero antes de irme... - dijo James mientras Dumbledore levantaba la vista- ¿"todos los baños de Hogwarts" significa también los vestidores de damas?

- no - respondió Dumbledore bajando la cabeza hacia su rompecabezas - pero si te sirve de consuelo, puedes limpiar la caja de arena de la señora Norris - lo "consoló" Dumbledore

- creo q mejor me voy - dijo James malhumorado, abriendo la puerta, por la cual entraron las dos amigas de Lily: Emma y Sam, antes de que el pudiera salir, que al parecer tenían que decirle algo muy importante al director, después bajo la escalera de caracol y se dirigió a la enfermería mas enojado que de costumbre, tomo un par de pasadizos para llegar antes, doblo una esquina y... ¡ZAZ, choco con un manchón rojo, como una cabeza mas bajo que el, que se dio de bruces contra el suelo, pero en aquel momento, James estaba tan enojado que no recordó que era ella lo que había estado buscando todo el día, entonces, le dijo con el malhumor que tenía impregnado en la vos:

- fíjate por donde vas, Evans

Al parecer Lily parecía asustada por el aspecto que tenía James, como era obvio (pues no todos los días se lo veía con el aspecto de un soplón de la mafia) por lo que en vez de defenderse, como lo hubiera hecho normalmente dijo con un tono preocupado:

-¿qué te paso Potter?

En ese momento James recordó que apenas un par de horas antes ella había salido corriendo del aula de pociones con lágrimas en los ojos, y se sintió algo culpable por su tono de voz.

- nada- respondió a la evasiva, sin poder evitar un ligero tono de irritación en la voz, mientras le tendía la mano izquierda - disculpa Evans. - cuando la chica se hubo encontrado de pie, James solo continuo su camino, hacia la torre de Griffindor, (pues no tenía ganas de comer, ni de ir a la enfermería), por unos pasadizos para llegar antes a su meta, entro apenas unos segundos antes que Lily, se dirigió a su dormitorio, y se tumbo en la cama, hundiendo la cara en las almohadas... El sabía que tenía que limpiar todos los baños del colegio antes de cenar... La ventaja era que no iba a cenar, y entonces es castigo no sería valido (si; James puede ser tan malo como los elotes en lata pera dialogar, pero retorcer las reglas para su beneficio no era ningún problema)... Sin embargo el sabía que no se escaparía de el castigo que tendría que cumplir al día siguiente después de que Dumbledore le aclarara innecesariamente el castigo, cenara o no, y al pensar esto se sintió apesumbrado y molesto... Si Sirius o Remus no le subían algo de comer, los haría tragarse a todos cada uno de los libros que encontrara... Y Peter no sería el único en tragarse ese condenado oso de peluche destripado, pensó sin enterarse de que la chica de sus sueños estaba pensando lo mismo en aquel momento, una habitación mas arriba.

-------------------------------------------

Hata aquí el 2do kapi lectores! Xfa dejen sus opiniones, espero q les haya gustado J

UN SOPLO DEL PROX CAPI:

1.- FIUUUUUU

2.- una mala idea: una legal venganza


	3. una legal venganza? oO

- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN? – Chilló Lily cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver las cabezas de Emma y Sam .- ¿NUNCA SE LES PASO POR LA MENTE APOYARME EN ESTOS DOLOROSOS MOMENTOS ToT¿O mínimo traer algo de comer pa qu se oxigene mi cerebro y no me quedeestùpida u.Û?

- discúlpanos Lil, lo que pasa es que tuvimos que arreglar tu problemita de la tarde por ti x que tu desapareciste en la inmensidad del planeta tierra n.n

Lily no pudo evitar sonrisa traviesa,como si se tratara de una pequeña niñita cómplice de una travesura.

- ¿y ahora que hicieron? U¬Û

- er... Pues pensamos seriamente en poner algún veneno para ratas en el plato de inocentes hojuelas de avena de Malfoy, pero creo que no nos podíamos dar el lujo de envenenar a un estudiante antes de que nos recuperemos de la última bromita que hicimos… ¡50 puntos menos para Griffindor por cada una¡Solo por prenderle fuego a la túnica de esa Black Oo ¡Dios, a la McGonagall le entro temprano la menopausia!

- ¡que va¡le entro la locura U.Ù! - dedujo Emma

- si, si... ¿Entonces que le hicieron? - pregunto Lily con exasperación

- bueno - comenzó Sam escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras - creo que 150 puntos menos para Griffindor en un día es demasiado, por lo que decidimos tomar nuestra dulce venganza de una manera mas, esto... Legal.

En aquel momento la sonrisa de Lily desapareció bruscamente (Lily: Legal? --O¬Ô--)

- ¿es una broma¡Por Dios Sam, solo dime que es una broma aun que sea mentira!

- no Lil, lo acusamos con Dumbledore ¿no es genial .¡Ni nos quitaran puntos¡oye!eso no se ve todos los días - dijo Sam intentando desesperada hacer que la expresión psicópata de Lily desapareciera (oO)

- mira Lily, ya sabemos que no te gusta hacer esto, pero creo que dejar a Griffindor con menos 150 puntos tampoco es muy divertido, esta era la mejor opciònU¬Û

- ¿acusar¡creen que eso es lo que me molesta¡hay mas de 50 profesores aquí¡Por que¡Por que tenían que ir justo con el director, por qué tenían que ir con Dumbledore entre todas las miles de opciones que tenían?

- no entiendo que problemas tienes con Dumbledore T.T - dijo Sam alterada.

- Sam, As pasado siete años de tu vida con Dumbledore y no te as notado que esta loco! si; es un gran profesor y el mejor mago de la actualidad¿pero no recuerdas la ves que obligo a toda la escuela a tomar clases de ballet cuando Black se burlo de Jo al dar una demostración publica en la escuela¿o cuando nos obligo a aprender a usar el horno de microondas para que pudiéramos comer cenas congeladas cuando algún idiota exploto las cocinas del colegio, o cuando los idiotas de los merodeadores nadaron desnudos en el lago a la 1 de la madrugada y nos hicieron tomar todos clases de danza acuática? - (Oo parece q todo lo malo q pasa en Hogwarts es culpa de James & Co. oO) -¡Los alumnos los acribillaron por semanas¡y solo por que Dumbledore piensa que "todo es una gran oportunidad para aprender, que no se debe desperdiciar"!

Altermino desu discurso sus amigas cayeron en la cuenta de que habían cometido el peor error que pudieron haber cometido, ambas intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas queserìancómicas en otra ocasión (O.O).

- ¡oh, Dios mío O.O! -chillo Sam al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Lily - dijo Emma reconociendo de inmediato ese "¡oh, Dios mío O.O!" - la próxima ves que nos digas queseremos la botana de todo el colegio y que seremos acribilladas hasta en el ultimo rincón de este planeta solo después de una humillación publica por favor intenta suavizar un poco el golpe estando consiente de que esta Sam presente. - pidió Emma, mientras Sam comenzaba a reírse histérica - ¡no puede ser!... escapemos antes de que empiece a escuchar a lasvoces psicópatas que le susurran ideas ridículas T.T - suplico Emma.

Afortunadamente Sam no escucho su comentario, pues unas pequeñas vocesamistosas le susurraban brillantes ideas para huir del colegio.

- ya empezó otra ves - dijo Lily hundiendo su cara entre sus manos, sin embargo como ya dije, Sam solo escuchaba a sus fieles consejeras imaginarias.

- ¡jajajaja! - reía Sam frotándose las manos- ¡que harían ustedes dos sin mi amistad!... ¡de seguro ahora estarían muertas de miedo, sufriendo alguna clase de colapso nervioso o algo por el estilo, pero yo conservo la calma, y gracias a eso podré idear un plan para que podamos escapar de Hogwarts!escuchen mi brillante plan para salvarles el pellejo: Emma, tu podrás empezar a recolectar ramitas del jardín, para que yo pueda construir una balsa para que escapemos por el lago, si, ya se que soy brillante, no tienen que recordármelo ¡jajaja, tu, Lily, podrás seducir a Black para poder secuestrarlo y poder usarlo de rehén cuando los aurores nos estén buscando¡nunca imaginarán que lo comeremos cuando las provisiones ya se hayan terminado, también podemos obligarlo a que nos haga algún striptase privado, no les iba a contar lo sexy que me parecía, pero ya que nuestras miserables vidas están arruinadas creo que ya no importa que lo sepan ¡jajaja¡oigan, también podríamos entrenar a monos mayordomos para facilitar nuestra nueva vida en el bosque, a ellos también podemos comerlos cuando dejen de ser bellos y útiles¡jajaja¡Hey! Chicas, todavía no termino de contarles mi plan¿o ya quieren irrecogiendo ramitas? –se interrumpió al ver que sus amigas estaban huyendo de ella

- er, Sam, creemos que tu plan es genial, pero creo que tiene un par de inconvenientes... para empezar no creo que con una balsa echa de ramitas lleguemos mes lejos que un numeroso grupo de auroresexperimentados, y tampoco creo que ninguna de nosotras seduciría a Black para secuestrarlo o comerlo y por ultimo pero mas importante, no hay monos mayordomos en el bosque, que era la idea que mas me interesaba, pero la verdad es que nos vamos por que das miedo en tus colapsos, tons decidimos ir a comer algo abajo en lo que se te pasa n.n - dicho esto Emma y Lily salieron a la sala común.

- ¡chicas, esta bien, yo recogeré las ramitas... Y secuestrare a Lupin que tiene mas fibra... ¡chicas, espérenme! - chillo saliendo tras sus amigas, pero deteniéndose en seco para gritarles a sus amigas antes de bajar la escalera de piedra: - ¡oigan, lo que dije de Black era broma ¿saben?

Una ves en la sala común las chicas se quedaron platicando hasta que se quedaron solas, ya debían de ser mas de las 12 de la noche, por que en la sala común ya solo se encontraban las tres amigas y un chico de pelo rojizo que terminaba sus deberes pendientes con desesperación, por lo que Emma, soñolienta, se puso en pie de su cómodo lugar enfrente de la chimenea y dando las buenas noches desapareció tras la puerta de su dormitorio, Sam no tardo mucho en irse, y el chico de cabello rojizo se quedo todavía algo mas antes de subir a su dormitorio al borde de las lagrimas, sin embargo, Lily se quedo mirando el fuego hasta que solo quedaron brazas, nunca supo cuento tiempo se quedo en aquel cómodo lugar solo pensando, hasta que...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

--------------------------------------

James notaba como le rujian las tripas dolorosamente, sin embargo sus dos amigos continuaban sin aparecer detrás de la puerta (y digo dos por que ese año le había tocado a Peter irse a otra habitación, con mocosos hiperactivos que hacían de su vida un infierno) (jeje te lo dije Peter, rata inmunda o!) y termino por llegar a la conclusión de que no llegarían esa noche, después de todo a Sirius se le habían abalanzado 20 chicas (con intensiones poco claras) a Peter lo había atacado una chica de 11 años y había terminado en el lago con un ojo morado y lo que le había pasado a Remus era un completo misterio (cuandole entraba la chispaera muy poco probable que fuera el él que terminara mal, sin embargo en esa revolución-salvaje-anárquica muy poca gente no había terminado mal y esoseran los pocos afortunadosque no habían participado en ella ¬¬), por lo que despues intento dormir para mañana tragarse la mitad de la mesa del comedor, sin embargo el dolor en la mano le impedía dormir, por lo que comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mas aburrido de lo que recordaba haber estado en años, entonces vio en la mesita de noche de Remus un libro queeste estaba leyendo desde que el año había empezado y estaba a medio terminar. James leyó la cara:"_Cumbres Borrascosas_" enese momento James jugaría matatenas con una niña de 5 años con tal de dejar de aburrirse por lo que tomo el libro ycomenzó a leer:

"_regreso en este momento de visitar al dueño de mi casa. Sospecho que ese solitario vecino me dará mas de..."_

"¡hay, olvídalo oO!" pensó James arrojando el libro sobre su hombro, el cual callo por la ventana "mejor voy por algo de comer a las cocinas del colegio", dicho esto tomo el mapa del merodeador y salio a la sala común pensando que Remus debía estar loco o debía tener unos hobbies bastante raros, sin embargo, al terminar de bajar las escaleras noto que una persona seguía despierta, justo en el asiento mas cercano a la salida de la sala común, por lo que no podría salir al pasillo de afuera, así que se dio la vuelta malhumorado dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de odio a esa persona que sería la responsable de que muriera de hambre durante la noche, (se preguntaran¿y por que rayos no sacó su capa invisible¿saben? las capas invisibles también tienen que ser lavadas, imagínate ir caminando lo mas tranquilo y ver una mancha de mermelada flotando, digo, lectores, usen su criterio U.Û) sin embargo, cuando noto de quien se trataba la persona responsable de su trágica muerte se paro en seco para ver su cara apenas visible a la débil luz de las brazas de la chimenea, y... ¡unas ranas de chocolate sobre la mesa, entonces todo quedo decidido: subió las escaleras de nuevo a su dormitorio, dejo el mapa y regreso a la sala común, donde encontró a la chica de sus sueños, y un montón de seductoras ranas de chocolate sobre la masa frente a ella, (que en aquel momento tenían el mismo atractivo) James camino lentamente y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, Lily parecía fundida en sus pensamientos. James sonrió mientras extendía una mano pera llamar su atención, esperando que ella volteara risueña y deseosa de tener compañía, sin embargo, cuando James toco su hombro, Lily solo...

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- (Lily O)

- ¡AAAAAAAH! – (James ôO)

- ¡AAAAAAAH! – (Lily de nuevo ¬¬)

- ¡joder Evans, no grites! - pidió James, sintiendo como el corazón le latía en la garganta

Al parecer Lily reconoció esa molesta voz que tanto odiaba, que la atormentaba en los pasillos, en las aulas, en el comedor, en la sala común y en sus peores pesadillas (o sueños eróticos XD)

- ¿P-potter? - pregunto esta con voz quebrada debido al susto - ¿qué chingada haces a las... - comenzó consultando su reloj - ... 12:30 de la noche?

- Buscando ranas de chocolate - respondió tomando una de la mesa - ¿y tú?

Lily resopló molesta con la actitud de James.

- comiendo ranas de chocolate – respondió irónica fulminando con la mirada al chico - si, Potter, puedes sentarte, y te ruego que tomes una rana de chocolate - dijo con sarcasmo, viendo como James se desperezaba y cruzaba las piernas sobre la mesa ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre tan confiado de si mismo?

- gracias Evans, muy amable - respondió James con naturalidad - ¿que no puedes dormir?

- nooo Potter¿cómo crees que voy a tener problemas para dormir? solamente que quiero disfrutar mis últimos minutos en Hogwarts antes de ser la botana de todo el condenado colegio - respondió de mala gana Lily

- ¡ah, eso! no te preocupes yo se lo que pasa y el coraje se las va a pasar en un par de meses -.

- ¡uuuy Potter, mil gracias¡Solo dos meses de ser acribillada en todos los pasillos de Hogwarts! No sabes lo bien que me siento ahora, de este momento en adelante te consultare cada ves que tenga algún problema ¬¬!

- ¡oye, gracias, tu confianza es mucho para mi

- era sarcasmo Potter ¬¬ - aclaro Lily echando chispas por los ojos

- Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo yo no te acribillare en todos los pasillos de Hogwarts - dijo James mirando a la pelirroja, que para su sorpresa ablando su expresión de furia y formulo una débil sonrisa.

- Gracias Potter

- ¿eso ya no es sarcasmo? - bromeo el chico

La pelirroja entrecerró sus verdes ojos para mirar con expresión amenazadora a James, después tomo otra rana de chocolate y bajo la vista para ver la mano del chico.

- ¿qué te paso en la mano, niño? - pregunto metiéndose a la boca un trozo de la rana de chocolate

Eraobioque no ibaa responder:"mira Lily, como el imbecil de Malfoy te ofendio decidí tirarle todos los dientes de un madrazoy armar una guerra en los terrenos del colegio en el nombre del amor .", por lo quesolo dijo:

_- oh, _nada importante, solamente comande una tropa de guerrilleros mal experimentados en una pequeña revolución de hoy en la tarde - se excuso con lo primero q c l ocurrió.

Lily dejo escapar una risa que logro disimular con un ataque de tos y ambos quedaron un momento en silencio.

- ¿y que te paso en el ojo?

- uno de mis soldados me dio un codazo en el ojo cuando le metieron el pie mientras corría eufórico por el campo de batalla

Lily sonrió y miro al suelo.

- no quiero ni imaginar lo que te paso en el labio y por que se rompieron tus gafas - dijo Lily - ¿por que no fuiste a la enfermaría?.

- no me creas Evans, pero no estaba de humor para eso

- ¡buff! Yo me cuidaría todo eso, no tiene buena pinta... Espérame un momento - dijo Lily levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. James espero un momento hasta que Lily regreso con algo una pequeña maleta blanca, con una cruz roja pintada en el centro, de la cual saco un vendaje y otras cosas.

- ¿para que tienes todo eso? - pregunto James atónito

- bueno, veras Potter, mi papá es un doctor...

- aaah, claro, por supuesto… ¿y que chingados es eso Oo?

- es como un sanador, pero como sea, cuando le dije como se curaba con magia me dijo que no confiaba mucho en esos métodos, por que temía que algo fuera a salir mal (no conoces a mi papá, lo preocupon, dice que no puedo tener novio hasta los 40, y que no puedo casarme hasta los 85 mínimo U-Û) entonces me dio esto y me pidió que si podía evitar ir a la enfermería sería lo mejor, y que usara esto... Es lo que usan los doctores, no es tan eficiente, pero creo que es mejor usarlo, por que esa mano se ve fatal - dijo arreglando unas cosas sobre la masa, mientras James miraba maravillado todo lo que sacaba, como si fuera un chimpancé ignorante.

- ¡uuuh! - exclamo sacando una jeringa del pequeño maletín - ¿qué es esto?

- una jeringa - respondió sonriendo, mientras veía la cómica imagen de James inspeccionando la jeringa como un simio en el consultorio de un doctor

- ¿y para que es?

- créeme, no quieres saberlo

- ¿se lo has mostrado a Arthur OÔ?

- ¡oh, ya lo e echo! - respondió Lily sonriente

- ¿y?

- intento robármela... De echo todavía lo intenta - respondió viendo como James reía con su encantadora sonrisa… ¡no!James Potter no era encantador, era solo que era tan guapo, listo, simpático y sexy... ¡pero en que estaba pensando¡James Potter no era nada de eso! Lily sintió un escalofrió - préstame tu mano - pidió Lily extendiendo la suya para tomar la de James

- eh... ¿para que? - pregunto desconfiado

- solamente voy a vendártela - respondió Lily con sencillez

- pero... ¿qué no son esos doctotes los que parten en cachos a la gente? - pregunto James con un nudo en la garganta - ¡Dios mio!... ¡que carajo piensas hacer con eso Ô.Ô?

- Potter... Es una venta

- em... Si claro - dijo sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado - ¿entonces vas a ser una datora para mi eeh n.n?

- doctora - lo corrigió Lily - mi papá quería que fuera una antes de enterarse de que era una bruja por que el es uno - Lily acomodo la mano de James en la venda y comenzó a envolverla con cuidado – bueno, esto no es gran cosa, pero es mejor que dejarlo así - explico amarrándole la venda - y ahora no te muevas - pidió tomando un pequeño frasco de la mesa y poniendo algo de su contenido en un poco de algodón - quizás sientas un poquito de dolor, pero…

- ¡AHAHAY! - chillo James cuando Lily le puso el algodón - ¿y tu papá se queja de los sanadores Oo?

- ¡hombres! – Murmuro Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco - esta científicamente comprobado que los hombres aguantan menos dolor que las mujeres - explico regresando el frasco al pequeño maletín - pero todos ustedes tienen que ser orgullosos – refunfuñó tomando una pomada de la mesa

- Evans... ¿eso va a doler? - pregunto temeroso.

- no Potter - respondió poniéndole un poco en el ojo magullado - ya esta... No ha sido tan malo ¿verdad? - James solo la miro con reproche, como un niño pequeño - Potter, compórtate como el adulto que eres

- ¡no soy ningún adulto, soy un adolescente casi mayor de edad

- aja, pero no eres un niñito pequeño, ahora, si te portas bien te doy una paleta .… déjame ver como esta tu labio- dijo colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, y acariciando con su pulgar la cortada que haría su labio - creo que sobrevivirá señor Potter - bromeo sin apartar su mano, James sonrió con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que Lily se ruborizara, sintiendo un irresistible impulso de hacer algo loco (como el q yo siento al ver a Sean William Scout en cualquiera de sus películas o.O) (prrrr, papitoo!), James simplemente siguió sonriéndole encantadoramente ¬¬

- ¿piensas besarme? - cuando James dijo estotomo una voz ronca y suave, haciendo que Lily sintiera algo muycurioso en el estomago. - me gusta que las chicas tomen la iniciativa - claro que esa cosa era una vil y sucia mentira (o como sirius dirìa: "una pequeña y piadosa mentirilla"), pero James se estaba divirtiendomiucho con todo el asunto yqueria ver cuanto iba a soportar Lily (cualquier otra ya se le hubiera echado encima)

-no payaso idiota, tienes el labio partido–dijo cortando un pedazo de venda adhesiva y poniéndoselo en la boca

- puedes hacerte la difícil - dijo James bajando su vos, hasta convertirlo en una especie de ronroneo que a Lily le pareció irresistible - e encontrado muchas chicas que hacen lo mismo y no duran mas de 30 segundos

- pero yo no soy como muchas - dijo Lily apartando su mano de la mejilla de James y dándose la vuelta para recoger lo que había en la mesa – hoy no Potter

- ¿y mañana?- pregunto James al oído de la chica, colocándose detrás de ella y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Lily – digo, solo faltan unos 15 minutos para mañana ¿no?

- ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en esta vida – le espeto Lily sintiendo como el mentón de James se recargaba en su hombro y sintiendo su respiración en su oreja.

- ¿segura? - pregunto James en un susurro que Lily no hubiera escuchado de no ser por que en aquel momento la persona que lo había dicho le estaba mordiendo y besando la oreja juguetonamente.

- n-no... ¡digo, si! - exclamo Lily distraída, intentando disimular un escalofrío en vano

- mjm - dijo James con sarcasmo, sin dejar de básala juguetonamente, ahora en el cuello, y notando con placer como Lily comenzaba, con manos temblorosas, a meter todo atrabancadamente en el maletín de su padre.

- ¡suéltame, payaso, o te… o te…! – Lily intentaba alegar a James dándole codazos, sin embargo el chico no perecía tener intención de moverse

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme escuálida, pellizcarme? – dijo tomando las manos de Lily, cruzándolas bajo ella y dejando caer todo su peso sobre la pobre chica inmovilizándola completamente contra el sillón, Lily grito y forcejeo con furia sin poder moverse ni un centímetro.

- ¡aaah¡No, muévete Potter! – James reía de la situación - ¡Potter¡no puedo respirar, quítate de encima! – chillo la chica pateando como loca con la cabeza sumida en los cojines del sillón en el que estaban, hasta que finalmente se quedo inmóvil, apenas pudo mover la cabeza lo suficiente para poder respirar, de esa manera ambos se quedaron por un rato, Lily comenzó a reírse de la situación– esto es ridículo niño, ahora te recomiendo que me sueltes o te… te…

- ¿o que, Evans? - Lily soltó un suspiro de derrota.

- Potter, te lo advierto ¡suéltame o gritare!

- si chucha, apenas puedes respirar – se burlo James.

- contare hasta tres… una… - Lily tomo aire.

- ni se te ocurra Evans

- dos…

- ¡de acuerdo, te soltaré…!

- y tre…

Justo en ese momento James selló sus labios con un dulce beso, que dejo a Lily petrificada, también pudo notar que el chico ya la había soltad y aprovechando la oportunidad se dio la vuelta, haciendo que ambos se fueran de bruces al suelo, quedando Lily sobre James, la primera mirando asombrada al segundo.

¿en que estabas pensando Potter?

En ti Lily – respondió el chico sonriendo (aaaaw, violines porfa T.T)

Ambos volvieron a besarse dulcemente, al poco rato, (digamos unos, hum.. 15 minutos en el que se violaron al menos 7 reglas de moralidad en el suelo de la sala común) ambos tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

- James – susurro Lily a un centímetro de los labios del chico - Dos cosas, una: llámame Evans, y dos… - continuo incorporándose con cada una de sus piernas a los costados del chico y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa - ¡SI SE LO CUENTAS A ALGUIEN TE SACARE DE LA MUGRE, IDIOTA!

Dicho esto fue como un huracán hacia su dormitorio dejando un rastro de destrucción detrás de ella, mientras que james tubo que reponerse del susto antes de que sus piernas pudieras sostener su peso de nuevo pero una ves de pie solo le falto aventar flores rosas para ser la encarnada versión de la felicidad.


	4. castigo de un viejo decrepito

"las consecuencias de una legal venganza"

Aquella mañana Lily despertó sobresaltada por la horrenda pesadilla que acababa de tener, mientras, a apenas a un muro de distancia James (la habitación de los merodeadores se encontraba justo encima de la de ellas) se despertaba con una sonrisa por el sueño angelical q lo había ido a visitar, se levantaron de un salto y comenzaron a vestirse para lo q ellos pensaron q sería otro día mas en el colegio Hogwarts de magia, ( lo cual era un craso error) Lily pensaba en el desayuno y en alguna manera de matar a Potter y hacer q pareciera un accidente y Potter pensaba en el desayuno y en sus amigos en la enfermería q esperaban escuchar la mejor y mas fresca anegadota de su vida; cuendo ambos bajaron al gran comedor se sentaron en polos opuestos de pa mesa para evitar una incomoda situaciòn (mas de parte de Lily que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado). James estaba fundido en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar la maera mas heroica de relatar su mas reciente triunfo que solo habìa logrado despues de 7 años de acoso ininterrumpible, cuendo una mano lo agarro fuertemente de la espalda dandole un susto de muerte.

- ¡Jimmy! - grito la voz de Sirius al oído del chico, haciendo q c sobresaltara de una manera alarmante - así tendrás la conciencia amigo - dijo riendo su amigo sentándose junto a el mientras Remus se sentaba junto a Sirius (Peter no estaba por que… eeeh… por que no ¬¬) - ¡ayer fue el día mas maravilloso de mi vida! - dijo suspirando soñadoramente - nunca creí q me fueran a mandar a la enfermería por ser acosado por una manada de feminas - explico con una sonrisa q enseñaba hasta las muelas mientras recordaba el suceso de la tarde pasada, ignorando la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos.

- eres tan raro Sirius…

- ¡bah! Solo estas celoso Remsie

- ¿si?... Recuerda q fui yo el q me tire a Silbana Andreow en el aula de encantamientos el año pasado - respondió tomando un poco de huevo

- si como digas, pero no puedes presumir haberte revolcado con Ana Gutierres - (O sea yo merita XD) - en los terrenos d Hogwarts en San Valentín...

- y q hay d esa ves con Alison en Herbología...

- y Reba Niel debajo d la mesa del gran comedor...

- y q hay d Meary Tompson en año nuevo...

- no olvides a Clarein Moor después d pociones... - (¿alguien sabe de casualidad por que los hombres son mas machos entre mas viejas sehayan tirado ¬¬?).

- y Lily Evans anoche en la sala común después d una guerra civil en los terrenos d Hogwarts - interrumpió James por primera ves

- si, y a ella tam... ¡un momento¿Lily Evans? pobrecito, creo q esta delirando - dijo Sirius compadeciéndose de la demencia de su amigo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

- ¿James? - pregunto Remus temeroso - ¿no t dije q dejaras los hongos alucinógenos?

- Sirius, escribe un libro de tips para seducir, lo digo en serio, pero me tendrías q dar el 50 d las ganancias por q yo t lo sugerí

- 2 de la ganancia - dijo Sirius dispuesto a negociarlo

- ¡echo! – acepto su amigo estrechando la mano d Sirius (si la economía d nuestro país estuviera en manos d James ya estaríamos todos muertos d hambre ¬¬) - ¿escuchaste Remus¡voy a ser millonario!

- apuesto 10 galeones a q James c muere d hambre a los 2 meses d dejar Hogwarts - dijo Remus a Sirius con los ojos brillantes

- ¡tu estas Loco! Todos sabemos q eso es un echo Moony... 20 galeones a q la primera noche d salir d Hogwarts duerme en un cartón en el callejón Diagon como un vagabundo - exclamo Padfoot estrechando la mano d Remus mientras aceptaba la apuesta.

- James... ¿Dormirías en mi casa después d salir d Hogwarts mientras consigues alguna caja en la q puedas dormir?

- ¡no!

- Pero Jimmy... - dijo Remus dispuesto a convencerlo, pero una vos potente lo interrumpio de golpe

- ¡queridos alumnos! - decía el profesor Dumbledore al mar de cabezas q comían tranquilamente su desayuno debajo d el - lamento informarles q hoy c suspenderán las clases...

- ¡YAAAHAHHHHHHHHH! - grito genetal

- ... Antes d alegrarse creo q me deberían dejar terminar... Lamento informarles q hoy c suspenderán clases para dar lugar a una orientación acerca del próximo castigo q serán obligados a cumplir todos los alumnos d 7° curso, debido a una queja q me llego ayer en la noche, gracias señoritas Green y Reace, muchas gracias por dar la queja, si son tan amables d ponerse d pie para q todo el colegio pueda darles las gracias por la maravillosa oportunidad q nos han brindado, bueno, no se quieren poner d pie, pero son esas dos chicas allí en la mesa de Griffindor q intentan ahogarse en su plato d cereal¿sería tan amable d impedir un suicidio señorita Evans? Gracias... Bueno¿ya todo el mundo las vio, bien, ahora si no les importa regresen a sus respectivas salas comunes por favor, allí tendrán la información del castigo y bla bla bla, ya me entienden, el resto d ustedes pueden tener un día normal, lo siento, pero no pueden asignar a este castigo todos ustedes, pero recuerden q cualquier queja puede implicar mas d estas maravillosas oportunidades... - dijo mientras la gente huía del gran comedor casi con miedo.

- estamos fritas - dijo Emma empapada d leche y con Froot Loops pegados en la cara - creo q nos hubieras echo un favor al dejarnos morir en el plato de cereal

- si, yo igual - dijo Lily compadeciéndose d sus amigas

- oigan - interrumpió Sam - ¿creen q es muy tarde para construir un bote de ramitas?

- ¿sabes Sam? De repente no me párese tan mala idea - dijo Emma esquivando a una malhumorada Huffie que la golpeo col el hombromientras pasaba.

Apenas llegaron a la sala común, entre empujones, hechizos, metidas de patay toda clase d cosas.

- me pregunto como iremos a clases de ahora en adelante - dijo Emma recibiendo un empujón "accidental" de algún chico de 7° curso (q casualidad ¿no?)

- creo q si construimos un tanque echo d ramitas...

- Sam... Vuelves a mencionar a las ramitas de los terrenos de Hogwarts y...

Sin embargo su frase se vio interrumpida cuando la señora gorda le pregunto por la contraseña.

- estúpida gorda fea, debería probar la dieta de la sopa de col - se quejo Emma mientras entraba por el retrato (evidentemente no estaba de muy buen humor).

Cuando las tres chicas estuvieron sentadas en un rincón de la sala común tuvieron q aguantar unas miradas capaces de intimidar a un hipogrifo, y ellas solo podían sonreír con una sonrisa tensa y forzada (o mas bien esa típica "sonrisa" q mas bien parecía una mueca extraña de una mezcla de20 cosas).

- te matare con mis propias manos, Evans - grito una chica de cabello claro y ojos azules.

- je.. je...jee - (risa tensa) - si Ale, claro, nos vemos después - dijo Lily sin quitar su mueca extraña, sin embargo las chicas habían pasado en una manera de pasar el tiempo.

- esta es la 19° amenaza de accidente ¿no? - pregunto Emma apuntando en un pergamino

- no- respondió Sam haciendo cuentas - es la 12° amenaza d asesinato...

- aaah, si - recordó Emma corrigiendo su error

- solo te recuerdo q los accidentes suelen suceder - susurro un chico moreno al oído de Sam

- bueno... Ahora si son 19 amenazas de accidente

- genial, gracias

- Oye... ¿Q demonios fue eso? - pregunto Sam viendo como James le guiñaba un ojo a Lily

- ¡le entro una basura al ojo, lo juro! - exclamo Lily como si estuviera defendiéndose de ser condenada a muerte en un tribunal, sin embargo James comenzó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa seductora, y Lily comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa - ¡hola, James! – lo saludola chicaal ver como se sentaba junto a ella en el reposa brazos del sillón - digo... Er... ¡muérete pedazo de animal, aquí nadie te llamo¡TE ODIO! - grito intentando reponer los daños, pero James simplemente se inclino hasta que su boca quedo a la altura del oído de la chica, para poder susurrarle...

- se les pasara en unos meses, no te preocupes

Después se paro y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala común con Sirius y Remus, Lily no pudo mover ni medio músculo, hasta que la voz de su amiga la saco bruscamente de su estado mental (zombi)

- disculpa... ¿No habrá acaso, de casualidad algún detallito de tu vida que olvidaste mencionar? - pregunto Emma con una sonrisa picara en los labios - ¿fue acaso lo que vi a James Potter susurrándote algo al oído?

- o mas bien a James Potter susurrándote algo en el oído sin que intentaras barrer el suelo con su peinado de alimento de burro - agrego Sam entretenida con la situación.

- ¿que, Emma, estas loca¿como crees?... Bueno, si, pero solo me susurro que me odiaba y que me deseaba lo peor y eh... ¡Una amenaza de asesinato, si! - exclamo Lily como si acabara de recordarlo

- ¡que divertido¿y por eso sonríes¿no¡ah, pues me párese maravilloso, Lily¡hay que verle lo bueno a la vida! - dijo Sam con tono sarcástico.

- Lily, no sabes mentir - dijo Emma leyendo en los ojos de Lily mentira vil - ¿paso algo anoche?

- ... Er... ¿No?

- ah, ya - dijo Sam riendo, - ya me estaba asustando jajaja q ingenua... Oye, el me amenazo de muerte, ya son 20 ¿no?

**- ¡q paso anoche** jovencita! - exigió Emma con una mirada controladora

- ¡nada!... Bueno, tal ves un par de cositas, nada fuera del otro mundo...

- ¿tiene que ver con Potter? - pregunto Emma controlándola con su mirada de "o me cuentas o te enteras pelirroja?

- ¡no!... O bueno, si - respondió Lily temerosa - ¡pero no fue nada grave, solo un par de besitos inocentes - agrego como si se tratara de haber robado un par de monedas en ves de un par de besos; en este momento toca la canción de telenovela dramática y el acercamiento a la cara horrorizada de Emma y Sam, chan chan chaaayan! (ya sabes, típico de cuando Ines Margara Josefina se entera de q Luis Pablo Eustaquio Menéndez de la Paz le habla a Ana Paulina de la Cruz Ramírez para declararle su amor ¬¬ ¡Dios, odio esas cosas!)

- ¡no mientas Lilianastina Evans Margareth! - grito Sam zarandeando a Lily por los hombros.

- ¡esta bien! Le salte encima ¿OK¡Es que estaba usando ese todo de voz tan sexy conmigo y no pude evitarlo¡Nos enrollamos en medio de la sala común¿Satisfechas¡Nos manoseamos y nos mordimos y todo¿YA ESTAN CONTENTAS MALDITAS MANIPULADORAS DE MENTES¿ESTAN CONTENTAS AHORA? - grito Lily jalándose de los pelos y arrodillándose en el suelo (poco le falto para saltar por la ventana), en aquel momento hasta olvidaron poner la canción de telenovela y la aproximación a las caras horrorizadas de sus compañeras, solo se escuchaba el grillo cantando y muchas mas caras de las debidas volteando a ver a la eufórica pelirroja, poco a poco, el ambiente fue regresando a la sala común.

- Lily - susurro Sam - cuando dije "no mientas" me refería a que no te creía lo que dijiste de que besaste a James Potter, no que esperara que te hubieras revolcado con el en el suelo con el.

Lily se quedo helada.

- er... Si... ¡Cayeron, jajaja - dijo viendo como sus compañeras la veían pasmadas, sin embargo no hubo tiempo de decir ni una palabra mas, pues entraba la profesora McGonagall por el hueco del retrato con una gran maleta al hombro, al perecer era relacionado con el castigo por que al pasar junto a las tres chicas susurro con misericordia en la voz...

- fue un placer conocerlas chicas - eso solo podía significar una cosa: el castigo iba a ser algo muy, muy malo, las tres chicas tragaron saliva mientras la profesora instalaba mediante magia lo que parecía una cámara y una pantalla (solo que con ciertas diferencias evidentes), mientras tanto la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, sin perder la oportunidad de mirar a las tres chicas con una mirada intimidante y amenazadora.

- ahora - comenzó la profesora con un tono irritado en la voz - como ya todos deben saber, estoy aquí para explicarles en que consiste el castigo que se verán obligados a cumplir, por... Un pequeño problema que tuvo lugar ayer en la tarde - explico como si no le gustara nada lo que acababa de decir a sus alumnos (por q no son todos los profesores igual de discretos ¬¬´) - bueno, el castigo consiste en poder sobrevivir como muggle 2 semanas, o sea 14 días; las primera semana tendrán que trabajar y ganar su propio dinero, con el que pagaran una asignatura que se verán forzados a estudiar - la profesora explicaba esto como si se tratara de sobrevivir en un bosque salvaje del que tenía en cuenta que muy pocos saldrían vivos para contarlo -la asignatura puede ser de su preferencia... A menos, claro, que ya no haya vacantes para estudiarla o practicarla, puesto que también podrán elegir entre ciertos deportes muggles populares, sin embargo, no podemos mandar mas de dos personas a intentar hacer este proyecto para proteger el decreto del secreto de los magos, y, como es lógico, cada equipo debe tener, mínimo, un integrante de familia muggle o estudiante de la asignatura estudios Muggles en el colegio, puesto que sería un asesinato indirecto mandar a una manada de estudiantes ignorantes que no saben prender una lámpara sin una varita mágica a intentar arreglárselas sin ella en un lugar completamente aislado de magia, a los 10 minutos tendríamos que mandar a algún miembro del ministerio a sacar sus restos del orno de micronitas o algo por el estilo, bueno, como sea, ya saben en que consiste el castigo, ahora les daré una breve explicación de lo que pueden elegir, después se tendrán que inscribir en lo que mas les haya llamado la atención en esa tabla que colgué en el tablón de anuncios detrás de ustedes... Bueno, comencemos - explicó haciendo que el extraño reflector mostrara en la pantalla una imagen tras otra mientras explicaba las materias Muggles mas populares (como matemáticas, física, química... Q horror, creo q lo mejor de ser una maga sería quitarte todo eso de encima .), y al final, el drama: les enseño imágenes en movimiento de personas actuando, en que consistía, y les dio un breve resumen de las obras de teatro mas populares, como Romeo y Julieta, nadie presto mucha atención es esta materia, pues a la mayoría les parecía una idea ridícula, había tres personas en el pequeño grupo de alumnos de 7°, que parecieron muy conmovidos por el resumen de la famosa historia, y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas, se pusieron en pie y apuntaron sus nombres en el pequeño rincón de el pergamino pegado en la pared que señalaba a la gente que deseaba estudiar el arte del drama como castigo - bueno - suspiro la profesora - ahora pasemos a los deportes.

Esa era la parte que todos esperaban, sin embargo, uno de los chicos tomando la orientación solamente escuchaba bla bla bla y veía imágenes borrosas que pasaban por la pantalla... Si, Sirius Black estaba en su propio mundo de fantasía sin escuchar ni una palabra coherente de lo que la profesora decía.

- bla bla bla bla, y consiste en bla bla bla un penalti es bla bla bla bla Sirius Black ¿esta prestando atención? Bla bla bla - decía la profesora mientras el, con la cara apoyada en las manos, pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y en otras cosas mas importantes que la explicación de la cual dependería que no muriera de hambre en el mundo no-mágico, pero de repente una imagen lo arranco de su aburrimiento tan bruscamente que se sobresalto; ¡si, ese era el deporte para el que había sido creado, era maravilloso, era esplendido, era perfecto, era... Bueno, en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era, pero esa mini falda, esa pequeñísima camisa escotada, y el cuerpo de la modelo que lo enseñaba al mundo... Por fin su mente calenturienta se enchufo y todas sus dudas quedaron resueltas.

- profesora - interrumpió Sirius levantando la mano - ¿que es eso? - pregunto interesado

- Es Tenis Black... No se por que tenía el presentimiento de que escogerías esta...

McGonagall no había terminado la frase, y Sirius ya estaba viendo la lista de la gente que se había apuntado para Teninis o como fuera

_Marck H._

_Tomas D._

_Ián M._

_Sahara G._

¿Solo una chica, bueno, después de todo los equipos serían únicamente de dos personas, y cualquier chica querría estar con el, eso era un echo, pero... Quien era Sahara (recuerden que casi nadie sabía el verdadero nombre de Sam), sin embargo, a Sirius le daba lo mismo quien fuera, siempre y cuando usara minifalda y una camisa escotada (a menos que se tratara de Andrea Weander por que eso sería un espectáculo grotesco) pero como no era el caso, Sirius escribió su nombre en el pedazo de pergamino imaginándose a si mismo con alguna chica con cuerpo de Pamela Anderson posando junto a el con su uniforme de Teninis... Tal ves ser un Teninisita podía traer grandes ventajas, y con esas ideas volando por su mente, subió a su dormitorio con una sonrisa en los labios. Por otro lado, James escuchaba con atención a la profesora McGonagal, pensando en que clase de personas inventarían esa clase de juegos, estaba muy indeciso, por no decir que no tenía la menor idea de lo que deseaba inscribirse, pues no se imaginaba a si mismo dentro de uno de esos ridículos trajes de golfista o jugando algo tan estúpido como el Tenis ("que clase de idiota jugaría algo como el Tenis" pensó cuando la profesora termino de explicar las reglas básicas del juego, sin notar como su mejor amigo se ponía en pie pera apuntar su nombre en el "juego para idiotas"), sin embargo al no poder decidirse por ninguna de sus opciones, decidió tomar el camino fácil:

- Lily Evans, Lily Evans - susurraba mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la lista de estudiantes - ¡ah, claro! - exclamo al ver el nombre de la futura madre de sus hijos apuntado hasta el principio de una muy, muy corta lista... ¡De echo era solo ella, esa era una oportunidad que ni loco desperdiciaría, y sin pensarlo dos veces apunto su nombre debajo del de su amada pelirroja, y después se le ocurrió, al genio, ver el deporte que se vería obligado a aprender la próxima semana - Ho... Ho... Hock.. - leía con dificultad el extraño nombre - Hockey... Suena como un juego de niños - dijo James pensando en que algo con nombre semejante no podía ser mas difícil que un partido de ajedrez (por cierto, en ajedrez era un completo perdedor... Todavía lo seguían molestando por ese día cuando una niña de 9 años lo había derrotado de una manera humillante frente a Sirius, Remus y toda la familia del último nombrado), pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio vio una imagen que casi lo obliga a echarse a llorar:

- y esto es el Hockey - anunciaba la profesora McGonagal poniendo imágenes de hombres que se podían comer de desayuno a un James Potter entero, abalanzándose los unos a los otros como si fueran una manada de rinocerontes carnívoros lanzándose, hambrientos, a su James... Digo, a su presa. James sintió un escalofrío cuando vio como un hombre aplastaba a otro contra lo que parecía una pared de cristal que rodeaba una... ¿cancha de hielo¡que loco¿cómo podía existir algo semejante¡un deporte mientras se patinaba, pobres Muggles, la cadencia de medicamentos efectivos les había estropeado el cerebro - como verán, se necesita poseer mucha fuerza física y habilidad para esta clase de juegos, y dudo mucho que cualquiera de los aquí presentes tengan la complexión robusta que requiere el Hockey, para durar mas de 5 minutos en el juego sin que ocurra esto - dijo señalando como en la pantalla llevaban a unpobre y retorcido hombre, quejándose de dolor en una camilla - por lo que recomiendo que si están interesados en este deporte, piensen seriamente y también sugiero que tengan una excelente condición física y... - James no pudo seguir escuchando, claro que tenía una buena condición física, por los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero, irónicamente, el se entrenaba para ser pequeño y velos no uno de esos monstruos de medio kilómetro de altura y otro medio perímetro de ancho... Estaba muerto, era un echo, y, como no era un imbecil, decidió borrar su nombre, pero...

- y eso es todo, recuerden que no de puede borrar su nombre una ves escrito, para asegurarme de eso, puse un hechizo al pergamino, que impedirá cualquier intento de tachar un nombre o escribirlo dos veces en materias diferentes para poder evitar malentendidos, bueno, en 5 minutos llevare el pergamino a Dumbledore para que comience a organizar el castigo, y recuerden: este castigo tendrá lugar de hoy en ocho, o sea, el próximo viernes - anuncio la voz de la profesora McGonagal, como queriendo que James sufriera un infarto... Tenía que ser una broma obviamente, y si no, era solo una señal del cielo para castigarlo por ser un niño malo y por perseguir a Evans hasta el ultimo rincón de este planeta para molestarla o cualquier cosa, y con esas ideas en mente, poco falto para arrastrarse hacia su dormitorio y tumbarse en la cama como si acabara de correr kilómetros, hundiendo su cara en las almohadas.

- ¿qué pasa, amigo? - pregunto Sirius acostado en su cama... Parecía d muy buen humor

- parece que t inscribiste por error al Hockey - dijo Remus distraído mientras escribía algo en un amarillento pedazo de pergamino, James solo murmuro algo incomprensible entre las almohadas - ¿disculpa? - Pregunto su amigo interrumpiendo su tarea

- calla - James solo separo un par de centímetros su cara de la almohada para decir su muy importante mensaje

- creo q deberías de dejar de seguir a Evans, Cornamenta - dijo Sirius divertido con la situación

- ¿y ustedes como se enteraron de mi desgracia? - pregunto James sintiendo como lo estrangula un apretado nudo en la garganta

- pues resulta que te conozco de casi toda la vida, y a Evans igual, y créeme que después d casi siete años de conocer a Evans tenía que saber cual era su deporte favorito y en que consistía, y también sabía que tu la seguirías hasta el final del mundo - dijo Remus con aire de profesor de matemáticas explicándole algo sumamente sencillo a un montón de niños ignorantes.

- ¿hay algo que no sepas? - pregunto Sirius sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro

- también se que te inscribiste en tenis con Samy - añadió Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando la reacción de su amigo

- ¿con Samy¿Quién es Samy? - Sirius parecía desconcertado

- una chica alta, de pelo negro, amiga de Lily, e irónicamente la única niña en la faz de la Tierra que nunca saldría con tigo - respondió Remus rápidamente - no se si ya la ubicaste... En 3° año te amarro a un poste de Quidditch sin pantalones en invierno por dos horas

- aaah, esa Samy - se extraño James, que por primara ves parecía de buen humor - la que quemo tu cama cuando estábamos en practica se Quidditch - dijo comenzando a reír

- si, y la que puso cucarachas carnívoras... - Moony no pedía hablar de tanto que reía - en... En...

- JUAJUAJUA

James y Remus lloraban de la risa recargándose en la pared o en lo primero que encantaban para no caerse al piso, el único que no perecía muy contento que digamos era Sirius, que tenía una cara como de haber recibido la noticia del fin del mundo: "Samy" no perdería la oportunidad de volver a echar cucarachas carnívoras en su ropa interior de nuevo, ni de darle a la mitad de los chicos que conocía alguna poción gay para que lo acosaran, o raparlo en alguna ocasión importante... o pintar toda su ropa de rosa con volantes o cualquiera de sus bromitas que lo fastidiaban hasta la ma#&... Sin tomar en cuenta que no tenía el cuerpo de Pamela Anderson. Mientras el pensaba en su ya no tan grandiosa carrera de tenisinisita James parecía tener problemas graves para respirar y Remus estaba tirado en el piso sufriendo dolor de estomago.

- ¡no es chistoso! - chillo Sirius por fin - ahora no se estarían riendo si esas cucarachas hubieran logrado su propósito y yo estuviera en una sala San Mungo que trata con traumas emocionales.

- tiene razó... - James ni había terminado la frase y ya estaba en el suelo de nuevo agarrándose el estomago con ambas manos.

- bueno - dijo Sirius con voz serena aunque dolida - por lo menos "Samy" no me tiro de la escoba de una pedrada - apunto Sirius con crueldad - ni se las arreglo para hacer un estandarte con toda mi ropa interior que colgó en un poste a la vista de todo el colegio por semanas antes de venderlo a un comprador anónimo por una fortuna - ahora la situación cambio, y era Sirius el que se partía solo junto con Remus.

- oye, a Remus ninguna chica le a echo nada - apunto James desesperado por cambiar de tema

- es que yo no hago comentarios en vos alta de mi opinión de los traseros de las chicas enfrente de ellas - dijo por toda respuesta el único merodeador decente - ni intento tocarlos... - añadió viendo como sus amigos lo miraban - ...mientras estoy sobrio - dijo mas rojo que un tomate - como esa ves que me obligaron a tomarme toda una botella de whisky de fuego o le enseñaban a todos mi foto de cuando se termino el agua en el baño - reclamo muy picado - después d tomarme una botella de whisky de fuego no pueden echarme en cara que... Bueno - Remus no podía terminar lo que había empezado y por momentos se ponía más rojo, hasta que llego un punto en el que podía reemplazar a una bombilla de foco

- hay si le tocaste el culo a la mitad de las chicas del lugar, hasta que nos enseñaste que las meseras no son tan fáciles que las demás - recordó riendo James

- la misma Rosmerta te saco del lugar y después mando a un par de tipos de seguridad a que te mandaran arrastrando de nuevo a Hogwarts - continuo Padfoot atascado de la risa... Bueno, hoy le toco a todos los merodeadores sus diez minutos de humillación - y por cierto - continuo - esa Rosmerta esta muy buena - cuando los chicos terminaron de reír (una media hora después) ya no tenían fuerza ni para bajar a comer: cada uno estaba echado como vagabundo ebrio en algún lugar del cuarto.

- oye Remsy - dijo James respirando agitadamente, desde una esquina del cuarto - ¿qué hiciste con la foto por cierto? - pregunto recordando el hechizo que le habían echado a la foto para que Remus no pudiera deshacerse de ella si no quería despertar cubierto de pelo de gato.

- pues la uso de separador en mis lecturas... Ya casi termino un libro llamado cumbres borrascosas y lo estoy usando en ese libro ahora - respondió este también tumbado en el suelo, entonces la sonrisa de James se borro rápidamente... Volvamos al día anterior por un momento: James caminando inquietamente por el dormitorio, acostándose a leer el famoso libro y arrojándolo por la ventana, el libro cae solo un par de metros hasta chocar contra la sólida superficie de piedra del balcón de las chicas y Jimmy sin notar su error fatal baja las escaleras para pasar la mejor noche de su vida; y ahora regresemos con nuestros sexys personajes en la habitación de los merodeadores, donde a James le calló el veinte en el estomago (camarógrafo, acercamiento a la cara horrorizada de James, gracias... ¿Y alguien podría conseguirme una dona de chocolate?) .

- ¿algún problema Prongs? - pregunto Sirius a su preocupado amigo

- no, nada, solo creo q algo me calló mal al estomago - respondió el contrariado merodeador, como dije, el veinte nunca cae bien a nada, ni al estomago de un cuervo carroñero con estomago de superman

- ¿a donde vas? - pregunto Remus incorporándose con dificultad de su rincón de debajo de la mesa al ver que James se ponía en pie.

- solo a tomar el fresco aire de la mañana - se excusó James

- amigo... Son las 2:30 - le recordó Sirius consultando su reloj

- si, pero es el mismo aire todo el tiempo - respondió sintiendo como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretaba mientras comprobaba su temor: el libro de su amigo, con la evidencia de su lunar en el trasero y otros detalles, descansaba justo en la mesa de las chicas en la que salían a jugar cartas todos los viernes en la noche, y lamentò tener la reputación que caracterizaba tanto a los merodeadores, pues de esa manera se hubieran evitado todo ese problemita ¿por qué, si Dumbledore lo los conociera bien, no los hubiera cambiado de cuarto en 3° año para evitar que saltaran de bonji del balcón.

- Prongs... Si te caes por la ventana ¿puedo vender tu colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate para comprar una escoba nueva? - pregunto Sirius mientras veía como su amigo se inclinaba sobre la ventana exageradamente para una persona que solo quiere tomar aire.

- Remus - dijo James con un hilo de voz - tengo que decirte algo importante.

- si es lo de que el oso de peluche de Peter es en realidad tuyo no te preocupes, Sirius me lo dijo después de salir de la enfermaría - respondió Remus con una sonrisa distraída, James solo se limito a fulminar a Sirius con la mirada, que sonrió con inocencia. - hum... Hablando de esto¿no han visto mi libro?.

- er... Bueno, paso algo muy curioso a noche - dijo James mirándose los pies – unaráfagadevientoqueentroporlapuertalotiroporlaventanahaciaelbalcón delaschicas¿qué tendemos hoy de comer? - James hablo como el rapero de los récords Guines, o sea como zumbido de abeja

- ¿disculpa? - pregunto Remus sin inmutarse y sin dejar de buscar de buscar su libro, pues era obvio q no había entendido ni la mitad del mensaje, James titubeo

- dijo que ayer tiro tu libro por la ventana hasta el balcón de las chicas, con todo y la evidencia de tu lunar en el trasero - Sirius, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las improvisaciones de hip-hop de su amigo, le ahorro la molestia de contestar la pregunta – ah, y también se pregunto lo que hay hoy de comer

- Sirius, la próxima ves que tengas que decir algo como esto por favor intenta suavizar el golpe - pidió James, temiendo que el afectado en la situación terminara de tirarlo por la ventana para reparar los daños - digo, si no te molesta quedarte sin amigo - añadió viendo la mirada de su amigo y futuro asesino (si las miradas mataran, Voldemort hubiera tenido una vida muy despreocupada)

- ¿qué hiciste QUE?... - chillo Remus impactado, pero, de repente pareció que una luz se prendiera en su cabeza - Claro, que simpático, pero no es una broma chistosa - sentencio como el simple echo de decirlo arreglara tal atroz realidad, aunque de todos modos quiso comprobar si sus amigos tenían pelos en la lengua asomándose por la ventana.

- ¡escóndeme! - chillo James usando a su amigo como escudo humano.

- ¿estas loco¡Suéltame, tu, psicópata demente… !

Los dos amigos dejaron de forcejear cuando la mirada asesina de Moony se poso en ellos como posesa por Satanás en persona.

- no quiero parecer desesperado - dijo con voz de desesperado el amigo Remus - pero o alguien lo recupera o me veré forzado a amarrar a alguno de ustedes y tirarlo por la ventana pera recuperarlo - amenazo temblando como un cohete a 10 de salir para Marte.

- ¡vamos Remusin¿no te ilusiona que 3 hermosas chicas vean lo bien dotado que estas? - puntualizo Sirius desesperado por suavizar la mirada psicópata de Moony, que les dijo sin palabras, que si alguien mas, fuera de el pequeño circulo de cómplices de la foto, veían lo bien dotado que estaba, alguien terminaría mal en la historia (¿recuerdan a Gollum cuando intento estrangular a Frodo en la 2° película del señor de los añillos, pues pon esa mirada en la bella cara de Remus y tienes exactamente a lo que me refiero).

- esto, Remus, si cambias esa mirada te prometo que te diré mi plan - propuso James temiendo que en cualquier momento, Moony, le saltara a la yugular.

---------------

JA, e decidido dejarlos a todos en suspenso!... Bueno, a mis muy pocos lectores, y perdón por el retrazo TT... Bueno, la neta es que tenía una cena romántica con Sirius y después tengo q ir al funeral de Alison, Reba, Meary y Clarein, que murieron trágica y misteriosamente después de que me entere de que se la habían pasado demasiado bien con mis amores... Que casualidad ¿no?

Como sea, porfa no dejen de leer por que voy a intentar actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda y DEJEN MENSAJES EN MI LDV PORFA! Por q me gusta tener sus opiniones, neta son muy valiosas para mi, lo que opinen, lo que piensen si les gusto si no les gusto, si quieren derrocar completamente el comunismo... Recuerden CON MIGO LOS SIUDADANOS TIENEN VOZ Y VOTO! D


	5. el plan

"planes idiotas y soluciones practicas"

- la vida es cruel chicas – puntualizo Lily enterrando su cara entre las almohadas

- ni me lo digas - coincidió Emma malhumorada - ir a clases va a ser un problema grave

- no si construimos con ramitas un par de... - creo q no tengo q decir de quien provenía este comentario a medias ¬¬

- creo q mejor bajamos a comer - dijo Lily rápidamente tomando a sus amigas de la muñeca - antes de que empieces otra ves a fantasear con tus amigas las ramitas

- creo que mejor yo las espero aquí, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos - Sam hablaba enserio, no estaba de muy buen humor, y en esos momentos prefería acostarse unos momentos a leer o bien a tocar un rato el viejo violín de su abuela (lo que había sido un problema por años, pues el idiota de Black siempre se quejaba del "sonido infernal" del instrumento y en un par de ocasiones le escondió su violín por un par días o mas, claro, no sin despertar al día siguiente en una jaula o rapado a coco).

- bueno, nos vemos entonces - se despidió Emma comprensiva y Sam vio a sus amigas desaparecer por la escalera.

- ¡pero no se tarden y tráiganme algo dulce! - pidió a sus amigas antes de tumbarse en la cama para comenzar a aburrirse como garrapata (esos animales pueden vivir años sin moverse con haber tomado una vil gota de sangre) miles de ideas pasaban por su mente, pero la que mas le tentaba era sentarse un rato a tocar el violín, pero no podía tomarse ese lujo porque no estaba segura de si el idiota de Black ya había bajado a comer, y no quería despertar con una carta del odioso merodeador diciendo: si _quieres volver a ver a tu violín sin una cola de perro ven a la sala de encantamientos a las 10:30 con una blusa escotada_ o bien: _te devuelvo tu amado violín si me das un beso linda, atentamente: tu merodeador favorito_, y Sam, sacada de quicio buscaría una manera de recuperar su instrumento,y partirle la cara de una patadavoladoraal mismo tiempo, y Sam enojasa, Sirius golpeado, estres x todas partes y todo el mundo miserable, pero por otro lado, después de ese horrendo día nada sería mejor que distraerse un rato, tanteo un rato con los dedos, y lanzo miradas complices al instrumento, que la veìa como diciendo "saves que si quieres morenaza!", hasta que no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarlo y darse el lujo de tocar un rato, le encantaba escuchar las notas, por lo general lentas y tristes, y en algunas ocasiones hasta melancólicas, algunas notas vibrantes y otras lentas, arrastradas y como por arte de magia desapareció todo su estrés, transformándose en concentración sobre cada nota, y poco a poco se fue fundiendo en la música, y separándose de la realidad, sin embargo escucho algo que no encajaba del todo con el melodioso sonido del instrumento toc toc sin embargo no presto mucha atención, hasta que TOC TOC alguien tocaba la puerta, tal vez era algún otro idiota que tocaba en la habitación vecina, por lo que lo ignoto una vez mas, pero... **¡TOC TOC TOC! **la tercera vez toco tan fuerte que la pobre chica casi sufre un infarto, sobresaltándose casi dejo caer el violín¡que era lo que quería ese demente¿Tirar la condenada puerta puerta?.

- ¿qué dem...? - chilló por fin poniéndose en pie algo aturdida y dirigiéndose a la puerta con intenciones acecinas… si yo fuera el pobre diablo detrás de la puerta me echarìa a correr den fa.

- ¿que pasa¿qué no saben abrir una puerta de mie...? - Sam se detuvo a media frese, pues no era una de sus amigas... Bueno, ni siquiera era una amiga, ni una chica, ni un ser huemano - ¿Black? - el chico se veía muy bien... Bueno mas de lo que se veía normalmente (¬), tenía puesta ropa que le quedaba muy bien, que no usaba excepto para salir al pueblo en las noches y tenía puesto una colonia que olía de una manera casi irresistible.

- ¡hola! - saludo el moreno alegremente a la chica que lo miraba confundida desde la puerta.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida, no se imaginaba abrir la puerta y encontrar a Sirius Black parado con un ramo de rosas en las manos, y menos con sus mejores galas y luciendo su mejor sonrisa, eso solo podìa significar una cosa... - ¿estas drogado o algo?

- er... no... solo pasaba serca y pense ¿"por que no pasar a visitar a mi buena amiga Green", en realidad te traje esto- dijo dándole las rosas, sin embargo el moreno no la veía a la cara... bueno, generalmente su mirada nunca estaba posada en su cara, si no un poquito mas abajo, pero esta ves su mirada ni siquiera estaba cerca de nada que tuviera que ver con ella, el muy tarado solo miraba sobre el hombro de la chica por alguna razón.

- oh - dijo Sam arqueando una ceja tomando las rosas como quien toma una rata muerta... ¿Sirius Black le estaba dando unas flores¿considaraba "buena amiga" a alguien q casi lo habìa castrado con cucarachas carniboras?eso podía significar que alguien le habíapuesto pastillas alucinógenas en elcafè o que el universo había perdido el sentido y en pocos minutos todo sería destruido y todos morirían - bueno, no se que decir... Es muy... Muy... Er, original - dijo por fin (bueno¿que querían¿Que corriera a sus hombros a decirle que eran hermosas? si hubiera escrito eso, la teoría de Sam hubiera sido cierta).

- gracias - dijo Sirius sonriente, por alguna razón se veía nervioso.

- ¿"_para Martha de Antonin: por nuestro 2° aniversario de novios_"? – pregunto Sam frunciendo el entrecejo mientras leía la tarjeta que tenían las rosas amarrada con un listón verde

- ¿qué?... ¡Ah, si! es el nombre de la florería - se excuso el moreno tomando la tarjeta y prendiéndole fuego con la varita, para pisara en el piso sin dejar mas que cenizas en el piso, parecía muy intrigado y se había puesto colorado - es la tienda del primo del papá un amigo de un amigo de mi hermano, pero como me cae mal quiero que olvides todo lo que leíste - pidió el chico rápidamente, escondiendo detrás de si lo que quedaba de la famosa tarjeta de la "florería" del primo del papá un amigo de un amigo del hermano de Sirius.

- eso... ¿quieres pasar? - ¡EL UNIVERSO SAM, RECUERDA EL UNIVERDO!

- no, no, yo... - parecía distraído y seguía mirando sobre el hombro de Sam, con una cara nerviosa, sin embargo cuando Sam quiso ver que era tan interesante, Sirius llamo su atención hablando, quizás mucho mas fuerte de lo normal (quizás algo mas que mucho).

- ¡QUIERES SALIR CON MIGO MAÑANA?

Sam se sobresalto

- ¡esta bien! - accedió por instinto, en realidad no había pensado la respuesta, (de haber sido así lo habría negado solo después de partirle su hermosa cara con un golpe) simplemente el susto la había obligado a reaccionar rápidamente, estaba algo preocupada, pues Sirius seguía sin verla a la cara. - ¿estas bien? - pregunto alterada, pues el chico había comenzado a reírse de la nada, después de ver con suma preocupación sobre su hombro, pero, cuando vio que ella tenía la intención de darse la vuelta para ver que era tan divertido el chico la beso en la comisura de la boca, y Sam se quedo como clavada en el suelo.

- si, claro, bueno... Esto, quedamos mañana ¿no¿a eso de las 11:30¿no hay ningún problema? genial ¡nos vemos! - dicho esto, bajo las escaleras como una flecha, ahora la expresión del chico era de completo terror, iluminando el pasillo con su cara roja como una lámpara, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber hecho tal incoherencia (que suerte tuvo de que Sam tuviera una mente lenta, de haber sido diferente el pobre Harry Potter se habría quedado sin padrino mucho antes de que naciera).

Cuando los pasos del chico dejaron de oírse en la escalera, Sam entro en el cuarto bastante aturdida por lo ocurrido, puso los flores en agua y tan pronto se acostó de nuevo en su cama la puerta se abrió, solo que esta ves por ella pasaron sus amigas, con algo de comida para ella y unas cuantas bebidas que traían todos los viernes para salir un rato al balcón a divertirse con las viejas cartas de Emma.

- disculpa por tardar - se excuso Lily con una sonrisa picara - es que vimos a cierto merodeador subiendo aquí y pensamos que tal ves quería verte a solas

- bueno, eso y unas chicas pusieron cola-loca en nuestros asientos – agregó Emma – las chistositas no podran caminar en un par de semanas, problema resuelto, jiji ..

- y que?... quería algo interesante el picaron

- ¿de que hablas, solo me trajo esas er... Rosas y se fue - respondió mas roja de lo que solía ponerse, todavía no sabía si quería decirles que había quedado con el o no.

- si, claro - Emma usaba un tono sarcástico muy obvio - bueno, la única clase que nos queda es la de Herbología, yo la noche pasada avance la tarea, no me importa faltar a esa clase - dijo encogiéndose be hombros.

- de todas maneras después nos pasas la tarea - dijeron las otras dos amigas con simplicidad, mientras Emma salía a la terraza con la antigua baraja de cartas de su abuela.

- ¡aaah! - grito esta al salir afuera de la habitación.

---------------------------------

--- 30 minutos antes ---

Ahora si; los tres merodeadores estaban en su habitación, escuchando atentamente al general James (canción de guerra por favor, y unos cascos militares en cada una de las cabezas de los personajes... Muchas gracias), todos tenìan la mirada enun pizarrón, que James llenaba con garabatos infantiles

- bueno tropa - dijo dramáticamente - como ya deben saber la operación "rescata la humillante foto de nuestro amigo Remus para que nole rompa la mazetaal amigo James y el amigo Sirius no se quede solito el pobre", requiere de 3 hombres valientes: la carnada o el galán seductor, el soporte y por ultimo el caminase suicida oel Tom Cruise que tiene que tirarse por la ventana, y puesto que es mi plan propongo ser yo la...

- pido ser la carnada

- y yo el soporte - Remus se puso de pie con Sirius para poner en marcha la operación "rescata la humillante foto de nuestro amigo Remus para que nole rompa la mazetaal amigo James y el amigo Sirius no se quede solito el pobre".

- ¿qué? P-pero...

- calla pobre diablo - dijo Sirius mientras se quitaba la camisa y emprendía la búsqueda de sus mejores galas - deberías ser una humilde persona deseosa de ayudar a tus amigos - explico sacando brevemente la cabeza con una cuidadosamente seleccionada montaña de ropa en los brazos.

(Déjenme hacer un paréntesis en esta historia, ustedes se preguntaran¿por qué demonios no hicieron un encantamiento accio, o simplemente bajaron a pedir que les regresaran el libro, la respuesta es la siguiente: en 3° los merodeadores tenían la costumbre de arrojar sapos, arañas, ratas etc. Al balcón de las chicas, por lo que estas decidieron hacer una regla: "lo que se les caiga a los merodeadores a nuestro balcón pasara a nuestra propiedad legal por derecho" articulo # 32 de la constitución femenina de socias contra los merodeadores, y en cuarto a la magia, después de hacer explotar la mitad de la sala común los merodeadores perdieron el permiso de hacer magia fuera de clases bajo la pena de expulsión... ¿y por que no tenían balcón? Después de que los merodeadores descubrieron que era el bongi, Dumbledore supuso que darles a los merodeadores una plataforma gratuita de bongi sería un homicidio) (¡ah! Y otra cosa: las chicas eran las únicas miembros del club anti merodeadores, claro u.u)

- aparte, tu lo pierdes tu lo recuperas - dijo Remus quitándose la camisa también (¿por que¡por que yo quiero! Y tu también, no te hagas ¬¬) (¿no c han dado cuenta q la mayoría de personas en esta pagina son mujeres calenturienas que fantasean con los merodeadores o similares?)

- pero, pero yo... - James buscaba cualquier argumento que lo salvara de tener que arrojarse por la ventana.

- ¡vamos, son solo dos metros, y tu eres mas ligero que yo - puntualizo Sirius

- Sirius... Si me muero te mato - advirtió James - digo... si me caigo te mato

- si, claro - respondió Sirius sin prestar mucha atención mientras se arreglaba algunos pequeños detalles frente al espejo - bueno - mientras se daba la vuelta - ¿como me veo? - cuando dijo esto adopto una pose de modelo de Arany Exchange (esa marca de ropa horrible de USA en la que te cobren 10, 000$ por medio zapato -).

- pareces modelo de Aramany Exchange - respondió Remus amarrando una de las sabanasde James y una de las de Sirius, sin embargo, una chica furiosa entro en la habitación.

- ¡oye! que poco original eres, eso lo había escrito yo fuera del dialogo - se quejo Ana (le escritora del FF que ahora están leyendo ).

- ¿qué!Pero yo solo digo lo que escribiste en el guión! - exclamo Remus indignado, releyendo un grueso cuaderno de hojas - ¡mira!

- ¡uy, si es cierto! Perdón - se disculpo Ana viendo el párrafo que le señalaba su amigo

- no importa, a ver si después de este capitulo salimos a echamos un cafecito ¿no? - pregunto James a la decrepita escritora

- me encantaría, pero hoy Sirius me invito a una cena romántica en el Blue Palm, pero nos podemos ver mañana para desayunar - respondió Ana risueña.

- esta bien - aceptó Remus regresando a lo que hacía entes de que Ana entrara en el cuarto como un huracán

- pues órale, perdón por la interrupción - se disculpo Ana y salio por la puerta por la que había entrado, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sirius

- nos vemos esta noche guapa - se despidió Sirius regresándole el gesto a su amor de toda la vida.

James puso los ojos en blanco cuando la chica hubo desaparecido tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

- estas escritoras ya no saben ni lo que escriben - gruño James molesto por la interrupción

- ¡escuche eso! - chillo Ana enojada entrando de nuevo al dormitorio - ¡una mas y escribo un slash con tigo y con Dumbledore el sexy eeeh!

- no, ya me porto bien - dijo James mansamente reprimiendo un escalofrío

- ¿de todas maneras que haces aquí¿No deberías estar en clase de matemáticas justo ahora? - Remus arqueo una ceja al mirar su reloj

- ¡hay, es cierto! si llego tarde la mis cuervo me va a matar con un hachazo de su narizota! Gracias Remusin ¡nos vemos después chicos! - dijo Ana bastante preocupada a los merodeadores, mientras campanita (la de Peter Pan) sale de la nada, echa sus maravillosos polvos mágicos sobre la escritora que sale volando por la ventana como Meary Poppins (¡Dios! Tengo que dejar esa hierba... me esta haciendo mal).

- ¡Madre¿y esa que se fuma? - pregunto James pasmado

- hierba... le esta haciendo mal - respondió Remus con sencillez

- ¡no copien lo que yo escribo fuera del dialogo! - grito la voz de Ana de algún lado

- OK, OK ¿donde estábamos¡ah, si! Pareces modelo de Armany Exchange - respondió Remus sin dejar de trenzar sabanas.

- o sea que bien- se conformo Sirius satisfecho mirándose al espejo como un pavo real (¡ah, la vanidad!... Mi pecado favorito XD) (bueno, neta odio la vanidad, yo soy 0 vanidosa, pero a mi Siri-boy le queda muy bien -").

- ¿por que no soy yo el galán seductor? - pregunto James enojado.

- por muchas razones - respondió Remus - primera no eres un galán: eres flaco y feo y muchos otros adjetivos negativos - (¡James no es feo! TT) - segunda eres mas ligero **y **tercera me quiero vengar por que tiraste mi libro por la ventana - termino con crueldad (ah, venganza... Me 2° pecado favorito, es dulce como la miel... Pero al final siempre es amarga como las toronjas de a peso por kilo en el tianguis ¬¬) (¡guacala! Toronjas )

- sin tomar en cuenta que nadie es mejor que Sirius Black para ligar - añadió el guapo merodeador orgulloso (solo en este FF, fuera de el es TODO MIO!) (no soy tan posesiva en la vida real eeh)

- aja ¿y por eso me tengo que tirar por la ventana¿no? - se quejo James (veo que todos ya están entendiendo en que se basa el plan)

- bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo - recordó Remus encogiéndose de hombros - y no creo que tu puedas cargar algo mas pesado que una niña anoréxica de 8 años y medio.

- ¡solo cuando estoy ebrio!

- bueno, una niña de 10 años sobrio

- ¡claro que si puedo! - se defendió James irritado

- bueno, pero yo no soy una niña de 10 años - repuso Sirius

- ah, pero eso no lo mencionaste

- bueno, como sea, yo voy a hacer MI parte del trabajo - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para poner en practica sus encantos.

- ¡espera¿cómo vamos a amarrar a James? Necesitamos algo que nos sirva para amarrarlo - Dijo Remus que acababa de reparar en el detalle.

- bueno, creo que tal ves podríamos...

5 minutos después los tres amigos se encontraban en la habitación de su compañero Arthur, que estaba jugando un partido de ajedrez con una chica con la que se había llevado muy bien desde 1°: Molly

- ¿qué quieren que? - pregunto Arthur confundido cuando Sirius le explico lo que necesitaban

- esa cosa... Esto... ¿Como se llama esa cosa que usan los Muggles mas locos para subir y bajar montañas? - pregunto Remus impactado por una idea tan ridícula.

- ¿QUÉ¿quieren que les preste mi arneseses¿están locos¡No tienen una idea de lo que me costo robárselo a ese muggle en la montaña! - chillo indignado

- oye... ¿y como bajo ese hombre de nuevo la montaña? - pregunto Sirius con curiosidad

- ¿tengo cara de adivino?

- ¡eso no importa, Arthur, enserio necesito ese arnéseses, por que de todas maneras voy a tener que bajar por las buenas o por las malas - dijo viendo de reojo a Remus que le echo una mirada fulminante como diciendo "yo me encargo de eso"

- bueno - cedió Arthur resignado - pero si no me lo devuelven tendrán que conseguirme otro, y robarlos en un problema - amenazo revolviendo unos instantes en su baúl para pasarle a James un maltrecho nudo de cintas negras.

- er... Gracias¿pero como me lo pongo? - a James no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su vida (o la mitad de sus huesos) dependerán de un inútil nudo.

- ¿parezco un alpedrista o que? - pregunto Arthur arqueando las cejas

- bueno, no te preocupes, nosotros ya improvisaremos algo - Sirius parecía muy confiado

- no estarías tan tranquilo si tu tuvieras que usar esto para no romperte la nuca - dijo James malhumorado mientras bajaban las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto.

- ¡vamos Prongs! Solo es una caída de un par de metros - lo "animó" Sirius risueño

- si, siempre y cuando caiga en el balcón, si no seguro que mueres antes de tocar piso, no te preocupes - Remus perecía igual que Sirius

- amigos, jamás olvidare el apoyo moral tan bueno que me han dado, gracias - James fingía una voz conmovida conforme cruzaban la sala común hacia su dormitorio.

- cuando quieras, para eso son los amigos - respondió Sirius complacido a un James que gruño enojado.

- ¿qué nadie en este fan fiction reconoce el sarcasmo?

- ese es el chiste tarado... Aparte no puedes mencionar el fan fiction en el dialogo - dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Sirius se tapaba la cara con las manos, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡ah, si! Perdón lectores - se disculpo James abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio (Jimmy... Solo sigue el dialogo por favor ¬¬).

- ya déjalo, ahora... A lo que íbamos - Remus sonreía mientras ponía en las manos el famoso "harneseses" - si no te importa me gustaría empezar de una vez

- ¿qué, por todos los cielos te obligo a pensar por décimas de tu miserable vida que me lanzaría por la ventana dependiendo de un trapo viejo que nos presto un completo chiflado? - pregunto James como si lo estuvieran obligando a despertar a una dragón con regla echándole chispas en la cara para promocionarle un nuevo tipo de hamburguesas de McDonad´s, (pero no se preocupen, pues solo 5 minutos después James ya tenía amarrado a la cintura el "trapo viejo que les presto un completo chiflado", junto con unas cuentas sabanas, dándole un aspecto ridículo al pobre , se sentía mas humillado que cuando casi se ahoga en una alberca muggle y fue rescatado por una chica de 9 años) (James ¡no dejes que te humillen mocosas 6 años menores que tu por amor de Dios! ¬.¬).

- no puedo creer que mis amigos del alma sean capaces de tirarme por la ventana - dijo James indignado (indignadísimo, mas bien) viendo con furia como Remus se retorcía en el suelo y Sirius parecía tener problemas gravas para respirar de tanto reir.

- corrección: a tirarte por la ventana con la mejor seguridad - dijo Sirius cuando pudo por fin respirar y no tener esa alegre muerte (¿te imaginas literalmente hablando morirte de risa ¡yo quiero morir así -!).

- corrección de corrección: a tirarme por la ventana con la mejor seguridad que consiguieron en 10 minutos - se quejo James con fastidio - ¿en verdad te importa mas una vil foto que tu amigo James? - preguntó James suplicante

- bueno... En realidad no, pero se trata de una foto mía, como Dios me trajo al mundo, a exposición de las curiosas manos de calenturientas adolescentes, que probablemente se la enseñaran a mas adolescentes calenturientas hasta que no exista un alma en Hogwarts que no me conozca mejor que mi madre, por lo que mi respuesta oficial es si - respondió Remus cuando se hubo recuperado de un frenético ataque de risa.

- si Jimmy, deberías ser como yo - lo riño su amigo Padfood

- tu no estarías deseoso de lanzarte por la ventana, créeme - se defendió Prongs mientras Remus terminaba de hacer unos cuentos nudos mas con la improvisada cuerda en los muebles para aligerar la carga.

- si, pero como yo solo tengo que dar un par de pasos y usar mis encantos sobre unas lindas chicas, si estoy deseoso de ayudar

- hum - gruño James luchando contra los impulsos de saltarle a la yugular a su amigo, que en ese momento se ponía loción mientras tarareaba una canción.

- bueno, ya me voy a cumplir mi parte de la misión, si no llego en media hora... Bajen a cenar sin mi - repuso como si temiera por su vida - pues lo mas probable es que regrese en otra media hora - agrego mas tranquilo saliendo de muy buen humor.

- ese es un caso perdido - repuso Remus negando con la cabeza.

- y me lo dices a mi, desde que tenía unos diez años hacía lo mismo - comentó James con una ceja arqueada mirando a la puerta.

- bueno, mejor nos apuramos - cortó Remus haciendo que James recordara que le quedaban minutos de existencia en este planeta (por lo menos sin la mitad de los huesos rotos).

- er... ¿y si bajamos a comer algo a las cocinas primero?

- nada, nada, que el tiempo es oro - dijo Remus dando pequeños empujoncitos a James en la espalda para obligarlo a avanzar - ¿qué no son los Griffis los mas valientes?

- si, pero eso no quiere decir que sean idiotas - replico James asomándose por la ventana.

- si no eres un idiota lánzate de una ves.

- ¿por qué?.

- veras mi querido amigo... No se si 7 años de amistad con un licántropo te hayan servido para saber que aún después de las transformaciones tienen mucha mas fuerza que un escuálido como tu - dijo su amigo con aire de profesor de matemáticas (James no es escuálido! TT).

- buen punto - dijo resignado, temiendo enfrentarse a su amigo, pues era obvio que lo haría mole para la cena.

James se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, y como toda persona normal y sin hábitos suicidas como James prefirió enfrentarse e un licántropo enfurecido que a la fuerza de gravedad y a un chingo de metros sobre el piso.

- ¡apiádate de mi alma en pena! - (yo hubiera echo lo mismo, déjenme añadir... La última ves que me encontré en una situación como esa tuvieron que mandar a un helicóptero por que no bajaba ni estupida... Ni todo el campamento pudieron convencerme de que me bajara... Ni el papa Juan pablo II me hubiera convencido, pero como el papa no puedepartirme la caraJames accedió a cumplir con su parte de la misión), el chico Lupin tardo un buen tiempo en convencerlo - bueno, si me muero me entierran con todas mis cosas, no les voy a dejar nada por kabr0#&$ - amenazo.

- eeeh... claro Jasmes, claro

Entonces James comenzó su misión suicida para recuperar esa estupida foto de su amigo (canción de "misión imposible"! XD) (pom pom, pom pom pom pom, piruli piruli! Me encanta esa canción!)... Solo que había un pequeño problema: la única diferencia entre Tom Cruise y James Potter era que Tom bajaba perfectamente bien colgado de la cintura en posición horizontal con material militar para robar una importante información para la CIA, y por si fuera poco, el fulano tenía que esquivar al mismo tiempo un muy completo sistema de seguridad de rayos láser con alarma... Por otro lado James tenía que bajar unos tres metros, con unas sabanas mal amarradas, colgado de cabeza y golpeándose con la pared, para rescatar la humillante foto de uno de sus amigos de las diabólicas manos de adolescentes calenturientas, capaces de hacer barbaridades con ella,... ¬¬ bueno, pero Jimmy no tiene un entrenamiento militar ¿verdad?

- ¡au, ay, ah! - se quejaba el chico mientras se daba golpes contra la pared - ¡eres un salvaje! - se quejo después de darse un buen golpe en la nariz, pero su amigo no contesto, así que de esa manera, lo siguio siguió bajando "cuidadosamente", hasta que por fin de detuvo... A nada de tocar el suelo, de hecho lo lograba tocarlo con la punta de los dedos.

- ¡James! - la voz de su amigo lo llamaba desde arriba - ¡no puedo bajarte mas!

Entonces a James se le callo el alma a los pies... O mas bien se lo comenzó a subir la sangra a la cabeza¡genial! Estaba colgado de cabeza justo en el balcón de la chica de sus sueños, que podría llegar en cualquier momento para verlo con ese disparate muggle en aquella posición tan ridícula, y en caso de que eso pasara, su humillación sería mayor que la de Remus, por lo que tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo saltar por la ventana, entonces lo vio: el maldito libro descansando sobre la mesa, como si se tratara de una lagartija tomando el sol cómodamente, mientras el pobre chico se balanceaba para intentar agarrarlo, sin éxito.

- ¡eso¡si se puede¡si se puede! - repetía la voz de su amigo desde lo alto animadamente - ¡DAME UNA "J"¡DAME UNA "E"! - sin embargo, la mesa estaba a apenas un par de centímetros fuera de su alcance, por lo que se rindió, volviendo a colgar balanceándose débilmente de un lado a otro, si la mesa hubiera estado a su alcance en ese momento la hubiera echo leña en un arranque de furia y desesperación, pero esta seguía a apenas unos centímetros mas legos de lo que podía balancearse, (los dos centímetros mas largos de su vida) como burlándose de el... entonces accedió a usar su ultima salida: cortar la cuerda, para después volverla a amarrarla, por lo que tomo la navaja que Sirius le había prestado y con ella corto la cuerda, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, donde se quedo inmóvil unos segundos.

- ¿taz bien Jimmy? - pregunto Remus asomándose por la ventana.

- creo que me lisié el cerebro - se quejo en voz baja, sin mover un músculo.

- ¡ah, si! No te preocupes, no creo que nadie lo note - lo "animo" su amigo con "optimismo".

Mientras tanto...

Sirius acababa de salir de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, primero lo mandaba a la enfermería la mitad de las chicas del colegio y después tenía que distraer con sus encantos a 3 chicas al mismo tiempo, se sentía como Pierrce Brustam en "el mundo no vasta", entonces se detuvo en seco... ¿de quien era la habitación que estaba justo debajo de los de ellos? se dio cuenta de que quienes eran las tres chicas que tendría que distraer y ya no se sintió tan afortunado al recordar que eran las únicas chicas faz del planeta Tierra, que no se sentían atraídas por el, entonces busco a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que lo ayudara con su estrategia, claro, tenía que ser algo que les gustara a tres chicas... Un sofá... No, muy pesado¿qué tal un esclavo? Peter sería una buena opción, pero era algo cruel, aparte Peter era SU esclavo... Busco en su alrededor y... ¡que oportuno!

- ¡oye! - le grito a una pálida y pequeña niña de 1°, con cabello negro y rizado con unos fascinantes ojos grises que traía unas flores en los brazos... ¿por qué? No lo sabía, ni le importaba - te compro esas flores. - ofreció

- ¿qué? - la chica volvió sus asombrosos ojos grises al merodeador (como los del Elijah Wood ) - perdón, pero no puedo - se disculpo la chica - son para...

- quince cincles

- veinticinco

- diecisiete

- veinticinco

- dieciocho

- veinticinco

Sirius estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- diecinueve o nada

- de acuerdo, pero me dejas darte un beso - replico la niña con una sonrisa burlona

- de acuerdo, treinta cincles.

- olvídalo - la chica se iba a marchar cuando Sirius decidió que ir a ver a Lily Evans, Sahara Green y Emma Reace sin ningún motivo para que no lo secuestraran y lo amarraran a las vías del expreso de Hogwarts era algo que ni un idiota era capaz de hacer.

- esta bien - accedió echando chispas por los ojos, sin embargo se sintió muy conmovido cuando la pequeña chica le dio un sencillo y dulce beso en la mejilla y sonrió encantadoramente desde un par de cabezas mas abajo.

- no tienes que pagarme- dijo entregando todas las rosas al merodeador.

- ¿por qué?

- por que me caes bien - replico la pequeña niña sonriendo - y por que te acabo de robar todo tu dinero - explico la chica sacando de detrás de si la cartera de Sirius y echando a correr hacia la abertura del retrato de la señora gorda donde desapareció enseguida, Sirius solo se quedo petrificado... Si tan solo supiera el nombre de la chica podría buscarla en el mapa, y perseguirta para recuperar los 10 galeones, 14 cincles, 30 kunts, identificación de aparición, foto de Ana Gutierrez y el cupón de descuento para una inscripción a la revista "fanaticos del Quidditch" que la pequeña niña de 2 cabezas mas abajo le había robado (no conocía su nombre por que la pobre chica solo tenía poco mas de un mes en el colegio ¬¬)... Era la cosa mas humillante que le había pasado en su vida, peor que todas las humillaciones de James con niñas mucho mas pequeñas que el, una niña de 12 u 11 años lo había timado, y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, su reacción fue irse a una pared de la sala y golpearse con ella varias veces en la cabeza, hasta que recordó que tenía una importante misión de la que dependía que las 3 chicas que mas odiaban a los merodeadores no fueran a ver a James colgado en su balcón y lo fueran a usar de piñata, así que con un nudo en el estomago se dirigió hacia el cuarto de las chicas, pensando en lo que diría el mundo si se enteraran de que el famoso Sirius Black, el chico con mas clubs de fans en todo Hogwarts, un estudiante modelo en la mayoría de las materias, golpeador del equipo de Griffindor por 4 años y a opinión popular el chico mas sexy de la escuela entera había sido timado por una enana mas pequeña que el por 6 o 5 años que le había visto la cara de inocente palomita.

Mientras el chico subía las escaleras escucho como la melodía lenta de un violín bajaba por las escaleras con un sonido brillante, en verdad era una melodía hermosa, (Sirius: "nota mental: robar ese estúpido violín") sin embargo, cuando se topó con la alta puerta de las chicas el hermoso sonido del violín y la pequeña morena se esfumaron de su mente por unos momentos, nunca había estado en aquel lugar, la puerta de madera verde, vieja y gastada se encontraba frente a el como retando a entrar, era aterrador ese lugar (a pesar de que era como cualquier otro cuarto) la puerta estaba cubierta de fotos y pósters de la gente mas rara que jamás había visto nunca: eran chicos comunes y corrientes, pero con lo que parecían ser aretes por toda la cara, en las cejas, en los labios, las orejas cubiertas de arracadas, la nariz y solo Dios sabe donde mas, también tenían tatuajes en la piel... Muchísimos tatuajes (mas de el que creía que una persona era capaz de hacerse) y el largo pelo de algunos de los chicos estaba peinado de tal manera que parecía un erizo de todos los colores existentes menos el que debía ser el pelo humano¿qué demonios era eso, vio lo que dictaba uno de los pósters mas grandes: "AC-DC" (a Lily y a Sam las había asaltado la vena punk en el verano) el chico se sentía muy extrañado, pero unas imágenes raras de las cuales solo se movían la mitad no iban a asustarlo, por lo que toco la puerta, pero el sonido del violín no paro, el chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y esos tipos raros que le hacían una seña rara con la mano (los típicos cuernos merol XDDD) lo estaban poniendo nervioso, toco mas fuerte esta vez y nada, el violín seguía tocando, por lo que decidió ver mas de cerca esas imágenes, y todo iba mas o menos bien hasta que un chico de Kiss le saco la lengua dejando ver un arete que la atravesaba, eso era el colmo, Sirius se estremeció imaginándose lo que se sentiría tener un arete atravesado en la lengua, decidió que no quería quedarse mas tiempo de lo necesario en ese lugar donde una foto le enseñaba un tatuaje en los nudillos que rezaba "madde man," por lo que toco la puerta desesperado por que le abrieran, entonces por fin se rasgo el lento y triste sonido del violín, al parecer había asustado a la inocente chica que lo tocaba, por que escucho un fuerte respingo seguido de algunas palabrotas:

- ¿no sabes abrir una puerta de m...? - exclamo muy irritada la chica que en ese momento abría la puerta de su dormitorio sin embargo Sam no termino la fraze al ver a el guapo moreno, parecía sorprendida de verlo, lo miro de arriba a abajo, y vio como un muy ligero rubor cruzaba sus mejillas - ¿Black?

- ¡hola! - saludo Sirius lo mas alegre que podía, pues todavía tenía un sabor amargo en la garganta por lo antes sucedido.

- ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿estas drogado?

Sirius noto como ella era la única en el dormitorio (afortunadamente) probablemente las demás aún no regresaban de comer.

- er... no... solo pasaba serca y pense ¿"por que no pasar a visitar a mi buena amiga Green", en realidad te traje esto- respondió el merodeador sacando de detrás de el las malditas rosas (las malditas rosas mas caras del mundo ¬-¬), pero el merodeador no veía a la chica, sino que había notado como su amigo se balanceaba de un lado a otro intentando agarrar el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, pero después de un rato se quedaba de nuevo balanceándose de un lado a otro, frustrado.

- oh... bueno, no se que decir... Es muy... Muy... Er, original - dijo Sam tomando las rosas y viéndolas como si fueran a explotar en cualquier minuto.

- gracias - respondió el guapo merodeador distraído, viendo como su amigo cortaba la improvisada cuerda y caía de bruces al suelo y se quedaba tirado unos momentos.

- ¿"_para Martha de Antonin: por nuestro 2° aniversario de novios_"? - dijo confundida la chica. Cuando Sirius escucho a la chica debajo de el y cuando desvió su mirada vio que leía la tarjeta que tenía las rosas

- ¿qué?... ¡ah, si! - exclamo horrorizado, mientras le quitaba la tarjeta de las manos y le prendía fuego y después la pisaba en el suelo pensando rápidamente en una excusa - es el nombre de la florería, es la tienda del primo del papá un amigo de un amigo de mi hermano, pero como me cae mal quiero que olvides todo lo que leíste - dijo escondiendo las cenizas detrás de el, mientras tanto el chico Potter se había puesto de puesto tambaleándose.

- eso... ¿quieres pasar? - pregunto Sam que no tenía en mente otra cosa que decir, y no pensó mucho en la pregunta, Sirius no se esperaba aquello.

- no, no, yo... - había pasado por alto que había estado mirando sobre el hombro de Sam, por lo que reacciono rápidamente cuando la chica quiso averiguar que era tan interesante, hablando mucho mas fuerte de lo que pretendía - ¡QUIERES SALIR CON MIGO MAÑANA?

La chica se sobresalto y respondió casi al instante, se notaba que no había pensado en la respuesta (¡que suerte! OO).

- ¡esta bien!

Sirius tampoco había esperado eso, pero en aquel momento veía como James le enseñaba como ya había conseguido el libro mientras intentaba atar de nuevo el arneseses a la "cuerda", pero no habían pasado ni dos segundos de que su amigo había desaparecido de la vista de Sirius cuando el chico volvió a caer con la mitad de las sabanas rasgadas (que ya no podrían usar para dormir), dándose de nuevo en el suelo de piedra, por lo que Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo cual alarmo visiblemente a la pobre chica.

-¿estas bien? - pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver que era lo que le causaba tanta risa al pobre lunático que estaba frente a el, sin embargo el merodeador no podía dejar que la chica viera como su amigo buscaba con desesperación un lugar donde esconderse, por lo que actuó haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente al desesperado chico: la beso en la comisura de la boca, impidiendo que la chica volteara claro, pero haciendo uno de esos osos que te obligan a tirarte de los pelos al recordarlos, y sintió como un desagradable calor se extendía por su cara, la chica no dijo ni una palabra.

- si, claro, bueno... Esto, quedamos mañana ¿no¿a la 1:30¿no hay ningún problema¡genial¡nos vemos! - el chico salio corriendo pensando que nunca olvidaría aquella cosa tan espantosa, había besado a la chica Green, no espero ni para ver si su amigo había encontrado algún lugar donde esconderse, ni lo quiso comprobar cuando llego a su cuarto, tampoco reparo que las dos amigas restantes subieron la escalera justo cuando el la bajo, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a su dormitorio y una ves allí se tumbo en la cama tapándose la cara con todas las almohadas, para que nadie viera que tenía la cara como acero para marcar vacas.

- si me buscan, me golpeo un meteorito en la cabeza y estoy dos metros bajo tierra- farfullo, rojo todavía

- ¿te fue bien? - pregunto Remus asomándose por la ventana.

- mejor de lo que quería que me fuera - dijo por respuesta - ¿James?. - pregunto el chico queriendo saber si a su amigo le había ido una milésima parte de mal que a el.

- pues, veras... - la voz de Remus se escuchaba preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo - tuvimos un pequeño problema

-------------------

Órale, ahora si que me pase oO, el capi me quedo bestial mente grande, lo siento, no me di cuanta hasta que ya estaba a punto de mandarlo, pero de todas maneras que lo disfruten mucho y gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia, significa mucho para mi .

Jess, te amo alma gemela, gracias por el concierto, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños ToT !


	6. espia debajo de la mesa

"debajo de la mesa"

James busco con desesperación algún lugar donde esconderse, sin embargo no encontró ninguno (¿qué esperaban? ¿qué enconara un refugio militar camuflajeado por la mas moderna tecnología de la CIA? Disculpenme, pero eso no se encuentra en un balcón 4x4 en una escuela), vio como su amigo salía corriendo de la habitación, y no se le ocurría nada mas brillante que saltar del balcón (y no dudes que sería capaz en un arranque de desesperación), sin embargo se le ocurrió una idea mejor en el ultimo segundo.

Y ahora con las chicas...

Sam estaba sentada cuando sus amigas llegaron, con algo de comer y de tomar para la tarde.

- disculpa por tardar - se excuso Lily con una sonrisa picara - es que vimos a cierto merodeador subiendo aquí y pensamos que tal ves quería verte a solas

- bueno, eso y unas chicas pusieron cola-loca en nuestros asientos – agregó Emma con voz áspera – las chistositas no podrán caminar en un par de semanas, problema resuelto, jiji ..

- y que?... quería algo interesante el picaron

- ¿de que hablas, solo me trajo esas er... Rosas y se fue

- el niño Black te trajo rosas? Oô… ven niñas, por eso no hay que tocar el crac… - las amigas de Emma asintieron de acuerdo

- bueno, la única clase que nos queda es la de Herbología, yo la noche pasada avance la tarea, no me importa faltar a esa clase - dijo encogiéndose be hombros.

- de todas maneras después nos pasas la tarea - dijeron las otras dos amigas con simplicidad, mientras Emma salía a la terraza con su antigua baraja de cartas.

- ¡aaah! - grito la chica, sus amigan no esperaron para salir a ver el problema.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunto Lily preocupada.

- nada, pise unos lentes - dijo levantando su pie para dejar al descubierto unos anteojos hechos añicos en el piso, afortunadamente nadie escucho la palabrota que provenía de debajo de la mesa... Que por cierto, dicha mesa ahora tenía algo diferente...

- ¿quién le puso ese mantel a la mesa? - pregunto Emma señalando la mesa con el nuevo "mantel".

- parece mas bien una sabana ¿no? - dijo Lily alzando una ceja, lo único que James deseaba en ese momento era que no se les pasara por la mente quitarla, por que en ese caso mi fan fiction no tendría un final feliz.

- bah, déjenla, tapa los pequeños imperfectos - escucho James que decía la voz de Emma (James: "¿pequeños?") si esos imperfectos eran pequeños el era estudiante promedio en Pociones, la mesa se estaba cayendo lenta, dolorosa y dramáticamente, pues el recordaba haber visto la misma mesa año tras año desde 1°, sin embargo todo se borro de su mente cuando las chicas se sentaron, procuro no tocar ninguna de las piernas, y para lograrlo tuvo que hacer una extraña pose (como cuando uno juega ese juego de "Tuist"... es muy divertido .), y esperó que las chicas no se fueran a quedar mucho tiempo.

- dinos enserio que era lo que quería ese Black aquí - escucho James, sintiendo como se le entumecía la mitad del cuerpo lentamente.

- ya te dije, solo quería darme unas flores - respondió la voz de Sam, mientras su pierna se cruzaba - nada mas y nada menos. – (James: "mendigas piernas de la morena! o¬O")

- no sabes mentir - la corto Emma con su tono psico-analitico-supremo- no quedaron ni nada ¿verdad? - dos de las chicas rieron, pero James no identifico la risa de Sam, entonces comenzó a sospechar que mi teoría del universo era cierta.

- bueno, de echo... Si

Entonces las risas secaron (ya me conocen... Me encantan los dramas de telenovela ).

- ¿es una broma verdad?

- de hecho no, ¡pero no es nada, solo tal vez tomamos un café en algún lado, discutimos un par de horas acerca de alguna estupidez, hace algún comentario sobre mi trasero, lo tiro mi café hirviendo a la cara y estoy en Hogwarts para la hora del te.

Las tres amigas rieron abiertamente, y James casi se muere por no soltar una carcajada y esquivar el pie de Emma al mismo tiempo.

- bueno, pero no esta nada mal - dijo la voz de Emma, entonces se borro la sonrisa de James de su cara.

- si, tiene un buen culo - admitió Sam, y la mueca de James empeoro un tanto.

- ni me lo digas, el Quidditch le dejo buen cuerpo - risitas, James estaba comenzando a desesperarse terriblemente a los 2 minutos.

- bueno... Jimmy no esta nada mal tampoco. - dijo la voz de Lily apenada - linda sonrisa, lindos ojos...

- justo ayer decías que era un idiota sin remedio. - dijo la voz de Emma

- si, y que tenía el cerebro entre las piernas

- y que nada mas no tiene una sala el San Mungo, que trata trastornos mentales por que ningún sanador que no sea igual de estúpido que el lo soportaría

- y que un niño con síndrome de Down tiene mas potencial que el en clases

- y que es un chico engreído, arrogante y presumido.

- y que el único trabajo para el que sirve es procrear la rasa humana

- y que si le quitas su pequeño orgullo tendría la misma utilidad de un muñeco de trapo que solo quita oxigeno, tiempo y espacio a la humanidad que tiene un cerebro que almacena mas información que escenas de películas porno

- y que...

Debajo de la mesa James tenía cara de "_what the fuck is wrong with you people! ToT_".

- ¿ya dijimos lo del cerebro entre las piernas?

- si, si, si, ya capte la idea, pero ayer no había tenido una conversación con el de mas de 30 segundos sin que intentara hacerle un calzón chino.

- bueno... ¿Y que te dijo que pudiera cambiar 6 años de su conducta estúpida, vana y presumida que tanto odias? - Emma parecía intrigada ante tal cosa.

Cuando la amiga de la pelirroja dijo esto, el espía se puso alerta, ¿qué era eso que había echo para que Lilian Evans en persona no lo odiara?... Un momento de silencio, seguido de la maravillosa respuesta:

- yo... No lo se.

- ¿¡como que no sabes? ¡Tiene que haber pasado algo! - chillo Sam exigiendo una respuesta

- pues... no lo se, me escucho, lo escuche, fue solo una platica civilizada - al parecer ninguna persona normal se conformaría con esa respuesta.

- no, ya dinos Lily

- miren, yo no digo que haya dejado de ser un idiota sin remedio, solo que me beso ¿esta bien, es como esa tipa de Jessica Simpson... Es una tipa que tiene mas busto que cerebro y todo el mundo quiere con ella - James pareció muy ofendido por la respuesta de la chica (O.o órale, ¿pues quien no se enojaría si comparan su inteligencia con la de Jessica Simpson?).

- ¿¡quieres con James Potter? - chillo Emma cambiando de posición de piernas, como si la chica se hubiera inclinado encima de la mesa.

- bueno... No... Yo...

La chica no pudo poner una objeción, pues sus amigas comenzaron a reírse descontroladamente, golpeando sobre la mesa y balanceándose sobre las sillas y pateando al pobre de James.

- ¡yo nunca dije que quisiera andar con el, es solo que esa ves no se porto como un arrogante chico idiota, eso me gusto... Creo que me hubiera gustado desde siempre si no tuviera la actitud que tiene.

Lily esperaba la comprensión y apoyo moral de sus siempre leales amigas, que siempre estaban allí para apoyarla y consolarla en los momentos más difíciles y confusos de su compleja y dolorosa vida.

- Lily y James - comenzó Sam burlonamente - sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E - Emma se le unió a su amiga, haciendo que la pobre chica y el espía se ruborizaran hasta las orejas.

- ¡vamos Lily, no me digas que no esta bueno, es normal que te guste.

- ¡pa, pa, pa, pa! - dijo Lily alzando las palmas de las manos - A mi no me gusta Potter, no te confundas

- yo creo que la que esta confundida eres tu Lilian Evans, no me digas que no te trae vuelta loca desde 3° - Sam en aquel momento tomaba una carta de la masa.

- yo no digo que no este bueno... Solo que espero más que eso de un chico - explicó la adolescente pelirroja

- ¿cómo que?

- bueno... Tiene que ser romántico, listo, guapo, cuerpo atlético, linda sonrisa, tiene que entenderme, conocerme, escucharme, respetarme, ayudarme, apoyarme, estar bien dotado, mirada profunda, mente abierta, dotes culinarios, buen trasero, con una vida emocionante, que me sorprenda siempre, original, no puede ser tímido, tiene que contármelo todo, que pueda contarle todo a el, bueno en la cama, sexy, tiene que robarme besos y ser bueno besando, creativo, comprensivo, sencillo, que toque la guitarra y que sepa de música - dijo rápidamente Lily, y sus dos amigas soltaron un silbido, sin embargo, James hubiera intentado tomar notas si no estuviera retorcido hacia los 4 vientos para no ser pateado.

- ¿no quieres pavo de una ves? - pregunto Sam impactada.

- si viene con el paquete si, gracias…

- tía, ¿sabes que eso solo existe en tu imaginación? ¿galán con todo eso y un pavo incluido? ¡pfff, que ingenua!

- ni Brad Pitt tiene la mitad de eso y es el mejor esposo de este planeta

- bueno, pero tiene fama, dinero y esta como quiere... Le doy 10 años para que sea un viejo feo, amargado y quebrado.

- aja, pero hay cosas de un hombre que duran para siempre - señalo Emma -ese Elijah Wood puede estar tan vegetal como matusalén y va a seguir teniendo los mismos ojos.

- ustedes ignorantes no tienen idea de lo que hablan... El mejor de todos es ese Seann William Scott, esta como un tren.

- si, si, si, ya lo se, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a fantasear ¿no, a ver, ¿a ti como te gustan Sam?

Su amiga se quedo pensando unos momentos antes de responder.

- eeer... Bueno, me gustan mucho los roqueros... Alguno que toque la guitarra, no estaría mal... Que cante, que sepa bailar y que tenga perforaciones y tatuajes ¡No hay nada mas sexy en este planeta! - James escucho sobre la mesa un murmullo de aprobación - que sea guapo y si hay algo que me molesta es un peinadito ñoño ¿aja, tiene que ser romántico y le tiene que gustar como toco el violín y tiene que ser divertido, hacerme reír, y que le guste mi sentido del humor, que me preste atención, que no se canse de estar con migo y ser leal, odio a esos imbeciles que se la pasan engañando a sus parejas.

- bueno, eso si existe, pero solo hay 1 de esos hombres cada milenio, si tenemos suerte - opino Emma pensativa - a mi me encantaría un hombre romántico, inteligente, serio y tienen que ser bueno besando, pero muy bueno, tiene que tener un cuerpo atlético y tiene que conocerme bien, también tiene que llevarse muy bien con mis amigas, por que odio a esos que no pueden pasar tiempo con tus amigas y no puedes estar con los dos al mismo tiempo, tiene que dedicarme tiempo, ayudarme con las tareas, que le guste todo lo que a mi me gusta, como el arte y ya sabes ustedes...

- hum - murmuro Sam - igual a: Remus Lupin

Chillidos y risas.

- ah Sam, pobre de ti, ya te caduco el cerebro

- bueno, pero esta bueno, eso si...

James hubiera vendido su alma al diablo para que cambiaran de tema, no le gustaba nada empezar a imaginarse lo bueno que estaba Elijah Wood, ni se le antojaba escuchar mas de lo indispensable del trasero de Jhonny Depp, pero no fue hasta una hora mas tarde cuando decidieron cambiar de tema:

- no, que el rimel te jode las pestañas - dijo Sam por sobre la mesa

- pss, es que ustedes parecen tontas... - dijo Emma con exasperación pateando el suelo - se nota que no han ido a ningún lugar del pueblo donde vendan maquillaje decente.

- ¡claro que si, pero eso de que te maquille solo el maquille no me da buena espina - dijo Lily como quien razona algo obvio. – si no puedo maquillarme yo misma sin picarme los ojos como dejare que lo haga un delineador volador?... sigo teniendo esa pesadilla en la que un delineador me saca los ojos…

Después de otra hora, James extrañaba el tema de los chicos.

- a mi no me quedan los colores opacos, me hacen ver como muerta - explico Emma a Sam después de que la chica le sugiriera que no usara colores tan brillantes para los labios.

- si, pero es mejor eso a perecer un payaso

- bueno, es que si tu te pones maquillaje como el mío pareces un pitufo

- creo que te quedaría mejor algo menos colorido, pero no opaco - opino Lily.

- hum... Es que a ti se te ve bien todo - dijo Emma riendo mientras descruzada las piernas - ¡ja! ¡flor corrida! Vean y sufran - gritó la chica riendo aún mas fuerte.

- ¡ah, ¡allí va mi anillo preferido! - dijo Lily pateando el piso - no vuelvo a apostar.

- eso dijiste cuando perdiste el labial favorito de tu mamá, tu libro de Historia, el reloj de tu abuelo, la medalla de Petunia y los 10 galeones que te mandaron de navidad - contó Sam con voz fastidiada también - y yo dije lo mismo cuando perdí mi barniz para las uñas negro, mi cinturón de estoperoles, la guitarra de mi prima, mis pantalones favoritos y mi despertador.

- es que no aprenden - dijo Emma burlona - ¿cuándo aprenderán que no pueden ganarme?.

- es un reto que me puse a mi misma - dijo Lily solemnemente - dejare de apostar cuando te gane y me vengue por todas las que me has hecho

- si, yo igual... Ese barniz solo lo consigues en tiendas muggles.

En aquel momento James se tiraba de los pelos... Comenzaba a pensar que levantarse y salir huyendo de allí no era tan mala idea, con tal de alejarse de todo eso, pero se contuvo.

- oye, ¿ya se enteraron de que Pansy se opero la nariz? - dijo Sam como si acabara de recordarlo - le quedo medio mal ¿no?

Las tres chicas rieron.

- creo que se dio un golpe en el verano - dijo Lily indiferente - que bueno, ya no esta tan fea

Más risas

- eso no es nada, se dice que Black tiene 7 novias a la ves - chillo Emma riendo - y que las siete chicas lo saben - las tres amigas gritaron y siguieron riendo estridentemente.

- pobre chico - dijo Emma con pena.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Lily con interés

- mmm... No les digo

- ¡ya, dinos! - chillo Lily intentando pisar a su amiga debajo de la mesa y confundiéndolo con la mano de James.

- ¡es un secreto!

James casi sufrió un infarto cuando sintió que una batalla campal estallaba en su sobre su cabeza, con risitas y gritos.

- ¡esta bien! - chillo Emma sobre la mesa como si alguien le estuviera haciendo una llave de kárate - Susan me dijo ayer que el chico Black se había echo un arete en el escro... - (palabra distorsionada) James se quedo shoqueado, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada

- ¡AAAAAH! - la chica ni siquiera termino de decir el chisme y ya había otra revolución sobre la mesa.

- ¡mientes! - grito Sam

- ¡lo digo enserio! - chillo su amiga emocionada - y eso no es nada... También me contó que Potter...

¿qué las chicas no podían hablar de otra cosa, ahora extrañaba el tema del maquillaje y el de los chicos, pero eso era demasiado, ¿qué había merecido el para merecer aquello, solo deseaba que se fueran de una ves a dormir, o que lo partiera un rayo, o que un temblor destruyera el castillo, pero paso el tiempo lentamente, y se fue haciendo de noche, pero las chicas seguían hablando animadamente, poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando, las chicas ya soltaban con menos frecuencia sus chillidos estridentes y sus carcajadas, hasta tal punto que debajo de la mesa apoyaran sus piernas unas sobre otras, dejando al aire un poco mas de lo que James quería ver (no que le molestara en absoluto, la ropa interior de leopardo de Lily podía llegar a ser lo único que le impidiera gritar de desesperación de ves en cuando), y en ocasiones confundían su cuello o su brazo y en una fugaz pero inolvidable ocasión su pierna, por las otras piernas del grupo, y esos suaves roses casi le hicieron perder la compostura por unos instantes.

- y entonces le dije "si quieres jugar con alguien vete con otra que sea lo suficiente idiota como para soportarte una semana", y aún así me quede con su libro de encantamientos que todavía esta en mi baúl, a ver si vuelve a apostar a costas de alguien, pero creo que se lo devolveré a final de año, cuando me asegure de que reprobó la metería...

James ya no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo, que estaba entumecido y temblaba de frío… le hubiera gustado mucho tomar algo del caliente café que tomaban las chicas para mantenerse caliente (y sabía que estaban tomando café hirviendo por aquella ves que Emma había derramado su tasa sobre la mesa y un poco del contenido le había caído sobre la mano que tenía apoyada), le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, pero al perecer las chicas no iban a bajar a cenar... ¿o ya había pasado la cena, después de infinitas platicas de chicos, maquillaje, chismes, chicos, política, economía, chicos, clases, gente, administración, música, anécdotas y chicos el tiempo se confundía.

- ¡uy! ¡Miren la hora! - dijo sorprendida Lily - ¡la 1:30! El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes ¿no? - (James: "o ¿QUEE? ¿DISCUUULPAME?")

- si, ¿pero no quieren quedarse un poco mas? Yo no tengo sueño y mañana no hay prisa - dijo Emma - aparte es nuestra ultima semana en Hogwarts antes de ese estúpido castigo, ¿no hay que disfrutarla?

En el ojeroso ojo de James apareció un tic nervioso "¡Dios, te prometo ser bueno!"

- hum... Pero tu tienes esa cita con Black... El del arete en el escro...

- ¡Emma! - gritaron sus amigas horrorizadas y Sam un tanto ruborizada

- bueno, ya, ya, vale, vamos a dormirnos ahora - dijo Emma poniéndose de pie junto con sus amigas, James por poco grito frustrado "ya era hora", pero tendría que tirar por el retrete toda su paciencia (su infinitamente eterna paciencia)

- pido el baño primero - dijo Sam corriendo a adentro de habitación... ¿qué clase de loca, enferma, idiota y despiadada bestia de bañaba a la 1:30 de la mañana?

- yo después - dijo Emma siguiendo a su amiga, sin sospechar que había un asesino debajo de la mesa.

James estaba al bordé de las lagrimas cuando Lily salio de la bañera ya con la pijama puesta "por favor, duérmanse pronto".

- ¿alguien quiere algo de comer antes de dormir? - mientras Lily dijo esto, saco unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, a James le tembló el labio.

- er... Creo que lo dejamos para mañana, yo ya tengo algo de sueño - dijo Sam bostezando mientras se metía a la cama, James pensó que no había un ser mas hermoso en el planeta.

- bueno, que duerman bien - dijo Emma desperezándose.

"¡¡¡SI, por fin", pero...

- ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana?

- probablemente ir a comer a Hogsmide... me urge comprar ajenjo y algo de jabón... Un maldito dinosaurio después de revolcarse en el lodo usa menos jabón que ustedes - dijo Sam con fastidio... Pero ni la mitad de la mitad del fastidio de James.

- los dinosaurios no usan jabón Sam.

¿¡¿¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTABA ESO?.

- es solo un decir Lily

- pues es un decir muy estúpido.

- claro que no

- claro que si

- claro que no

- claro que si

- claro que no

- ¿no escuchan ese ruido?

James rechinaba los dientes debajo de la mesa con una mirada psicópata-maniaca-acecina-enfermiimpulciba-lociespantosa (¿que es eso? Es una palabrita que acabo de inventar .)

- bah, ah de ser un animal raro o que se yo... Buenas noches chicas

- buenas noches - respondieron al uníoslo Sam y Lily, si James no estuviera debajo de una mesa y no tuviera la mitad del cuerpo dormido, saltaría de alegría por todo el castillo, pero apenas pudo ponerse en pie cuando estuvo seguro de que las chicas ya dormían, (en otra ocasión hubiera echo Dios sabe que morbosidades estando en esa situación, pero en su estado no habría echo morbosidades ni en la mansión de Play Boy) lo bueno es que todavía tenía la mitad del brazo izquierdo y el pie derecho sin dormirse, por lo que pudo llegar en un par de horas a su dormitorio tambaleándose y dando tumbos, con el maldito libro apoyado sobre su pecho, pensando en que lo tiraría al fuego en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Mientras James caminaba hacía su dormitorio, pensó en que la razón de que hubiera gays en el planeta Tierra no era por las bebidas dietéticas, por una infancia muy poco dura, o por mamás gallina que trataban a sus hijos de 30 años de edad como bebes, sino por que el desafortunado que tenía que escuchar mas de una hora hablando del trasero de Ashton Kutcher terminaba pensando que de verdad era sexy... cuando por fin llego a su cuarto, casi llorando de alegría, se tumbo en la cama sin quitarse la túnica e inmediatamente te quedo jetón U,U zzzz.

A la "mañana" siguiente (y digo "mañana" por que ya casi era la 1 de la tarde) el pobre merodeador despertó con un dolor muscular solo comparable con el mío después de ir a mis clases de Capoeira y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Remus sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, como si la noche pasada no hubiera sido de locos.

- ¡aaah, pero si ya despertó el bello durmiente! - exclamo divertido al percatarse de la mirada adormilada de su adolorido amigo - no tienes buena cara... ¿dormiste bien?

- como príncipe, no tienes una idea - refunfuño indignado James mientras se incorporaba de la cama con dificultad.

- como el príncipe de los vagabundos... Solo ellos duermen debajo de las mesas - dijo la voz de Sirius riendo detrás de el.

Cuando James se dio la vuelta para verlo sonó un crujido en su espalda.

- psss, eso no sonó muy bien... ¿te hago un masaje? - se burlo Sirius en broma, que en aquel momento se ponía loción frente al espejo

- te odio traidor - se quejo James fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿por qué?

- me dejaste tirado como lo hubieras echo con cualquier muñeco de trapo, debajo de una mesa escuchando de libros, depilaciones, aretes en la ceja y el ombligo, música rara y culos d chicos... Ninguna persona con algo de piedad en el corazón hubiera echo eso a su mejor amigo - se quejo un muy enojado James, cuando su amigo dejo de ponerse loción.

- hubiera ido a tu rescate amigo mío, pero... Er... Es que yo...

- no tienes que decirme nada, vi tu numerito desde el balcón - dijo James disfrutando ver como su amigo se transformaba en un jitomate humano - empezaste con el pie derecho con tu pareja de tenis ¿eh?.

- ¿como crees? ¡Es la chica Green, me odia, la odio, nos odiamos...

- nos besamos

- tu calla - le espeto a Remus aumentando de color por instantes.

La mirada de James se había posado en un rincón de la habitación

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunto James intrigado

- es loción, indio

- ¡no! ¡eso!

- ah, si, se me olvidaba, los cavernícolas incivilizados no de peinan... Pues veras, esto es un peine y sirve para...

- ¡ESO! - grito James enojado señalando el violín que descansaba apoyado en la pared.

- ¡aaah!... Es... Esto... Un violín - Sirius estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco nervioso

- ya lo se Sirius, pero que demonios hace en nuestra habitación

- er... Nada, ¿qué creías? - dijo escondiendo el instrumento tras la cortina. - los violines no hacen gran cosa ¿sabes?

- ¿qué no es el violín de Sam? - pregunto Remus asomando su cara por encima del libro que leía tranquilamente.

- ¿y para que quiero yo el violín de esa niña?.

- no se, eso dímelo tu - dijo Remus regresando a su lectura - tal ves para asegurarte de que no llegue tarde a la cita o para que no deje plantado al famoso Sirius Black y rompa su frágil corazón de pollo - esas fueron como las palabras mágicas: Sirius se quedo petrificado y boquiabierto igual que James.

- deberías dejar de leer esos libros de psicología... Me estas dando miedo - recomendó James cuando pudo recuperar la voz, sin embargo, Sirius se quedo petrificado y no dijo ni una palabra, rojo como estaba. - ¡oye! Un momento... ¡SECUESTRASTE A ESE ESTÚPIDO VIOLÍN Y NO ME RESCATASTE A MI?

- creo que no debí haber dicho eso - observo Remus después de 5 minutos en estado mental en blanco de Sirius. - vamos Sirius, no es malo que te guste, es una chica muy simpática.

- la única parte que no conozco de ella - ironizó Sirius reaccionando por fin, dándose la vuelta para no ver a sus amigos.- y no me gusta, solo... Esto... Quería molestarla, es la única parte divertida que conozco de ella

- ¿te gusta Sam cuando esta molesta? - pregunto Remus pasmado

- aja, y mi tía Nelly es la reina de las manzanas - repuso ironicamente James

- mira, si quieres terminar la cita sin que ella intente matarte rompiéndote ese violín en la cabeza - recomendó Remus, que ya la conocía muy bien - te voy a pedir cuatro cosas: uno, ella es una chica romántica, llévala algún lugar romántico, dos, ella es una chica que casi no tiene relaciones con hombres, le gusta tener solo amigos, así que tienes que caerle muy bien desde el principio, tres no hagas comentarios sobre su trasero y cuatro, no le veas el escote.

Sirius conocía un lugar perfecto para tal plan, sin embargo, el dudaba mucho que ella quisiera acompañarlo al bosque proibido y mucho menos el la llevaría a algún lugar como ese, nunca había llevado a ninguna chica a ese lugar (a mi si, claro ) y no pensaba empezar ahora, sin embargo por primera vez se le figuro como una buena idea (ejem ejem... Por 2° vex ¬¬), pero nunca lo admitiría frente a sus amigos, por lo que no dijo nada.

- ¿y q t parece? - pregunto Remus al notar que su amigo no le iba a dar una respuesta.

- no es una buena idea - respondió, aunque pensaba todo lo contrario

- ¿por qué no, digo, se nota que te gust...

- ¡claro que no me gusta Green! - se defendio el merodeador indignado

- eso es tan obvio como que a James le gustan las vebidas dieteticas

- ¡oye!

- ese no es el punto, ¿vas a tomar mi sabio consejo o no?

- no

- ¿por qué?

- muchas preguntas, me aturdes, no puedo pensar con claridad, me voy o voy a llegar a tarde a... Esto... ¡ya me voy! - dijo tomando el instrumento y saliendo como un huracán para evadir mas preguntas.

- ¿crees que tome tu consejo?

- no se necesita un libro de psicología para saber que si - respondió Remus sonriente escondiéndose de nuevo tras su grueso libro.

Mientas tanto, Sirius caminaba nerviosamente por toda la sala común, sentía una rara atracción hacia ella y lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no, se sentía algo confundido; miro su reloj: 30 minutos para la tan esperada hora y estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría plantado, pues había dejado una nota que especificaba la hora y el lugar de la cita: "si quieres ver de nuevo, vivo a tu violín, ve a las tres escobas a la 1:30, te esperara tu amado merodeador" no podía fallar... Asistiría echa una furia, si, pero asistiría, le daría un golpe en la cara, si, pero asistiría, amanecería al día siguiente con "orgullo gay" tatuado en la cara, con tinta roja fosforescente, si, pero asistiría, como creo que ya todos tienen bien claro, lo único que a Sirius le interesaba era no quedar plantado, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de salir para las tres escobas (los de 7° tenían permiso de salir cuando quisieran al pueblo), bajo las escaleras distraído, con el instrumento de su futura acecina en manos y salio a los terrenos del colegio, donde soplaba un aire frío, iba pensando en lo suyo, hasta que se detuvo en seco, pues algo había llamado su atención: una chica, mas buen una chiquilla (¬¬ odio ese termino), que descansaba sentada en la horilla del lago

------------------------------------

El nuevo capitulo, no me gusto mucho, intente arreglarlo, pero nunca me quedo como yo quería ¬¬, malditos libros de auto-superación... Me están lavando el cerebro, pero como ca, espero q ustedes lo hayan disfrutado mas que yo al escribirlo, neta sufrí mucho TT, les prometo tener el prox capi listo y dispuesto mas rápido de lo que c tardan en decir... Er... Cualquier cosa que tengan que decir ¡que tengan una bonita tarde!

PD: solo quería dejar en claro lo del "escro...", nunca puse la palabra completa por que se me figuro algo muy cómico, pero no quiero ensuciar la hermosa mente de mis lectores con mi mente morbosa jajajajaja ;P

Capas


	7. una cita con Sirius Black

Landoms 182.-que onda? 1000 grax x dejar tu opinión, me da mucho gusto que leas mis historias, x mas babosas que sean, jaja! Feliz navidad a ti tmb, espero q t guste mi nuevo capi…

harrydgg.- hola! Q tal? Gracias x leer mi humilde historia, me alegro q t guste¿quieres saber algún chisme de James, entonces?... pues, eeeh… digamos que traficó marihuana en Ámsterdam durante sus vacaciones de verano, o… lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna idea coherente por ahora, espero que sean suficientes mis excentricidades!

Jessy.- niñota! Como taz wapisima, aquí c t extraña x aquí, pero como sea niña, espero q t guste el capi y espero verte pronto wapisima!

Myca.- niña, aprecio mucho tu opinión, principalmente x q eres de los primeros y escasos lectores q tengo, espero q t guste el nuevo acpi!

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¡BLAAAAK! - Sam no había despertado del mejor humor que digamos, digo¿quién lo haría si despierta con una nota que dice: _no faltes a nuestra cita o me veré obligado a secuestrarte junto con tu amado violín ATTE: el hombre de tus sueños, Sirius Black_?

- ¿ESTLLO GUERRA? - chillo Lily despertándose como si hubiera recibido una cachetada.

- más o menos - respondió Emma al leer la nota de secuestro y pasándosela a Lily, que comprendió casi inmediatamente la razón por la cual su amiga se tiraba de los pelos en aquel momento. - ¿otra ves? – se pregunto alzando una ceja mientras leía la nota de secuestro

- psss, no va a vivir para mañana - silbó Lily regresándole la nota a Emma que coincidía con ella.

En la cara de Emma se dibujo una gran sonrisa, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una travesura particularmente peligrosa, a Lily no le gusto nada aquella sonrisa macabra, y a Sam también le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta, si no hubiera estado intentando hacerse ella misma un corte de cabello sin tijeras.

- ¿sabes que deberíamos hacer Sam? - dijo Emma sonriente

- ¡meterle a ese idiota de Black esta nota por el culo y amarrarlo a una gran piedra y tirarlo al lago para que muera ahogado y el calamar gigante se coma sus putrefactos restos?

- er... No exactamente¿por qué no te preparas para la cita?

Silencio Sam dejo de intentar arrancarse el pelo y Lily dudo seriamente en el estado mental de su amiga, poniendo la cara de cuando ella o cualquiera de sus amigas metía la pata gruesa, pero para sorpresa de Lily, Sam no intentó ponerla junto a Black en su plan de venganza, sino que simplemente dijo...

- esta bien - ¡EL UNIVERSO MALDITA SEA!

5 minutos después la chica salió con sus "mejores galas", y digo "mejores galas" por que Sam es como yo: le dicen "mañana es el funeral de tu tía Betty" y se pone una camisa desgarrada y una minifalda con cadenas y medias hasta las rodillas de todos los colores del arco iris, con unas botas de vagabundo... (y no digo para las bodas, por que mis lectores son demasiado valiosos para mi y no quiero que terminen acudiendo a un psicólogo).

- ¿como me veo? - pregunto la chica dándose una vuelta para modelarles a sus amigas (estas con cara de espanto) sus pantalones negros que parecían hechos a la medida de un mamut, su camisa sin mangas de un desgastado negro y sus sombras negras también (de esas sombras que solo puedes disimular diciendo que vienes de la familia de los mapaches ¬¬).

- si vas a robarte algo a mitad de la noche si, se ve fabuloso - se burlo Lily.

- ah, entonces ya estoy, gracias por su apoyo - respondió Sam satisfecha mientras se peinaba el pelo

- lo que Lily quiere decir es que todavía no es Halloween - intento explicar Emma

- si, ya lo se, gracias - respondió poniéndose un broche negro en el sedoso cabello (O.o le gusta ese color) (bueno, a mi igual XD)

- como que es una cita, no un funeral - intento Lily de nuevo

- er... ¿están intentando decirme algo en particular, chicas?

- ¡TE VES HORRIBLE SAHARA GREEN¡DEMACIADO NEGRO¡CAMBIATE DE ROPA AHORA MISMO O CUANDO REGRESES QUEMARE TODA TU MALDITA ROPA¿YA CAPTASTE EL MANSAJE? - Emma estaba a solo 2 centímetros de la cara de su amiga, que la miraba impactada acorralada en un rincón

- esta bien TT- dijo con voz aguda la pobre chica

- ¡Y YO ESCOJO LA ROPA¿ESTA CLARO?

- si, si, claro

A Sam no se le paso el trauma de haber sido casi comida por su amiga Emma hasta que esta salio de su armario (casi del tamaño del de Sirius) con una muy seleccionada montaña de ropa (suya, claro), que le paso a su amiga para que ella escogiera lo que debía ponerse.

- ¿crees que me voy a poner esto? - pregunto irritada enseñando una escotada camisa con un estampado de flores muy elegante – ¿tengo cara de fresita rosita o de papa pitufo o la abeja Pot o que? Me ofendes! No me lo ponre!

- si no quieres que me convierta en monstruo de nuevo lo harás - explico su amiga amenazadoramente

- bueno - dijo acobardada, poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño con algo que había seleccionado a lazar, se tardo solo un par de minutos para salir con una falda azul y una camisa blanca con bordes azules también, sus amigas aplaudieron emocionadas mientras reían, pero a Sam parecía molestarle algo...

- como que mucho azul ¿no?

- ¿de que hablas boba¡te ves muy bien! pero si no te gusta, toma esto - dijo Emma pasándole otra combinación de ropa, que rechazo de la misma manera que la anterior y la anterior y la anterior, siempre encontraba algo malo en ellas " es muy verde, muy grande, muy chico, muy escotado, muy caro, muy barato, muy vestido, muy camisa, tiene muchos colores, le falta color (mira quien lo dice ¬¬) muy cursi, muy varonil, muy cursi y muy varonil, demasiado perfecto, demasiado desperfecto, muy raro, muy corriente, muy... Er... Muy algo" sin embargo las chicas no se desesperaban; al contrario, reían a carcajadas y bromeaban, pero la hora esperada se acercaba y conforme esto pasaba, las chicas se iban apurando mas y mas.

- ¿qué tal esto? - pregunto Sam saliendo del baño con una camisa rallada en blanco y negro y unos pescadores que hacían juego, las chicas aplaudieron entusiasmadas, silbando y riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿no vas a modelarlo? - Lily comenzó a imitar la típica canción del ponchis ponchis con la que las modelos caminan por la pasarela y Sam camino como estas lo hacían, sin embargo al quitarse la chaqueta, esta se le atoro en la mano y perdiendo el equilibrio con los largos tacones se fue sobre la pila de ropa que se le vino encima dejándola enterrada debajo de un par de toneladas de camisas y pantalones de toda clase, sus amigas la ayudaron a salir solo después de recuperarse de un frenético ataque de risa.

- tu como modelo te mueres de hambre mujer! - opino Emma llorando de la risa, - espera y te enseño a hacerlo como Dios manda... Mientras yo me cambio tu ponte ese juego de ropa que aún no te pruebas - le pidió antes de meterse al baño, señalando un juego de ropa negro y rojo (mis colores favoritos XD) (y los colores de huelga ¬¬), que descansaba sobre la mesa, cuando Emma salio del baño yesta se hubo terminado de cabiarsus dos amigas boquiabiertas: Sam estaba parada frente a ellas, con la blusa negra que hacía juego con el pantalón, ambos con bordes rojos, le quedaba muy bien, combinaba con ella, con su pelo, con su figura, definitivamente era el mejor para ella.

- como que muy huelga ¿no?

- ¿estas loca¡te queda perfecto! - dijo Emma rodeándola y viendo como le quedaba cada detalle.

- ¡pero esta muy apretado¡y tiene mucho rojo, y no combina con mis uñas, ni con mi estilo, ni... Er... Con mis zapatos!

- Sam... ni siquiera tienes zapatos ¬¬ - le recordó Lily

- ¡ese será el próximo reto! - chillo emocionada Emma

- no creo¡esos los escojo yo! - se defendió Sam enojada, pero para cuando termino de decir esa frase Lily ya le estaba probando unos elegantes zapatos azules con estampado de mariposas. - ¡oye¡quita... No... Aaaah! - sus dos amigas se le habían abalanzado y ahora estaba inmovilizada bajo el peso de Lily, con las manos en la espalda, mientras Emma le probaba unos zapatos sin tacón, de color amarillo mostaza.

- ¡yyyuak¡de donde diablos sacaste esos zapatos?... por eso no hay que comprar en la varata deSuburbia, Emma- chillo Lily viendo como Sam pataleaba desesperada por zafarse de la llave de Kárate que ella misma les había enseñado, pero después de media hora dejo sus vanos intentos en el olvido.

- ¡hay, ese se le ve mono! - aplaudió Lily emocionada

- ¿tiene tacón? - preguntó Sam, pues no podía ver los zapatos que le probaban sus amigas

- de aproximadamente unos 4 centímetros, negro, sin estampado y va perfectamente con los pantalones

- ya, ya, déjame ese, que me estoy dañando la columna - chillo enojada Sam

- Esta bien, pero júranos que no nos harás ningún daño cuando lo hagamos - pidió temerosa Emma

- ¡esta bien! - chillo Sam desesperada por ser libre de nuevo

- y que te vas a llevar estos zapatos a la cita con Black

- ¡si, si, ya suéltenme!

- y que me asaras la tarea de pociones por el próximo mes

- ¡LILYYYYYY!

- bueno, ya vale

Su amigas obedientes la dejaron ir, con un dolor de espalda y un humor peor que el de Hulk después de transformarse en bestia grande y verde.

- ¡ya era hora¡no les vuelvo a enseñar Kárate!.

- ya nos enseñaste lo suficiente como para que te pongamos en tu...

- si, si, ya me voy - interrumpió enojada Sam, y salio de la habitación con un mal sabor de boca, pero antes de eso...

- ¡cuando regreses nos tienes que contara cada rose de labios! - pidió Emma burlona

- ¡estas hablando de Sirius Black! - chillo furiosa Sam mientras daba un fuerte portazo, y como siempre pasaba cuando alguna de ellas tenía una cita comenzaba la hora de las apuestas.

- 30 cincles a que termina en beso

- jajajajajaja que ilusa... 30 a que termina en cachetada

- 3 galeones a que le regresa el violín con pelo de gato

- 5 galeones a que no

- 4 galeones

- ¡echo!

- 30 singles a que logolpea a la mitad de la cita

- ocho a que le rompe la cabeza con el violín

- nueve a que rompe el violín enla cabeza

Mientras tanto...

- de seguro ahora deben de estar haciendo esas estúpidas apuestas, se creen muy listas, ya verán cuándo regrese, les voy a... - refunfuñaba furiosa Sam, que caminaba con paso rápido,hasta llegara los terrenos del colegio, hacía un día muy nublado y oscuro, como su humor.Estaba muy molesta, pensaba en ver a Black, quitarle el violín, rompérselo en la cabeza, ir a su habitación y dejar en suspenso a sus molestas amigas para que no pudieran cobrar sus apuestas, eso era lo único que la consolaba en esos momentos, en los que estaba tan enojada, sin embargo, vio otra cosa que borro la ira de su mente por completo...

CON EL BLACK ---------------------------------

Allí estaba, frente a el, una niña de 11 o 12 años, sentadacon los pies dentrodel lago, Sirius sintió un arrebato de enojo dentro de el, y se acercó a ella con paso decidido, la niña no había notado su presencia aún, o por lo menos eso perecía, sin embargo, Sirius se detuvo en seco, pues vio los hermosísimos ojos de la niña llenos de lagrimas, tal escena conmovió al merodeador con corazón de pollo y decidió robarle lo que ella le había robado otro día, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cita, la pequeña niña lo llamo con una vos ligeramente quebrada.

- lo siento Black

- ¿disculpa? - Sirius se dio la vuelta de nuevo justo a tiempo para ver a la pequeña niña terminar de limpiarse las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- no debí quitarte todo tu dinero - se disculpo la niña sin voltear a ver al chico que la miraba preocupado, ya no había rastro de lagrimas en su voz tampoco, hablaba con una voz firme, con la mirada posada en algún lugar del lago.

- ¿como te llamas? - preguntó Sirius.

- Amy... Amy Dolohov - respondió la hermosa niña sin voltear la cara

- ¿y por que estas tan sola Amy? - preguntó Sirius sentándose junto a ella.

- no creo gustarle a la gente - respondió Amy encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿crees eso de mi? - pregunto Sirius metiendo sus pies en el agua también, pues todavía faltaban unos minutos hora para la cita.

- no

- ¿por qué?

Antes de contestar, la chica dirigió una mirada hacia algunos arbustos que estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, como si acabara de ver algo interesante por una décima de segundo, y pareció sonreír con la mirada, pero, casi inmediatamente, devolvió su mirada a donde estaba

- por que eres amigo de Remus Lupin - contesto la chica sencillamente

- ¿de donde conoces a Remus?

- no lo conozco, solo lo e visto de legos, pero el no me ve a mi, por que me escondo.

Sirius sonrió, pero Amy no se dio cuenta de aquello, no había desviado la vista del agua.

- ¿te gusta Remus?

- si, pero no en la manera en que crees

- ¿entonces como?

- eso es un secreto

Sirius estaba pasmado por la actitud de la chica, perecía nerviosa, a pesar de su actitud tranquila, y de algún modo daba la impresión de que sabía mucho mas de lo que perecía.

- ¿te preocupa algo?

- si

- ¿qué?

- mi hermano se va a enojar con migo - respondió Amy tristemente - por que se peleo con su novia, según ella, mi hermano olvido su aniversario de novios, por que no recibió las rosas que le prometió.

Entonces Sirius sintió como sus tripas se retorcían dolorosamente y como un sentimiento de culpa le oprimía el pecho.

- y... ¿quién es tu hermano? - pregunto intentando ocultar una voz temblorosa

- Antonin Dolohov, es un brutoidiota

- aaah, Dolohov... ¿ese robusto chico de Slithering con cara de gnomo? Si, es cierto, es un idiota¿entonces por que te importa tanto que se enoje con tigo? si un idiota como el se enojara con migo no habría mucho que lamentar ¿verdad?.

Amy rió con una risa encantadora, y por primera ves miró a Sirius a la cara.

- tienes razón - puntualizó - pero eso no es lo único que mas me preocupa

- ¿entonces que? - pregunto Sirius satisfecho por haber echo sonreír a Amy.

- eso es otro secreto - respondió la chica devolviendo su mirada al lago

- hum... Eres una caja de secretos.

- no soy la única

- ¿cómo?

- todos guardamos secretos, hasta tu - respondió la chica mientras movía el agua con sus pies descalzos.

- hay gente a las que no les escondo nada

- si, pero es muy poca gente, y hay cosas que te escondes a ti mismo y por lo tanto le escondes también a esas personas de confianza, eso es un secreto ¿no?

- supongo que si - admitió Sirius - ¿como que? – Amy clavó su mirada en Sirius por primera ves, y por Merlin que se sintió penetrado, sus ojos profundos parecían poder ver el alma de la gente y brillaban de una manera única y extraña, Sirius sintió un escalofrío, como si nunca fuera capaz de esconder nada de nuevo en su mente, como si no volviera a ser capaz de esconder nunca massecretos.

- como esa niña de pelo negro que tanto te gusta; te la pasas molestando para estar cerca de ella y para ocultar que quieres estarlo - respondió sabiamente la joven niña, sonriendo divertida al ver como Sirius se quedaba pasmado por su respuesta - fue a ella a la que le diste las rosas ¿no? Y ella a la que molestas todo el tiempo, y de ella es ese violín... No se necesita un libro de psicología para saber que te trae vuelto loco desde hace tiempo.

Sirius se quedo helado, ahora entendía por que se identificaba con Remus.

- ¿y como sabes que fue a ella a la que le di las rosas?

-¡por favor! es tan obvio! - dijo rápidamente Amy, notando como un prendido color rojo se extendía por toda la cara del chico, la niña sonrió, intentando no echarse a reír.

- deberías conocer a Remus - dijo Sirius por toda respuesta.

- ¡oh, si que lo conozco! lo conozco mejor de lo que crees - explicó la morena niña devolviendo su mirada a la cristalina agua del lago, ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos

- ¿por qué estabas llorando? - pregunto Sirius, vencido por la curiosidad, entonces, la media sonrisa de la chica, se desvaneció por completo, dejando espacio para una fría mirada.

- eso es asunto mío - susurro bajando aún mas su mirada, para ver sus pies, revolviendo el agua fría del lago.

- y... ¿puedo ayudarte?

- no lo se, eso ya lo veremos

- ¿otro secreto?

- si

- bueno, ya que tu sabes mi secreto, merezco saber el tuyo ¿no?

Amy sonrió.

- supongo que es justo, pero hoy no Black - respondió Amy sonriendo

- cuando quieras, pero dime... ¿Por qué crees que no le gustas a la grnte?

- por que soy demasiado diferente y eso no les gusta, no les gustaría conoserme

- yo te conozco

- eso crees

Sirius estaba intrigado por la inteligencia de la chica, no había tenido una platica así en mucho tiempo, era misteriosa, inteligente, sabía evadir preguntas y podía hacer que le contestaran las suyas, miraba y pensaba mas que otras personas, Sirius se preguntaba por que no estaba en Ravenclaw, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy feliz que una persona como aquella estuviera en su casa, y también de haberla "conocido"

- bueno, mejor me voy, pero nos veremos mas tarde ¿esta bien? - dijo Sirius miando en reloj mientras poniéndose en pie y poniéndose sus zapatos.

- ¡seguro! - respondió la chica sonriente, parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea y Sirius se dio la vuelta para ir a Hogsmeade.

Ahora con Sam...

estaba viendoal idiota de Black, pero primera ves en su vida no se veía como un idiota, Sam se escondió detrás de una arbusto para espiarlo, al parecer había reconocido a una pequeña niña nueva que en esos momentos lloraba pataleando con sus pies descalzos dentro del lago, al parecer iba a decirle algo, pero por un momento pareció dudar sobre lo que quería hacerfuera lo que fuese, sin embargo, justo cuando el chico había parecido tomar la decisión de no hacer nada, la chica dijo algo que Sam no logro escuchar, y después de eso, Sirius se quito los zapatos y se sentó junto a la pequeña chica, con la que tubo una pequeña platica, en la que pareció decir cosas que le arrancaron sonrisas a la niña con la que hablaba, Sam pensó que era irónico que la única ves que no vio a Sirius como una calenturiento adolescente, idiota, con el único deseo de satisfacer su apetito sexual, cabeza hueca, arrogante e ingrato, fuera sentado junto a una pequeña niña mucho mas joven que el, intentando exprimirle sonrisas; después de un rato, ambos se despidieron, Sam espero un rato y no salió de su escondite hasta que Siriusestuvo considerablemente legos, fue justo en ese momento cuando la pequeña niña con la que Sirius había estado hablando se puso de nuevo los zapatos y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, y en el camino se cruzó con ella.

- no esta bien espiar a la gente Green - Amy solo se detuvo unos segundos para transmitirle a Sam ese mensaje - pero no creo que a Sirius le importe... Es un buen chico y le gustas mucho - susurro sin voltear para atrás, Sam simplemente te quedo paralizada.

¿de verdad Black la quería? Sonaba como una broma, pero, aunque Black la quisiera mas que al oxigeno que respiraba,ella estaba segura de que lo odiaría hasta que el ultimo gusano carroñero terminara de roer su carne, sin embargo, las palabras de la niña no dejaban de resonar en su mente: "es un buen chico, te quiere mucho", le resultaba imposible hacer cuadrar esas palabras con Sirius Black y no iba a romperse la cabeza pensando en algo tan estúpido como el bruto ese, pero a pesar de que se lo repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, Sam no pudo hacer desaparecer la molesta imagen de Sirius de su mente, el idiota Black sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonreír a una pobre niñita de 11 años... "¡maldita sea¡Si solo no estuviera tan bueno!."

- piensa en algo feo... Piensa en algo repugnantemente grotesco - se susurro a si misma Sam cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pensado... "imagínate a Ben Tompsón, en bikini" se decidió por fin la chica Green - ¡hay madre¡no tan grotesco! - Sam sintió como un escalofrío la sacudía de pies a cabeza, "y... ¿Como se vería el chico Black en bikini?".

Unos chicos que pasaban junto a Sam en esos momentos dieron un brusco brinco cuando la chica estalló repentinamente en carcajadas.

---------------------------------------------

Sirius esperaba nerviosamente a que llegara Sam, no sabía si llegaría con un cuchillo debajo de la manga, o con una granada escondida detrás de su espalda... Sirius sabía lo que jugaba al robarle la cosa mas preciada a la chica mas salvaje del colegio, lo peor era que le atraía mucho ese sexy, salvaje y odioso monstruo, pero le costaba admitirlo para sus adentros (todos los hombres son igualitos ¬,¬) (disculpen mi actitud sexista), sin embargo, sentía como algo no encajaba dentro de el (como una manchade katsupen un vestido de bodas: es lo mas grotesco que ha visto el ser humano), era una especie de excitación, le emocionaba salir con un monstruo agresivo y feo, que seguramente le rompería la cabezota de un golpe antes de que terminara la mitad de la cita ¿quien lo diría?... obviamente yo.

Cuando Sam por fin llego, encontró a Sirius sentado en una esquina de las tres escobas en una mesa doble, y al ver su preciado violín junto a la silla del joven, rodeado por una especie de aura dorada angelical y un coro de ángeles, sintió un torbellino de emociones: cariño por el antiquísimo violín de su abuela, furia, odio, por el idiota sentado junto a el objeto mas preciado que poseía y una clase de... ¿excitación? Eso si le sorprendió, y mucho¿cómo demonios se iba a sentir emocionada por salir con Sirius Black? un momentito... ¿Salir¡claro que no estaba saliendo con Black! eso era solo una operación de rescate, nada mas que eso... ¿pero que le impedía quedarse un par de minutos con ese galán a tomar un trago¡orgullo¡Solo eso!... Pero ¿qué es el orgullo después de todo? se detuvo a meditarlo unos segundos, y por fin se decidió a no quedarse con ese idota mas de lo necesario, no gastaría mas que lo necesario con ese entupido, engreído y sensual tipo... ¿sensual¡diablos! Es que si lo era, y lo había admitido concientemente, o sea que ya era oficial, por lo menos para ella; se sentía atraída física y sexualmente por Sirius Black, eso era peor que ser la primera persona en enterarte que falta media hora para el día del juicio, si que era una desgracia.

- actúa como si no te estuviera a punto de apuñalar Black, y entrégame mi violín - le susurro Sam al oído del chico, que dio un leve brinco.

- ¡ah, querida! Llegaste algo tarde - se burlo Sirius a una muy, muy, muy molesta Sam - siéntate, toma un trago, y nos repartimos la cuenta.

- esperaba escuchar un _"yo invito" _- dijo Sam frustrada - y no gracias, solo dame el violín, si sabes lo que te conviene mas.

- De acuerdo, no importa que no quieras un trago, de todas maneras la cita va a ser en otro lugar - arreglo Sirius sonriente - aparte la cuenta la ibas a tener que pagar tu, por que no tengo dinero, jejeje

- increíble - se sorprendió Sam - eres todo una caballero, ya entiendo por que todas las chicas andan detrás de ti. - cof, cof sarcasmo cof

- gracias cariño, ya lo sabía, pero el tiempo es oro - apremio Sirius

- si así fuera ya te hubieras muerto de hambre hace muchos años

Sirius ignoro el "agradable" comentario de la futura madre de sus hijos y se puso de pie, pero para cuando termino de hacerlo, Sam ya le había quitado el instrumento y ya se dirigía con paso decidido hacia la puerta del establecimiento, pero algo pareció intentar arrebatarle el violín de una manera muy brusca, y que sorpresa se dio al ver a Sirius a unos cuatro metros de distancia de ella, entonces no tardo en encontrar el causande de todo aquello: si, era Black el que sujetaba el violín, pero no directamente, si no que era una cuerda que unía a su preciosísimo violín con la cintura de aquel monstruo inmundo, que sonrreía triunfante desde el rincón de las tres escobas.

- _touche _- susurro Sam soltando chispas hasta por los codos, no se molesto ni siquiera en intantar desamarrar la cuerda pueseoa obvio que estaestaba echisada, pues Sirius era idiota, pero no tanto - si no me debuelbes mi violín para cuando terminde de contar hasta tres me veré obligada a metértelo por el trasero y sacartelo por la boca antes de que puedas huir de mis garras asecinas

- veras linda, me encantaría regresártelo, pero deje mi varita magica en el lugar al que quería llebarte.

- ¡QUE? - ahora si estaba atrapada entre al espada y la pared ¡maldito kbr$! le había ganado la vatalla, pero no la guerra ¡ya vería como amanecería al día siguiente!

- pues si, veras, la vida es curiosa... - comenzó Sirius miranose las uñas.

- ¡ya, ya, ya, esta bien! - grito furiosa la chica... Si solo se hubiera traido su barita, le haría una despiadada tortura espues de que le regresara su violín - vamos a hacer un trato tu: pedazo de animal, y yo, te paresca o no: vamos a ese estúpido lugar, me regresas mi violín, me besas los pies y tal vez, solo TAL vez, viviras un día mas, depende de mi humor - chillo Sam mientras los puños le temblaban de ira.

- ¿por que no lo negociamos en el camino? - Sirius intentaba esconder de su voz el temor que sentía al verse a si mismo despertando con "_amo a Smapy-pooh" _tatuadoen la frente.

- como quieras - refunfuño malhumorada Sam mientras Sirius apoyaba una mano en su espalda - regla uno: no me toques.

- de acuerdo - Sirius quito su mano de la espalda de la furia que estaba echa la chica que tenía junto a el - regla dos: tu si puedes tocarme a mi.

Sirius escucho divertido como Sam rechinaba sus dientes, furiosa

5 minutos después...

- regla 45: no pongas reglas ridículas

- regla 46: el besarme no es una regla ridícula

- regla 47: no pongas ninguna regla

- regla 48: tu tampoco

- regla 49: tu no estas en posición de pedirme nada

- regla 50: tu tampoco

- regla 51: cállate

- regla 52: tu también

- ¡ush¡es mas productivo discutir con un bebé! - se rindió por fin furiosa Sam, tarándose de los pelos como lo había echo en la mañana en la mañana.

- los bebes ni platican - se "defendió" Sirius

- ¿ya entendiste el punto, eh? - por unos momentos ambos se quedaron callados - ¿a dónde demonios vamos? - pregunto exasperada Sam.

- ya veras - dijo por toda respuesta Sirius con un tono misterioso

- ¡uuuh! Sirius Black, eres todo un misterio, no me tengas en suspenso y dímelo de una vez - bromeo Sam con un tono aburrido y sarcástico, sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que regresaban al colegio - muy bien, Black, estamos de regreso en el colegio ¿este era el lugar misterioso¿por qué no mejor nos ahorramos todo esto y me das mi violín? Ya me canse de todo esto

- no tengo mi varita ¿recuerdas?

- por lo menos dime a donde demonios vamos ¿no?

Sirius se limito a señalar un lugar próximo a la cabaña de el guarda bosques Hagrid, Sam se paro en seco.

- mira, Black, te voy a hacer una pregunta y no quiero que te lo tomes personal ni nada ¿es cierto ese rumor de que vendiste la mitad de tu cerebro a una asociación ilegal de biólogos marinos experimentales para que les sirviera de carnada a tiburones solo para comprarte un pulidor de escobas? - pregunto horrorizada Sam

- ¡claro que no!... Bueno, no la mitad del cerebro. - Sirius parecía muy ofendido

- ¿me quieres arrastrar al bosque prohibido?

- no, solo te chantajeo para que no tenga que arrastrarte - corrigió distraído el chico que en aquel momento caminaba hacia el bosque, Sam le pisaba los talones.

- ¿estas loco¡Allí hay hombres lobo, centauros, zombis, extraterrestres, hipogrifos, y mas extraterrestres¿no te dan miedo los extraterrestres¡por que en el bosque prohibido hay extraterrestres¡a mi si me dan miedo los extraterrestres!

- ¡en el bosque prohibido no hay extraterrestres! - Sirius parecía desconcertado ante la actitud de Sam (como lo estaría cualquier persona que no este acostumbrada a sus frecuentes colapsos nerviosos) - eeer... ¿estas bien? - preguntó Sirius cuando vio que Sam respiraba como si tuviera ataques de asma.

- nunca... Creí que... Moriría devorada por extraterrestres... Junto con... Tigo... Grandísimo idiota - dijo Sam entrecortadamente, mientras respiraba con agitación entre palabra y palabra.

- no te preocupes Green... Yo voy a estar junto a ti para protegerte si cualquier criatura intenta atacarnos, Aparte no esta muy lejos

- ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES UNA VARITA! - chillo Sam histerica

- no, pero los extraterrestres solo salen de noche ¿sabes? son como los magos... No quieren ser vistos - dijo Sirius, como lo hace un padre comprensivo a su hija de 5 años d edad que si comos sandías te saldrá un árbol por la nariz.

- ¿enserio? - imagínense los ojos de Sam como los de esos monitos de "presious moments" por favor.

- ¡claro que si¿cuándo has visto un extraterrestres de día?

- bueno, bueno, ya vamonos, que me enferma pasar mas tiempo de lo necesario con tu molesta presencia - esto Sam lo dijo con un tono muy diferente al que había empleado antes, Sirius sonrió mas triunfal que antes y junto con Sam entro al bosque prohibido.

---------------------------------------------

eh aquí mi...¿qué capitulo es este?... Bueno¡Eh aquí mi nuevo capitulo! me pase grandes momentos escribiéndolo, q mal q me quedo tanlargo TT, pero prometo actualizar pronto.

Unos avances de mi próximo capo . :

hace mucho q no escribo d Remsie ¿no?... Bueno, d echo casi no he escrito nada d el ¬¬´

a donde quiere llevar Sirius a Sam?

el castigo se acerca, y mas vale prepararse.

... Si, creo q el prox capi va a tar medio largo tmb´


	8. un poco de picante

"no tengo muchas ideas en la mente en este momento ¬¬´"

Lily y Emma suspiraron complacidas cuando Sam hubo desaparecido detrás de la raída puerta de la habitación, (después de haber apostado la mitad del oro de Bill Gates en apuestas entupidas, claro) les encantaba escuchar el chisme completo de la cita cuando alguna de ellas salía... Especialmente cuando se trataba de alguna cita curiosa, y no se necesita ser un genio para saber que Sam y Sirius eran definitivamente una pareja especialmente rara.

- ¿cuánto crees que tardaran en llegar? - preguntó Emma tanteando nerviosa con los dedos sobre las orejas de uno de los muchos muebles que habían logrado contrabandear fugitivamente de la sala común.

- ¡5 galeones a que en media hora, después de una cachetada y un mal café en star bucks!

- ¡6 galeones a que en una hora, después de una romántica cena en el _blue rose_!

- estamos hablando de Sam y Black tarada - puntualizo sabiamente Lily - primero explota el universo

- ¡aah¡que la cita es con el Black! Exijo retirar mi apuesta

- ¡estas pero como loca, falta me hacen esos galeones, vi unos zapatos monos la otra ves...

- ¡uish, me carga la...!

- la vida es cruel Emma... Por eso perdí mas de 30 galeones en tus estúpidos juegos de cartas - se quejo Lily con resentimiento en la voz.

- si, bueno... - Emma sonrió orgullosa - es que son mas malas que el cáncer, en serio

- oye... ¿no se te antoja ir a comer algo a las cocinas, me esta enfermando tu estúpida platica - reprocho Lily molesta, cambiando de tema.

- bueno - acepto Emma encogiéndose de hombros - así podemos pasar el rato mientras regresa Sam - apunto mas entusiasmada.

------------------------------------

- ¡10 galeones a que no le regresa el violín en una semana!

- ¡5 kunts a que no!

- ¡vamos Remus¿qué son esas apuestas de niñita de 10 años? - pregunto molesto James, harto de no poder hacer una apuesta de mas de un galeón.

- para empezar, no tengo mucho dinero, y el poco que tengo, no me gustaría perderlo en apuestas estúpidas, después: tu tampoco tienes mucho mas dinero que yo, de echo me debes mucho dinero de la ultima ves que apostamos y aún no me lo pagas, y también es una tontería compararme con niñas de 10 años, puesto que el ser humano que ha sido mas humillado por niñas de esa edad eres tu. - se justifico Remus, a James le tembló el labio.

- eres tan cruel - dijo con voz quebrada ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

- ¡oh, lo siento mucho Jimmy¿me perdonas? - se disculpo Remus palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

- ¿no te importa herir mis sentimientos? - pregunto James con voz quebrada.

- si, amigo, si me importa, lo siento

- de acuerdo, solo tráeme budín de chocolate de las cocinas del colegio y en paz - negoció James incorporándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡ah, no! Mejor sigue llorando, yo de aquí no me muevo - reprocho Remus poniendo los brazos en jarra y sentándose en su cama.

- ¡eres tan malo con migo! - chillo James retomando su actitud lastimera.

- ¡bueno, ya voy, ya voy! - exclamo Remus exasperado, poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta.

- jeje, siempre funciona - rió triunfante James, incorporándose de nuevo en la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-------------------------------------------

- ¿sabes, creo que si Filch nos vuelve a cachar entrando a las cocinas del colegio nos va a poner como referí en el próximo partido de Griffis y Ravens - opino Lily cuando ya hubieron salido de su dormitorio dirección a las cocinas del colegio. - mejor esperemos aquí hasta que llegue Sam... De seguro ella traerá algo de comida.

- de acuerdo, tu puedes quedarte, pero a mi no me apetece comer carnitas de Sirius, gracias.

- bueno, como quieras, pero tienes que traerme algo, por que me cae que ese Black esta rancio - pidió Lily haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Esta bien, pero la próxima ves bajas tu - respondió Emma fulminando con la mirada a su amiga, que la miraba con ojos de borreguito antes de morir. - ¿qué quieres?

- budín de chocolate y helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, y chocolate, y pay de manzana y algo de te de manzanilla por favor - dijo Lily como quien dicta una lista de supermercado - ah, y algo de fruta también - se apresuro a añadir, ignorando la indiscreta de Emma, como diciendo "si a ti te cabe en el estomago la mitad de eso, me trago la rancia carne de Sirius Black".

- ¿y no quieres de una ves pavo? - pregunto Emma levantando una ceja.

- pues si hay no haría daño...

- ¡pa, pa, pa, pa, que no soy burro de carga, pídeme una cosa solamente - exigió Emma, temiendo tener que transportar provisiones para años de supervivencia en la selva cuatro largos pisos.

- esta bien, déjame ver... Hum... Budín... ¡no, mejor tráeme chocolate... Mejor pay de Manzana...

- ¿que opinas de algo que te haga bajar esa panza? - Emma dio su opinión mirando el fibroso y bien formado cuerpo de su amiga.

- hum... Tienes razón... Tráeme budín de chocolate - decidió por fin la chica Evans.

- creo que no me entendiste, yo me refería a... Bueno, olvídalo - se rindió por fin Emma, dándose media vuelta para evitar un fuerte dolor de cabeza (Lily ¬¬)

-------------------------------------------

- ¡estúpido James, ya vera, le voy a poner pelos es ese estúpido budín! - refunfuñaba Remus malhumorado, detrás de la capa invisible de su amigo, sin embargo, se detuvo tras ver que una persona se acercaba sigilosamente al mismo lugar donde el pensaba ir: el cuadro del frutero - ¿qué dem...? - la sigilosa figura se acerco cautelosamente al cuadro, y, después de voltear a ambos lado, se introdujo en el cuadro del frutero, y el, curioso, siguió a la misteriosa figura para ver de quien se trataba, con cuidado abrió la abertura del retrato después de hacerle cosquillas a una brillante pera verde.

- ¡gracias Devy, regresare otro día para verlos, pero hoy no puedo¿no tendrás acaso budín de chocolate? - una voz familiar floto por el aire hasta los oídos del atento merodeador.

- ¿Emma?

Su amiga se dio media vuelta, para ver el asombrado rostro de Remus Lupin, mirándola desde un cercano rincón de la cocina, justo a tiempo para ver como escondía detrás de el algo.

- ¡Remus¿Qué haces aquí? - Emma pareció contenta de verlo, hace un par dedias que no hablaba con el.

- pues... pues quería estirar las piernas un rato y decidí venir a comer algo.

- James te mando por algo de comer de nuevo ¿verdad?

- si - Remus respondió eso un tanto ruborizado - ¡es que tiene técnicas de persuasión muy poderosas! - se excuso el guapo merodeador

- ¿fingir que llora?

- ejem... ¿y que haces tu aqui?

-pueees... -carraspeo Emma, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- aquí esta su budín de chocolate, señorita - una pequeña cabeza le tiraba de la túnica a la chica Reace.

- ¡ah, si, gracias Devy!- respondió Emma, tomando el tazón que le ofrecía una pequeña elfa (poco mas pequeña de lo normal) con cabello negro y lacio, hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura.

- ¡ah, y yo quiero uno de esos también Devy!

- ¡oh, Devy lo siente señor, pero es el único que Devy tiene - a Remus se le cayo el alma a los pies, es simple echo de regresar sin el famoso budín a su cuarto le puso la piel de gallina. - Devy de verdad lo siente mucho señor.

- no te preocupes Devy, no es nada urgente, bueno, me tengo que ir a ahogar al lago, pero si el calamar gigante logra rescatarme, te prometo que te visitare luego - el chico suicida sintió como una mano lo tomaba de la muñeca, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio como una Emma lo miraba desde una cabeza mas abajo.

- bueno¿sabes, creo que a mi tampoco me cayo muy bien que Lily me mandara aquí por su estúpido budín... Y, solo pensaba ¿por qué no mandarlos al demonio por hoy y sentarnos aquí a tomar te o algo? - Emma deseaba pasar algo de tiempo con su amigo Remus, que últimamente no había estado disponible, y este sonrió, como si estuviera diciendo que si, y se sento en una silla, imitado por Emma.

- Devy... ¿no tandras acaso hidromiel refinada? - Emma solto una estruendosa carcajada y Remus la miro sonriente con una mirada juguetona en el rostro.

-------------------------------------------

- ¿falta mucho para llegar? - pregunto la temerosa voz de Sam a un irritado Sirius

- ¡ya te dije que faltaba poco hace una hora!

- ¡si, pero no faltaba poco!

- bueno - dijo Sirius con una voz más calmada, intentando controlarse - ahora si falta poco

- ¿otra hora?

- bueno... Relativamente poco - termino Sirius

- ¿relativo con que? - Sam parecía irritarse más con cada paso que daban

- con lo que teníamos que avanzar cuando empezamos - respondió Sirius satisfecho de su respuesta.

- ¿entonces falta menos de medía hora? - pregunto esperanzada Sam.

- eso depende - dijo por toda respuesta Sirius, como evadiendo la parte desagradable de la pregunta.

- ¿de que? - Sam no pudo ocultar su preocupado tono de voz

- er... Bueno, de si encuentro del camino o si no lo encuentro - respondió Sirius, rojo como un tomate, como si el mismo estuviera conciente de que era un completo idiota. De pronto Sam sintió como si los enormes árboles se hicieran mucho mas grandes y retorcidosde lo normal y se serraran sobre ella, y sintió también como si el aire fuera espeso y fuera difícil respirar, como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina y no pudieran llevarla un paso mas legos, y respirando con dificultad, pudo articular las siguientes palabras:

- ¿entonces... Estamos perdidos?. - una parte de ella no temía escuchar la respuesta, y lo sabía, pero la parte coherente sabía que lo mejor era enterarse de la situación.

- bueno... Mas o menos... - la dudosa voz de Sirius le indico que la clara y obvia respuesta era "si, estaba perdida en el bosque"

Sam analizo la situación: estaban en medio del bosque prohibido, un lugar que no hubiera pisado si su valioso violín no dependiera de ello, con Sirius Black como único guía, el idiota mas grande del planeta, que solo podría ser usado se escudo una ves en caso de que un oso mutante apareciera de la nada y que de seguro no podría encontrar su trasero con sus dos manos y un mapa, y por si fuera poco, sin provisiones para sobrevivir, ni una pistola de bengala para pedir ayuda, (en este caso, ninguna varita que podrían usar para salvarse el pellejo en caso de ser atacados por un espantoso extraterrestre o algo parecido).

- estoy perdida en el bosque prohibido, con Sirius Black y sin una varita mágica - reflexiono en vos baja; un minuto de silencio absoluto, solo interrumpido por el susurro de las hojas y el silbido del viento, sin embargo, una curiosa sensación se desarrollaba en el estomago de la chica, eso solo podía significar una cosa... - ¡BAMOS A MORIR¡oh, Dios mío, yo que quería vivir para ver un concierto de los Roling Stones¡y ahora moriré devorada por los osos y los buitres roerán mi putrefacta carne, que descansara para toda la eternidad con tu retorcido cuerpo¡como osas llevar a una joven inocente a una muerte segura, prematura, lenta y dolorosa, tu, retorcido loco?... ¡pero yo podré salir de este espantoso lugar sin ti y sin tu ayuda¡tu puedes quedarte aquí para siempre a comer musgo y hojas, y a esperar un ataque de vanados, ardillas o algo peor, señor explorador, pero yo no pierdo la cabeza ante las situaciones mas criticas y podré pensar en un plan que me sacara de aquí¡quieres calmarte un segundo para que puede escuchar mis pensamientos¡si vas a enloquecer vete a otro lugar para que no tenga que aguantar tus chillidos de nena, mientras ideo un brillante plan¿quieres!. - Sirius estaba acurrucado en un rincón, apoyado en un árbol, como si un matón de tres metros del olivo lo estuviera amenazando con torturarlo hasta la muerte.

- ¿S-sam?

- ¿QUE QUIERES AHORA IMBECIL DE MIERDA?

- es que... ya llegamos - a esto le siguio un silencio mortal

-¿ en serio?

- si, mira - dijo sirius apartando un arbusto dejando ver una escena que no se veía todos los días...

- Oh, Dios mio...

**------------------------------------------- **

Remus parecía haber contado algo muy cómico, pues en ese momento Emma reía divertida, los dos amigos habían estado platicando animadamente desde hacía aproximadamente una hora, y ninguno había perecido notar cuanto tiempo había pasado (ya sabes... El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes).

- ¡que chistosso! - dijo dandole una palmada a su amigo -¿que paso lueso?

- creo que no mas hidromiel para ti señorita... - opino sonriente Remus quitandole un baso de las manos a la chica, aunque el tampoco estaba miy bien del todo, estaba muy rojo por la exitación y el calor de la hidromiel.

- supongo que tienes razón...

- ¡claro que tengo razón mujer! - ambos estubieron riendo un rato mas.

- oye ¿y que tal con Ian? - pregunto unos minutos despues Remus - ¿sigue siendo la misma ralación ardiente de la que presumías tanto? - rio su amigo,Emma suspiro bajando la mirada

- no desde hace un par de semanas - dijo Emma desepcionada - supongo que no era para mi ¿sabes?... resulta que me estaba engañando conYaui Chang...- Emma se interrumpio por unos segundos - no voy a extrañar esa clase de ralación... era solo hormonas y por eso mismo no funcionó con migo, aunque si extrañare... bueno, mejor excluimos los detalles - ambos soltaron carcajadas estridentes.

- no me molestaría saberlos

-¡por favor! solo lo dices por que estas ebrio

- señorita Reace, se nececitan mas que un par raciones de hidromiel para embriagarme - Emma sonrio mirando el suelo

- bueno, era muy bueno besando, y despues de un par de semanas sabía todo lo que me volvía loca

- ¿como que?

- eso - lo corto Emma sonrojada - es algo que no te incumbe, mi metiche y calenturiento amigo

- ¡vamos! siete años de amistad con tigoy que no me incumben tus actos sexuales¡por favor Emma!

- bueno - titubeo Emma dudando - que quede claro que no te diría nada de esto si no estubiera medio... ida ¿comprendido?

- claro que si

- pues... esta este lugar detras de la oreja - Emma reprimio un escalofrio - no puedo ni acordarme- rió - el cuello, me encanta que me besen el cuello y un poco mas abajo... nunca demaciado claro; tambíén... bueno, ejem - acrraspeo sonrojada - los muslos y que me acaricien la parte baja de la espalda... pero nunca quize llegar mas legos con el, ese fue el problema- Emma se mordio los labios, Remus tragó saliva, a pesar de los efectos del alcohol se sentía nervioso ¿acariciar muslos? psss, siempre se podían aprender cosas nuevas de viejas amistades - y... cuentame - Emma corto los muy probablemente indecentes pensamientos de su amigo - ¿que es lo que a ti te buelbe loco? - Remus carraspeo, sonrojado por algo que no tanía nada que ver con la hidromiel que corría abundante por sus venas, despues sonrio...

- no creo estar suficientemente ebrio como para decirte eso Emma...

- ¡oh, vamos, vamos Remsie, yo te confie lo mío, no es justo! - se quejó bromeando su amiga, poniendo los brazos en jarra

- esta bien - sedio por fin su amigo - pues... que muerdan, me gusta que muerdan y rasguñen y... - la respiración de Remus se agito, le benían a la mente muchos recuerdos de experiescias pasadas, Emma solto un silvido

- ¿con que te gusta el amor apache eeh? - Remus sonrió a su amiga, era mucho mas facil hablar con ella de sus exentricas tendencias sexuales de lo que había esperado, incluso se sentía comodo...

- si - admitio el licantropo merodeador

- no lo hubiera esperado del dulce, tierno y sensible Remus - ambos se boltearon a ver sonriendo, hasta que una agetreada Devy entro atropelladamente a las cocinas

- ¡señor¡señorita¡El señor Filch viene en camino, será mejor que el señor y la señorita salgan de las cocinas de Devy¡Devy le dirá que no ha visto a ningún señor y señorita por las cocinas! - Devy hablaba atropelladamente, cuando, prácticamente derribo las puertas de la cocina. Emma, alterada, se puso de pie inmediatamentey corrió hacia la abertura que daba hacia el retrato del frutero, pero una mano de Remus, que la había tomado por la cintura la detuvo.

- ¿qué haces¡si Filch me encuentra de nuevo en las cocinas me va a dejar sin carne para mañana! - chillo intentando soltarse de el fuerte brazo que la apresaba.

- pero si sales de aquí te encontrara de todas maneras - razonó Remus arrastrando a la chica a un lugar situado en el otro extremo de la salida de las cocinas.

- ¡y si me quedo aquí no hará gran ayuda genio! A menos que tengas una capa invisible... - para sorpresa de Emma (y de cualquier se humano) el chico Remus saco una capa invisible de detrás de el (ajajajaja a que no se lo esperaban XD!) - ¿qué dem...? - para cuando termino de decir la pequeña frase ya ambos estaba apretujados en un rincón debajo de una mesa repleta de cuchillos y carne cruda. - vaya, señor Lupin, Estas lleno de sorpresas...

- ¡shhh! - en ese momento la puerta se te abrió la puerta, dejando ver al desgarbado conserje, ambos respiraban agitadamente...

- ¡Devy! - gritó el conserge tirando la mesita en la que habían estado tomando Remus y Emma, para suerte de estos dos, el idiota del sonserje no se molesto en pensar que la hidromiel no era algo normal para encontrarse en las cocinas del colegio.

- ¿s-señor? - tartamudeo la pobre elfa

- ¡se que has estado escondiendo alumnos aqui de nuevo¿donde estan? - chillo el conserge

- aqui no hay ningun estudiante señor! - dijo enojada la elfa

- ¡tienes proibido mentirme! - grito el conserje enojado

- entonces ¿por que insiste? - se defendio astuta la elfa, el conserje se quedo sin abla unos momentos antes de salir de las cocinas tirando todo lo que se le cruzara en medio, Devy suspiro viendo el desastre frente a ella - humano idiota - susurro comenzando a arreglar el desastre, era una suerte para los dos chicos escondidos en el rincón de las carnes que su amiga Devy tubiera una mente tan abierta; ambos de vieron a los ojos por unos momentos...

10 minutos despues...

una pareja de jovenes se levanto del rincón de las carnes en las cocinas del colegio Hogwarts muy agitados, la chica tenía su falda lo suficientemente abajo como para cubrirle lo minimo indispensable, solo un par de botones abrochados y muy despeinada,al chico solo le colgaba la camisa de los hombros con la cobata, tenía labial por solo dios sabe donde no y parte de la ropa interior estaba afuera, ambos respitaban agitadamente.

- ¡wow! - susurro Remus sin aliento mientras intentaba peinarse su cabello despeinado - eso fue...

- si

- estubo...

- lo se - ambos se quedaron unos segundos recobrando el aliento y acomodandose todas las plendas...

- ¿era nesecario romperme la camisa? - que quejo Emma

-oooh si que era necesario - respondio el merodeador abrochandose la cremallera - muy nececario - afirmo combencido se sus palabras - por algo me dicen lunatico

- ¡por fin salen de allí! - chillóDevy recogiendo el desastre de Filch - queríadecirles quehabía encontrado otro budin dechcolate, pero se escuchaban un poco... ocupados el señor y la señorita... tamia que si los interrumpía Debypodría salir lastimada - bromeo la elfa ados sonrojados chicos.

- gracias Devy... - jadeo Emma tomando el budin de su amiga - yo... creo que mejor me voy - dijo mientras salía de las cocinas del colegio, durante todo el recorriro a la sala común paracía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, ese Remus era el hombre mas salvaje con el que sehubiera enrollado nunca, apenas llego a la sala común se tumbo sobre su cama y se puso la almohada sobre la cara gritando lo mas fuerte que podía.

- ¿que has enloquesido mujer? - gritó asustada Lily; Emma se sobresaltó

- ¿sigues despierta Lily?

- espretando mi budin si... que llego como dos horas tarde, por cierto - se quejo enojada.

- ¿ no ha llegado Sam?

- que yo sepa sigue alla afuera en algún lugar con el Sirius Black haciendo que se yo - dijo Lily quitandole importancia al asunto - ahora dime por que le gritas como decerebrada a tu pobre almohada. - pregunto viendo como Emma se tiraba sobre su cama y se cubría la cara con sus sabanas gritando de nuevo.

- Remus Lupin - dijo riendose - no es humano, te lo juro... es una bestia o un animal!

---------------------------------------------------------------

hasta aqui llegamos lectores! espero que les haya gustado XD! las dejare en suspenso en cuento a la cita S\S, por otro lado, pensaba ponerle un poco de picante a la historia, peroya veremos si todo es tan dulce como parece, y hablando del castigo... tendra lugar en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
